


Little light

by M_jelly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Courting Rituals, Demon Deals, Demon Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Demons, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Good Demons, Healing, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Romance, Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 79,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_jelly/pseuds/M_jelly
Summary: Levi has made many deals as a demon, but when one man came along and gave his own girlfriend's soul up for him to be with another woman, he didn't question it. However, what he didn't expect was the girl's soul he was supposed to collect would be so sweet. You took your loss and betrayal in your stride, you went ot the underworld with Levi when he took your soul, but something is special about you. When your soul is reviewed, it is seen as too pure for the underworld, but a deal was madel so you have to stay. Levi looks after you, but your lack of being selfish and sinful drives him nuts, you arouse him, but also make him mad. He wants you to get mad at your ex, he wants you to be selfish, but you just can't. So, Levi does what he must and slowly teaches you to let lose and become selfish once in a while. As the two of your grow closer and Levi begins demon courting you, the Angels arrive and aren't happy a soul like yours which rightfully should he with them is with such a dark and evil demon. Levi and his friends have to choose, to protect the sweetest light of souls, or let her go.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 164





	1. Chapter 1

You sat on your sofa, laptop on your lap as you emailed work back to your boss that really, he should be doing, but yet again you were doing something for someone else. Your boyfriend, and your rock in life, had told you to be more selfish and stand up against your boss and do more things for yourself but it was hard. You weren’t naturally selfish, and when you were forced to be you pretended you were being when in fact you were doing what others wanted. So, that’s why on a day off you were stuck doing paperwork all day.

You picked up your phone to see if your boyfriend had texted you back, but still nothing. It didn’t bother you too much, he was a busy business man and you were just an office worker who faded into the background. You didn’t have anyone but your boyfriend Scott, your parents weren’t around anymore and you lacked friends since moving to this city with Scott. He was your only social connection, but when you moved to the city, he wasn’t ready for you to move in with him so you were stuck with a small apartment. Your place wasn’t that bad, well the taps leaked a little and the neighbours were really loud, and you were in a bad area. Apart from all that it was okay, you could deal with it.

You looked up as the power went off, the only light in the room was from your laptop. You got up and grabbed your lighter, then you lit the candles that were ready and waiting. It was normal for the power to go out in the block, as well as the water to go cold. So, you were prepared for anything. You even had blankets at the ready for when the heating gave up. You lit a few candles and smiled, it looked kind of nice like this. Then you turned on your fairy lights, all powered by battery of course. It was perfect for what you had.

You gasped and shivered as a cold air rushed through your apartment, you closed your eyes at how strong it was behind you. You blinked when it stopped, all your candles had been blown out. You pouted at them and went back to lighting them again.

“It’s pointless human.” You jumped at the deep soothing voice behind you, you eyed your side as a hand reached over. Their long fingers pressed on the wick of the candle putting the flame out. “Now I’m here, everything you do is pointless. Turn around and face me so I don’t have to stand around in this disgusting place like I can’t shit for weeks.”

You turned around to face a steel blue eyed man with raven hair and horns on his head, you weren’t scared, in fact you were in awe of his beauty. “Sorry my home is not hospitable.”

The man frowned. “Tch, you’re an odd one brat.” He pulled a face allowing you to see canine teeth. “Most fear me or yell at me.”

You hummed. “That’s odd.” You pointed to your kitchen. “Do you want a cup of tea?”

He tilted his head. “Do I?” He shook his head. “I guess so, we are going to be here a while.”

You trotted over to the kitchen and began making tea. “How do you take it?”

“Black.” He walked over, crossed his arms and leaned his side on the counter to look at you. “Tch, oi brat? Aren’t you afraid? Or do you offer everyone tea who comes into your house?”

You smiled and shrugged. “You appeared in my home with a massive gust of wind, plus you called me human so you must be something none human.” You handed him his tea. “I’ve always been a believer in a lot of things, plus most say I’m pretty calm.”

He stared at you as you giggled, he thought you were weird but really damn cute for a human. In fact, he felt a hunger like never before stir in him. He had never liked anyone before, in fact his fellow kind all slept with different things and people and yet he didn’t. He’d never been in love before either, and yet when he looked at you as you giggled, he felt a weird foreign feeling in his chest that scared him. His kind were not meant to be scared; he was meant to scare others but what you did to him was scary.

You gulped your tea. “Do you want to sit?”

“Sure.”

You walked over to your sofa, you closed your laptop and offered him a seat. When he sat, you joined him. “So…”

He sighed. “I am the demon known as Levi and I’ve been offered your soul.”

You put your cup on the coffee table and sat facing Levi. “Okaaay…so…umm…”

“Would you like to know the deal?”

“Do I have to know?”

“I like to inform people why they are being dragged to hell.”

You bit your lip. “Sure, okay.”

“Your situation is…odd. You see most offer me their own souls, then I collect them later.” He elegantly put his empty cup down on the table allowing you to see his nails were black. He pulled at his back blazer of his finely pressed suit, he sat back on the sofa, arm over the back and legs crossed. You looked at his smart shoes as he spoke. “But you are an odd case, but then again it matches you as a person. I’ve never been treated so nicely by a human, especially considering the circumstances of the deal.”

You smiled. “Well, what’s the point in being mean to someone? You’re just doing your job, there’s no point in shooting the messenger right?”

“Right…” He tapped his foot a little. “I suppose you’d want to kill the person who sold your soul.”

You shook your head. “No, why would I do that?”

“Most people want to, even when it’s their own boyfriend who sold their soul.” He licked his lips waiting for you to react like all humans would, with rage.

“Scott sold my soul?”

He tilted his head; he felt the hunger for your sinful wrath to appear in him. “He did, he gave me your soul so he could have another woman as his lover. This woman rejected him because he was with you, so he got rid of you for her.” He hummed. “After everything you’ve done for him…you moved to a new city, you gave up a good job and a home for him and yet he did this to you. He gave your soul up for eternal damnation for another woman.”

You felt a sting in your heart, you were crushed, hurt even because Scott didn’t love you. Levi was right, you really did give up everything just for this man, and he goes ahead and sells your soul for another woman. “May I see the other woman?”

Levi clicked his fingers making a photo appear, then he handed it over. “This is her.”

You took it from him and looked at the woman, she was model level of beauty and clearly had some work done. However, in your mind, if she made him happy then that was good. You smiled at her. “She’s pretty.”

Levi snatched the picture back, he looked at the woman and visibly recoiled. “What picture are you looking at? Tch, she’s not pretty at all. Hell, you are far cuter, prettier and sexier than her. The man is an idiot to trade you in for her. Doesn’t it make you mad? Tch, it disgusts me.”

You shook your head surprising Levi again. “No, not at all. I mean, if she makes him happy then that’s good. All I ever want is for others to be happy, that’s why I work as hard as I do.” You smiled brightly at him, but Levi’s dark demon heart broke at your smile. He could see the real pain and suffering being pushed deep down inside you, it hurt him that someone would hurt such a kind and sweet girl like you. “So, this is okay. I’m fine.”

“Tch, I hate that human phase.” He held his hands up and used them to quote the phrase. “I’m fine.” He looked disgusted. “You never are when you say that.”

You laughed at Levi as you got up and took the cups. “I suppose you’re right, but with me I really am okay.” You washed the cups and put them on the drying rack, you dried your hands and walked back over. “So, what happens now?”

“I take you down to hell or the underworld, whatever you want to call it, your soul gets processed and they determine where you spend all of eternity. So, you either get punished, or you work.” He shrugged. “It depends on your soul.”

“Okay.” You sighed. “I’m ready.”

Levi got up and walked over to you, he put one arm around you and pulled you against his body. You gulped and blushed a little, he was perfectly solid against you. His scent was divine, his heat even better. He just had this soothing and calming effect on you. “Hold onto me, the journey there is a little cold and you can easily get lost as well.”

You hugged Levi. “Okay.”

Levi blushed a little, he usually hated people touching him but he rather liked what you were doing to him. “Let’s get this over with.” He clicked his fingers, you felt a rush of cold air, you gasped then pressed your face against Levi’s chest as the world rushed past you. Levi put a protective arm around you. He looked down at you, all he could feel was this overwhelming need to protect you. “We’re here human.”

You pulled away from him and blushed. “Sorry.”

He stared at you for a moment, then pointed to the desks with ques in front of them. “Simply join a que and your soul will be assessed by a demon, then they’ll tell you what happens.”

You looked at the ques then up to Levi. “Thank you, Levi for getting me here.”

He ruffled the back of his hair. “I’ve never been thanked for this before, it’s odd.”

You laughed and straightened his blazer, then your soothed your hands over it causing him to blush. “Sorry, it needed straightening.” You patted his chest. “So, I guess this is goodbye for good then?”

He placed his hand on yours on his chest. “It is human.” He looked around to make sure no one was around, then he leaned closer to whisper to you. “Take care of yourself.”

You smiled at him and nodded, then you turned and walked to the que. You looked back at Levi and waved to him, he waved back at you. You stood and waited for a while, then it was your turn. You smiled at the demon behind the desk. “Hello, how are you?”

They stopped typing at their computer, frowned and looked at you smiling at them. “I’m alright…how are you?”

“I’m good.”

He referred to the seat in front of his desk. “Umm please sit.”

You sat. “Thank you.”

He stared at you for a while then typed of the computer. “Oookay, so let’s have a look at your souls file.”

“Oh cool.”

He smiled a little at you. “You’re a fun one huh? In all my years I’ve never met anyone as positive as you.”

You giggled. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

“How long have you been working here?”

He shrugged. “Couple of hundred years.”

“Wow.”

“Huh? Oh yeah, well I guess that’s a lot to humans.”

You shuffled in your seat. “So, you like this job?”

He nodded. “Since I was little, I’ve always wanted this post, I mean my father did it. I just like humans.” His smile dropped and he bit his lip in thought. “Okay, so I need to have a look at your soul.”

“Is something wrong?”

He smiled and moved a machine in front of you, it looked like the ones at opticians where you look at a hot air balloon and they look at your eye. “No, no, it’s just I can’t make a choice on your report so, I’m going to look at your current soul instead of your soul report.” He tapped the chin rest. “Just put your chin here and I’ll have a look, okay?”

“Sure.” You put your chin on the rest and looked ahead. “This good?”

He adjusted the machine. “Perfect.” He clicked and twisted a few things. “Hmm…odd, hang on a moment okay? I’m going to get my supervisor. You can sit back and relax.”

You sat back and rubbed your eyes. “Okay, sorry I’m causing trouble.”

He laughed. “No, it’s no trouble at all. Just stay right here.”

You sat there and waited, everyone around you went past and people in your que were moved to others and your line shut down. You looked back when you saw the demon come back with another male demon in a nice suit, you smiled at him. “Hello, sorry for causing trouble.”

He paused and laughed. “Well, my colleague here was right you are an odd one. You are no trouble at all, just different my dear.” He sat down and typed on the computer. “Let’s have a look…” He frowned. “Odd.”

The worked nodded. “Yeah, and take a look at the recording I made of her soul.”

The supervisor did, he watched the screen and his eyes lit up like he’d seen the most beautiful thing in the world. “Beautiful…”

“I know right? Which is why I don’t know what to do.”

The supervisor smiled up at you. “Do you mind coming with me? We’re just going to an office of the demon who runs all these desks, he’ll help us out.” He stood up. “Follow me Miss.”

You got up and followed him, you paused and waved to the man at his desk again. “Sorry and thank you for your time.”

He smiled and waved. “Bye Miss.”

You ran after the supervisor, then slowed down when you’d caught up. He smiled down at you, then opened the office door. “After you.”

“Thank you.” You stepped in and saw a large muscular man with chiselled features, he looked up at you with his red eyes when you walked in. “Hello, sorry for the intrusion.”

He frowned at you with a little smile. “It’s no problem at all.” He stood up and offered his hand, you shook it. “My names Al.”

You introduced yourself. “Pleased to meet you.”

He smirked. “Please sit miss and I’ll explain everything to you.”

You sat down. “Thank you.”

He leaned forward and smiled. “So, we’ve had a look at your soul and well…you’re too good for here.”

You opened and closed your mouth a few times. “So…what does that mean?”

“Well, we have to assess your soul and speak to our higher ups. However, we cannot have you working or punished so, you have to stay somewhere.” He looked up and smiled. “Ah, hello Erwin and Levi, welcome.”

You turned in your seat and smiled at Levi. “Hello again.”

Levi looked at you. “Causing trouble already, I only just let you go.”

You blushed. “Sorry.”

Erwin walked up to you, he crouched and looked into your eyes. “You’re right Al, she is a bright soul, like a little sprite.” He smiled at you. “My name is Erwin, I’m the head of the demon collectors. Basically, my demons are the ones who make deals and collect them when times up, we also are the front line in fights. Now, because we brought you here it means that you are our responsibility.”

“So, what happens to me?”

“You’ll have to live with one of us until we find out what we need to do with you. So, I’m.”

Levi put his hand on your shoulder. “I’ll take her.”

Erwin stood up and looked down at Levi. “I was going to, seeing as I’m the boss and I have to take responsibility for my soldiers.”

“I was the one who made the deal that involved her, and I was also the one who brought her down here. So, I’m responsible for her. I will take her.”

You pulled a face. “Sorry I’m causing trouble.”

Levi brushed some of your hair back delicately. “You’re not at all, do not worry too much brat.” He looked back up to Erwin. “Can I take her?”

Erwin shrugged. “Sure, why not. You know, you rarely if ever volunteer to take people in. You dislike the cadets as well.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, so what?”

“Alright, take her then. I will bring Hange over someday just to check her, we need to see if her soul is affected being here or there’s any changes.”

Levi nodded. “Got it.” Levi grabbed your arm, he pulled you to your feet and dragged you along. “Come on brat.”

You blushed and looked back at everyone. “Bye! Thank you for your time.”

“Tch, oi brat? Don’t be nice to anyone but me, got it?”

You blushed at him as you walked together. “Oh sorry, is it because they don’t like it?”

He pulled you against and pouted a little. “No, it’s because I don’t like it if you’re nice to everyone. I want you to be this cute, nice and sweet person to me and me alone.”

You gulped and blushed. “Really?”

He leaned closer and growled. “I’m a demon, so I’m possessive and selfish with things that belong to me.”

“I…belong to you?”

He held your body against his. “Yes, Scott sold you to me, therefore I own you. Now hold on.”

You held onto him, he clicked his fingers causing a rush of air, then you appeared in a very large and modern apartment. You stepped away from Levi and marvelled at how sleek and clean the place was, it was like a show apartment. His bathroom was to die for, it was huge and probably never ran out of hot water. The kitchen was dark but modern, it had every useful household goods in there and no junk. The living room was open to the kitchen, but it too was huge and cold in feeling. You walked over to see the view out the window, it wasn’t the best. It showed the underworld so, the sky and flowers you loved so much were no more. He did have a nice view down onto the city where souls, and demons lived.

Levi crossed his arms and stood next to you as he looked out. “The TV I have allows you to have access to any human entertainment created.”

You smiled at him. “Thank you.” You looked around and noticed only one bedroom door. You wandered over, opened it and stared at the massive bed inside. “Umm.”

“I’ve always lived alone, so we’ll share.” He leaned over behind you to whisper in your ear making you shiver. “It means I can keep a close eye on you and hold you tightly.”

You stepped away from him and sat on the bed, then you pressed it down with your hands. “It’s soft, really soft.” You flopped back and giggled. “Much softer than my bed at home...well it’s not my home anymore...”

Levi seemed to glide over to you as he walked, he was a strong man that demanded attention. He sat on the bed next to you at your side with his leg slightly on the bed, his front facing you. He reached out and played with your hair making you pull your hands to your chest. “You really didn’t have much in your world, did you?”

You smiled. “I had enough.”

He traced his fingers down your body and rested it on your waist, he looked back at your cute face and beautiful bright eyes that held secret pain. “Is there anything at all that you desire?”

You gasped then closed your mouth. “I umm.”

“Do not lie to me, I know when humans lie. Now tell me, is there anything you desire?” His eyes searched yours, but found no selfishness just pure kindness and pain. He sighed. “No matter, another time.”

You looked away from him and almost whispered your reply. “Sorry.”

He sighed. “Don’t be sorry, from now on I don’t want you to use that word in this house.”

You looked at him. “Okay.”

“As to regards to your clothes, I’ll get you anything you want. If you can’t choose, then I’ll pick nice clothes for you. I’ll cook and clean for you as well, all I ask for you to do is make that nice tea you made in the human world, it was the best I’ve ever had. Agreed?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

“Good, now you need to rest. I collected you at night time in your world, so sleep.”

You looked down at yourself. “I’m not really dressed for.” He clicked his fingers causing you to be only wearing a long shirt of his and lace underwear, you blushed a little and looked up at him with parted lips. “Thank you.”

Levi felt his black wings want to burst as he shivered in delight, he just wanted to have you then and there, his demon instincts were telling him to ravage you. He growled a little causing his eyes to change into his demon red ones. He turned on the bed to kneel in front of you, you crawled backwards causing the top to drop off your shoulder and reveal more of your thighs. He crawled after you, you gasped at him. Your back pressed against the headboard; you squeaked a little as Levi pressed his long hand onto it right by your head. He leaned closer as he growled more, his lips dragged across your cheek to your ear. He enjoyed your little gasp moan. Levi’s voice was deep as he whispered. “You should go to bed, now, or I’ll end up eating you and not the soul eating kind.” His hand trailed up the inside of your thigh, then he stopped and squeezed. “But the fun kind.”

“Y-yes! I’ll go to bed.”

“Good girl.” He pulled away and grabbed the quilt with him. He sat back and nodded to the bed as you stayed there frozen. “Get in then.”

You blushed. “Sorry! Oh, I’m not supposed say that sorry...oh crap...” You covered your face with your hands and flopped into bed. “Uggh I’m an idiot.”

Levi tucked you in then ran his hand through your hair as you whined a little. “You’re not an idiot, far from it. Now sleep brat, you’ve been through a lot.”

“Okay... thank you, Levi.”

“You don’t need to thank me so much, but you’re welcome.”

Levi stared at Hange, he really didn’t like coming to her for help because she wouldn’t shut up. He liked Hange, he even regarded her as a close friend but she really went off on one. However, he had no choice because he was worried about you. Hange had a massive obsession with humans, so she was the knowledge centre.

He stared at her messy suit; her shirt untucked. He was just irritated by looking at it, he didn’t get why he was friends with such a messy person. He didn’t like that grin she gets either, the kind where she’s expecting something. “Tch, get that shit eating grin off your face, it’s annoying.”

She laughed. “Sorry, it’s just rare you come to me for help. So, what’s wrong?”

He clenched his jaw then sighed as he said your name. “She’s bothering me.”

“If you wanna fuck her, then do it.”

“Tch, fuck no, she deserves more...” He rubbed the back of his head. “That’s the problem though, I keep thinking about her and I get all riled up and want to make her feel I dunno...”

“Loved?” He didn’t answer her, because he didn’t want to admit it. So, she had to come up with something. “When you’re with her, are you trying to make her happy?”

“Yes.”

“Do you watch her a lot?”

“Yes.”

She leaned forward. “When you’re together, like close to each other do you feel your wings wanting to appear, your eyes change and a weird burning in your chest but it’s addictive?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

“You’re in love then.”

He clenched his jaw and looked down at his lap. “Love huh? What am I supposed to do with that?”

She shrugged. “Act on it, our kind can’t hold back that emotion for very long.”

He sighed. “I can’t do that; I mean I brought her here a few days ago because of her boyfriend selling her. I can imagine it’s still an open wound, well I thought it would be, she’s very calm about it all. I’d love to indulge in her, but I’m concerned about her well-being.”

She tilted her head. “How so?”

“She sleeps a lot, doesn’t eat much and barely smiles or laughs now. She’s quiet and keeps to herself and doesn’t talk much. She also gets this cold distant look in her eyes.”

Hange knew what was wrong, it was a sad illness that affected a few humans. The problem was, you couldn’t die here, so you’d have to suffer with your illness for eternity. “I hate to say it Levi, but she’s depressed.”

He looked up at Hange. “Depressed?”

“Yeah, everything you described are symptoms of it. She probably knows she is as well because of how she’s acting. I’m not surprised really; her life was cut short and the man she gave everything up for sold her soul for another woman.” She tapped on her computer. “No parents, no friends, all she had was him. She gave up a good job, a home and friends for him. He made her live in a shitty apartment all alone and have a crap job only to have him screw her over.” She shrugged. “I’m impressed she’s managed to hold it all in for as long as she has.”

Levi sat forward. “It’s shit what he’s done, I hate it so much and I wanted her to make a deal with me so I can rip him apart.”

“She won’t though, because she’s a good person.”

Levi sighed. “So, how can I make her better?”

Hange grinned. “Talk to her, let her know you are there for her. Comfort her, so plenty of hugs and make sure she eats. Be patient with her, it’s hard for a selfless person to talk about themselves.”

Levi got up and nodded. “Got it.” He paused a moment. “Thank you.”

She smiled at him. “Anytime.”

He clicked his fingers and appeared in his room, he looked around then spotted you sat on the sofa with your legs stretched across it and a blanket around you. You had your head resting on the side, the tv on in the background and you were sweetly napping. He made you a cup of tea, then slice some cake for you. He wandered over to the U square shaped sofa, he placed your things down then sat next to you. He played with your hair, then leaned closer and kissed your forehead.

You hummed and woke up, you smiled at Levi. “Hello.”

“Hello, how are you?”

“I’m fine.”

He pinched your cheek. “You’re lying.” He let go of your cheek allowing you to rub it. “You can talk to me you know. I mean we are spending a long time together. So, talk.” You pulled a little face, you really wanted to talk to Levi, or anyone. You had these strange emotions bottled up and you wanted to let them out, but you were scared. “It’s okay, I won’t judge you, I want to help you and it’s a very rare thing to find a soul as sweet and pure as yours. You don’t have to pour your heart out, maybe a little thing at a time.”

You nodded and looked at your hands on your lap, you brought your knees up and thought. You wanted to talk, you really did and maybe talking to the demon who’d helped you and showed actual concern for you would help. Levi was the only person who’d ever shown concern for you, ever. You couldn’t believe it took you technically dying to find someone. You welled up at that thought, you bit your lip as you tried to fight the tears. “You know, you’re the first person in a long time to care for me. I mean, I don’t care if it turns out fake and a lie, but it’s still…it means so much.”

“Good.” He reached and grabbed your tea. “I made you tea, and I have cake.”

You looked at him with tired eyes and hummed a laugh, you took the cup from him and hugged it with both hands. “Thank you.” You sipped and hummed at it. Levi idly played with your hair and made sure the side of your body was nicely pressed against him. “He never really loved me, did he?” Levi flinched and looked down at you, you were focused on the tv. “I did so much for him and he never loved me…” Levi saw you were shaking. “I’m unlovable.”

Levi watched you cry and fall apart in front of his eyes, he always thought humans were weak, it amused him, but on you it hurt to see. “That man did not deserve your love at all…I can’t wait for him to come down here, because I’m going to personally rip his soul apart over and over.”

You shook your head. “Don’t hurt him, no one deserves to be hurt at all. He just wanted love and he found it with another woman, I just wasn’t her, I wasn’t good enough for him.”

Levi held your upper arms, he snarled as he felt anger. “Why won’t you get mad?”

“I…”

“Why won’t you hate him?” His canines became sharper, his demon eyes appeared. “Just hate him!”

You gulped. “I can’t.”

He slammed you down onto the sofa, he leaned over you and got closer as he growled. “Curse him, wish him death, say something against him!”

You welled up. “Don’t make me, I can’t.” You voice squeaked at the end, because of the emotion and pain you were in internally.

“He took everything from you, even your own damn life! Just tell me you hate him!”

You cried and covered your face with your hands. “I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry.”

Levi’s anger slowly ebbed away with each desperate sob that came from you, he did the exact opposite of what Hange had told him to do. “Stop, stop crying please.” You didn’t. “Oi brat? I said stop!” He let go of you and sat up, he arms leaning on his legs as he looked at his hands. “I’m sorry I shouted, but it pains me to see him still hurting you even though you are free of him.”

Your voice was so quiet. “Why do you care so much? Is it because we have to live together?”

“No, you won’t understand, you couldn’t possibly…even I don’t fully.” He sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

You sat up and rubbed your eyes. “Okay.”

He sighed and sat up, then looked to you. “I need to put my demon seal on you, just to make sure no one tries to steal you away.”

“A seal?”

“Yes.” He eyed your body. “Where would you like it? I have an idea of where I want to place it.”

You gulped. “I…I…I…don’t know…”

“You really can’t be selfish, can you?”

“I umm…no…I dunno how to.”

He traced his finger down and between your boobs. “I’ll teach you, after all us demons are very skilled in the ways of being selfish.” He sighed when he saw exactly where he wanted his seal. “How about I give you two choices, just to make it easy on you?”

“O-Okay.”

He tapped your right boob. “Right.” He tapped your left. “Or left?”

You blushed. “I umm…okay…um…left?”

“You sure?”

“Y-yes, if you’re okay with that?”

He licked one of his sharp teeth then growled, he leaned closer to the top of your left breast. “I would have loved either, I just want you to choose a bit more.” You eyed his ears becoming pointed, then long wings grew from his back. You looked to Levi’s black nailed hand as it pulled back your top to reveal your chest more. He licked your skin first, then blew on it. You shivered at how cold his breath was, but when he first appeared, he was cold then.

He nipped the skin then bit down, you gasped and moaned as you felt a cold burning sensation. You felt a rush of energy from yourself surge to where Levi was biting, you felt your head become light. You leaned your head back, your back arched up as your hands trailed to lightly grab some of his hair.

Levi glanced up at you as he felt your tug, he smiled into the bite and began kissing and nibbling the skin more. The mark was on your skin, but he wanted this moment to last a little more. He moved one of his hands to your thigh, he ran his hand up it and pushed your leg up slightly as he nipped hard. He licked a line up towards your collarbone, he dragged his pelvis against yours as he went earning him a little whimpered moan from you.

He kept his demon eyes on you, he also made sure not to push you too far or to be too rough in his touch either. He knew he had to be delicate, he had to be careful and show you how much he loved you. He leaned up and kissed under your jawline, then to your ear. He whispered your name to you and waited.

You opened your eyes and turned your head to him, you gazed into his eyes, tears spilled down your cheeks. You felt like a cheater, like you were betraying Scott by being like this with Levi, but it felt so good and so right. You looked at Levi, blushed, then looked away. “Is this part of marking the seal?

“Yes, I was making sure it was strong enough.”

“Okay”

He tapped his mark on the top of your breast. “The marks done.”

You blushed as you stared at it, it was so bold. “Wow.”

“I’m a strong demon, what did you expect? Plus, I may have indulged a little bit.”

You pouted. “Ass.”

“Now that’s more like it, let that anger out a little more. Plus, I like this pout, it’s very cute.” You pushed your hand against his face, he hummed in amusement.

You bit your lip as you felt your body throb for him, a heat like no other pooled between your legs. You were embarrassed and a little ashamed, but a tiny part of you wanted to throw it all away and just let this demon take you. However, your head won over your body. “Umm, could you?”

“What?”

You laughed. “I mean could you possibly move? I’m a little squished here under you.”

He pulled back from you, his wings disappeared and his ears were back to normal then finally his canine teeth had retracted a little. “Of course, whatever you like.”

You sat up and adjusted your outfit. “Thank you.” You paused and looked at the mark on your boob more, it was two wings crossed, one over the other. “Wow, that’s not hard to miss. Did it have to be this strong and big?”

Levi hummed. “I must have put too much of my feelings into it, but I won’t apologise if you’re wanting me to because I don’t regret it.” He leaned closer and blew on your ear making you jump at how cold it was.

You looked at him. “H-How come your breath is so cold?”

He pulled away and tilted his head. “All demons have something they use for their power, for me it’s the cold and ice. I could freeze a whole human country within a blink of an eye with minimal effort.”

You blushed at him. “Wow, that’s really strong and beautiful.”

“Beautiful?”

You nodded. “Yes, well minus the killing of people.”

He hummed. “Well, I’m a demon so it’s my job to kill, so I can’t minus that.” He held his hand out causing ice to form a little bunny, it hopped around his hand leaving a trail of ice-cold air and snow. You gasped as you watching it, it was magical and pretty. “I have never had anyone call it beautiful before, but as part of my courting ritual I’m supposed to show my love interest more of my power.”

You giggled and leaned closer to look at the tiny rabbit, it sat back and wiggled its nose. “This is wonderful, I wish I could make things like this. The lady you get with is very lucky.”

He closed his hand getting rid of the bunny, you locked eyes with him and held your breath. “You look so tasty right now.” His hand ran along your cheek. “So tasty.”

Your head became foggy. “L…Levi…”

He looked up just as you passed out, he called your name but you didn’t respond, he called again then sighed. “I think I over did it with the seal.” He picked you up and carried you to the bed, he lay you down then tucked you in. He went back into the living room just as someone knocked, he opened it to reveal Erwin and Hange. “What?”

Erwin smiled. “We need to talk about your little sprite.”

“Fine, come in and keep your voices down, she’s sleeping.”

Hange sniffed the air. “You perv, you marked her didn’t you and pushed her too much, she passed out.”

“Tch, shut up shitty glasses. I marked her because some demons can’t keep their hands off of people.”

“Well, I think you can’t keep your hands off her either.”

“What the hell do you two want?”

Erwin sighed. “Her soul can’t wait around and do nothing, it has to stay active here like all souls. So, we’ve arranged for her to work in a bar, it’s a pretty safe one so don’t worry. It’s with Vince, and before you say she will not be a dancer, she’ll be behind the bar where there’s a protective spell. Vince has assured me she’ll be perfectly safe.”

Levi clenched his jaw in annoyance, he was not happy at all because he knew Vince, he was a tall darkly handsome man. He had muscles, ice cold blue eyes, slicked back blonde hair and a charming voice that made any man or woman want him. He was worried you’d like Vince instead of him. “She’ll be safe?”

“Yes, and if she doesn’t work, she’ll get sick here and barely want to move or do anything.” He smiled at Levi, and folded his arms. “She wouldn’t be able to keep up with any fooling around with you.”

Levi sighed. “Fine, fine, I’ll take her to work with Ivan. When does she start?”

“Tomorrow.”

Levi growled. “You two owe me.”

Hange threw him a big tin. “Tea from the human world, your favourite kind as well.”

Levi studied it and sighed. “I’m gonna need more than this.”

Erwin smiled and nodded. “We’ll get you more, just make sure her soul stays active or her light will dim.”

“I got it, that all?”

“I was hoping we could stay for tea.”

“Sit.” He walked into the kitchen. “It’s a good job I’m in a good mood.”


	2. Chapter 2

You walked with Levi through the busy city streets, every demon you walked past eyed you up with a grin. Levi put his arm around you, his hand on your shoulder to assert his dominance. You could tell Levi had some authority here, so the act wasn’t needed, but he wanted to. You whined a little, then pressed your fists to your chest. “Umm, Levi?”

He glanced down at you. “What?”

You bit your lip. “Why are you mad?”

He gritted his teeth. “Tch, I’m not mad.”

You flinched a little at his deep and harsh tone. “Sorry.”

He sighed. “I told you, no saying sorry.”

“S…okay…are you sure you’re not mad? I mean, it’s okay if you are and if it is my fault, which it usually is I’m.”

You gasped as you were slammed against a wall. “Tch, oi brat, I told you no saying that word.”

You made yourself smaller. “I didn’t mean to…I just…it’s all my fault, all of this and I’m causing you trouble.”

He snarled making his canine teeth go sharp, then he punched the wall by your head. He wasn’t mad at you, far from it. Levi was mad at what had happened to you, about Scott and how you were taking all the blame for something that was not your fault. He was mad he couldn’t help you, that he couldn’t save you and make you better. He was mad that you were going to meet Vince, and he was a lady killer. Levi knew, he just knew Vince would want you and try anything to have you. Vince wasn’t one for love, but he liked sex a lot.

You stared at Levi, you saw the conflict going on inside him and all that anger. You gulped, then hugged him. He sighed, then hugged you back with one arm. “How are you not scared of me?”

You pressed your face against his chest. “Because you’ve always been so nice to me, you’re the only nice person I’ve met in years. You do things for me; you always think about me and you get mad for me. So, I’m not scared. Plus, you’re a demon, you can’t help it sometimes, right?”

He sighed. “Right.”

You let go of him and pressed your back to the wall. “So, are you going to tell me why you were mad?” You saw him clenched his jaw. “It’s about Scott still, isn’t it?”

Levi nodded. “It is, but there’s other things.” He pointed at you. “Vince is dangerous, very dangerous. Us demons enjoy sinful things and for him, he is full of pride and he loves lust. So, he will try and get into your pants, but you’re too good for that, you deserve better than one-night stands.”

You heard a soothing chuckle. “True, but everyone knows what night with me, is as euphoric as eating the forbidden fruit.” Vince walked closer and smiled at you. “My word.” He practically purred his words. “Excuse me, but the forbidden fruit here is you.” He held your hand and pulled you from Levi. He danced a little with you. “You are a delight my little kitten.” He stopped. “Tell me kitten, what makes your purr?”

You blinked a few times, then smiled. “You have pretty eyes.”

Vince frowned. “I’m sorry?”

“Your eyes, they’re really pretty.”

He stood up straight and let you go, then ruffled the back of his neck. “I have never had anyone say that to me, usually I get more sexual things said to me.”

You frowned. “Well that’s not nice for you, people just seeing you as an object all the time.”

He grinned at you, then looked at Levi. “I like this girl.” He looked at you. “I like you. We’re going to get on just fine kitten.” He put his arm around you and led you into his bar with Levi behind. “You don’t mind me calling you kitten, do you? You see names hold power, especially with our kind so, it’s best not to use your name for safety reasons.”

You smiled up at him. “I like kitten, but I don’t look like a cat.”

Vince let you go, then walked around you and hummed. “Well, you need uniform so…ah!” He clicked his fingers putting you in little ankle boot heels, tights, high waisted shorts, tight top with puffy sleeves and a cute bow. You looked at your hands to see gloves on them, your nails painted black. He smiled at you. “Now for the final touch!” He put two hands on your head, then pulled up to make two cat ears to appear, then he patted your bum, so a long tail appeared. “There, kitten is alive.”

You pouted at him. “These better be fake.”

He grabbed one of the ears, then fussed it. “They are, don’t worry. Plus, they’ll be gone when your shift ends.”

You sighed. “Okay.”

He grinned and fussed both. “Oh, you are so fucking cute!”

Levi pulled the back of your shirt. “Hands off perv.”

“Oh, but look Levi, she’s adorable! I just want to eat her.”

Levi turned you around, then looked at you. He felt something stir within him, he wasn’t sure what the hell he was feeling, but it was the same feeling Hange had told him about, attraction and maybe demon love. He gazed at your sparkling eyes, your hands together in front of you waiting for Levi’s approval. He lifted his hand up and watched you close your eyes, and lean closer with a tiny whine, you wanted him in some way, and you weren’t even aware of it. He loved this knowledge. He placed his hand on your head between the cat ears. “You look good.” He moved his hand, then held your chin and lifted your head up. He ran his thumb over your bottom lip making a nice red lipstick to appear. He felt his hunger build up at the sight of you, you’d just gone from cute and adorable, to just plain sexy. “Really good.”

You smiled. “Really?” He nodded. “Cool.”

“This is your first shift here, so I’m going to be at the end of the bar watching you. Alright?”

You nodded. “Got it.”

He looked up. “Vince, tell her what she’s doing. I’ll be helping myself to a drink behind your bar.”

Vince grinned. “Sure, sure Levi.” He put his arm around you and walked you into his bar more. You could see a massive stage lit up with drapes, there were poles on stage meaning this was one of those kinds of bars. You saw there were private rooms too. There were small round tables for two people to sit at, as well as booths for people to relax in the dark. The colours in the bar were neon purple light, black and some neon white. You saw the bar lit up with neon lighting, but there seemed to be a shimmer like wall around it, you were guessing that was for protection for you and Vince. You saw the nice drinks, then you noticed Levi sat at the end of the U-shaped bar with a cup of tea. “So, this is my place. I handle the punishment of souls who used people for sexual gain, the lustful ones. So, rapists, sex traffickers, pedos, all them. We force them to work in a dance bar like this for demon’s sexual gratification, they do private dances as well and they never have breaks, it’s a constant thing.”

You looked to the stage and saw humans walking about getting things ready, they looked tired and sad, but this was their punishment for being bad people. “Do they get any forgiveness?”

Vince nodded. “Yes, but they have to show genuine remorse for what they did, not just a sorry now let me move on kind of shit.”

You nodded. “I get it.”

He brought you to the bar. “Look kitten, I know you’re a kind-hearted sweet person, but don’t feel sorry for the human souls here, they really are awful people. All of them up there ruined lives of others, took innocence from children and caused the deaths of many. They loved what they did, enjoyed every moment of hurting others.”

You smiled. “I understand.”

He sighed. “Good, because those assholes will try and trick you into helping them, they’re worse than us demons.” He lifted the flap on the bar next to Levi, then walked in and let you in before closing it. “There’s a bathroom behind this bar for me and you, alright? It’s safe for us. Always stay behind this bar, if you leave it make sure either me or Levi are with you. Once the demons and souls start pouring into here, they’re all riled up with emotions and need. So, they will want to fuck you.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, oi, you could have put it nicely.”

Vince shook his head. “Don’t want to sugar coat it. There a barrier up, a magical one so you will be safe back here if someone intends to hurt you, or do anything bad to you, it’ll hurt them.”

Levi reached for you. “I mean no harm, so I can reach for you.”

You held Levi’s hand. “Oh, okay I get it.”

Vince nodded. “You’re safe here, trust me. All I need you to do is make drinks for me, and be a cute little host, sound good?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

He smiled. “Wonderful, I think you’ll be fine, you have mixing drinks experience, right?” You nodded. “Good, I can teach you as we go, it’s not too hard and I’m sure demons will love having you make their drinks.” He leaned closer and sniffed. “You know, you’re lucky Levi marked you because you smell really sweet and delicious, but his scent is on you too, so it does mask your natural smell a little. I’d be better if he fully marked and claimed you.”

You frowned. “What’s that involve?”

Vince laughed as Levi blushed and growled a little as he pulled from your touch. Vince ruffled your hair. “It involves a massive bite on the crook of the neck while having great sex.”

You blushed. “O-Oh.”

He winked at you. “Don’t worry, kitten, you’ll be just fine behind the bar. The sex with Levi is optional though.” He walked to the bar and made preparations, then he clicked his fingers opening the doors. “Let the night begin!”

You gave a drink to a demon and smiled at her. “I like your earrings.”

She touched her earrings and smiled. “Oh, how sweet of you. Thank you kitten.”

You smiled at her. “It’s nothing, really.”

She looked up at Vince. “I like this one a lot, she’s only been here three days and she’s the talk of the city.”

Vince ruffled your hair. “She’s the best.”

She nibbled her lip. “She available?”

He shook his head. “This one is not; she’s been mark by a demon already.”

She pouted. “So what? I can replace it. So, who have I got to fight?”

“Me.” She looked to Levi as he leaned on the bar. “Oi brat? Another drink please.”

You smiled. “Coming right up.” You made him a cup of tea, then placed it in front of him. You leaned on the bar as he took it. “Hey Levi? I just want to say thank you for getting me this job, I’m really happy here.”

He looked up at you. “Good. I didn’t like you moping around my place anymore, so I had to do something.”

Your shoulders dropped as you felt sad. “Oh…I didn’t know I was…”

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I didn’t mean…tch, I’m an ass. What I meant to say was, I was worried about you, still am.” He waved your closer, so you did. He tapped your forehead with his finger. “The health of this part of you is just as important as the health here.” He tapped your chest. “You understand me?”

You nodded and smiled at him. “Yes Levi.”

He fussed your head. “Good girl.”

You giggled and enjoyed the pet. “Hey Levi?”

He hummed. “What is it?”

You blushed. “So, umm…could I maybe cook you a thank you dinner as well as a dessert?”

He stared at you, then gulped as he felt the hunger come back. His teeth were dying to appear, his horn wanting to grow from his head and wings burst from his back. You were so sweet, so perfect, so adorable. He just wanted to eat you up, he wanted to have you whimpering and begging under his body. He looked away from you, his sane side fighting his demon side of wanting everything you had to offer. “Tch, fine.”

You smiled and clapped your hands. “Wonderful!”

“Oh, Kitteeeeen?” You turned to Vince. “Come here for a second.” You ran over to him and smiled up at him. He ruffled your hair. “Good girl. Could you do me a favour?”

You nodded. “Sure, what do you need?”

He placed his hands on your shoulders and turned you to face some demons, then he leaned down and spoke to you. “Now, hold your hands up near your face and meow like a kitty, they said they’d pay us big if you did.”

You held up your hands, wiggled a little, then pawed at them “Meow.”

They all gasped and squealed at you, then gave Vince a ton of money. Vince put one arm under your bum, then lifted you up as if you were a little kid. “Isn’t she the cutest?” He looked up at you. “My little kitten.”

You hummed a laugh, then hugged his head. “Thanks, but could you put me down now? You’re really tall and this is high up.”

He put you down and affectionately rubbed your cheek. “Go have a break kitten, we’re closing soon and the dancer I have on next is a man, a very bad man and if he saw you, I know he’d stalk and hurt you. He’s a very bad soul.”

You smiled. “Okay.”

Levi watched you. “Where you going?”

You pointed. “Staff room, well mine and Vince’s for a break.”

He stood up. “Tch, oi Vince?” Vince looked over. “Let me behind the barrier, I’ll keep her company on her break.”

Vince smiled, then walked over to the little door and lifted it up. “Come on in.”

Levi walked in, then sighed. “Thanks.” Levi looked at you. “Lead the way.”

You smiled, then walked to a door and went into a very nice comfy staff area. You got a drink, then another for Levi and handed it to him. You grabbed some food, then sat down and took your heels off. “So, you’re an ice demon, what kind is Vince?”

“He specialises in barriers and locking people up, so he can create chains, or he can tie people up.”

You hummed. “Interesting.”

“He uses it on his partners.”

You blushed. “Figures.”

Levi stared at you for a moment, he saw you seemed very tired and down. So, he opened his palm up and created an ice fox. “Tch, oi brat?”

You looked over, then down at his hand and gasped. “Fox.” His gazed softened as you scooted over, then watched the fox jump around in his hand. “Cute.”

He closed his hand on it, then squeezed a moment and opened it back open to form a ring. He put his tea down, then picked up the ring and offered it to you. “It’s yours.”

You smiled at how it glistened in the light, it was so delicate and beautiful. “Is it cold?”

He nodded. “Only a little, but it won’t hurt at all. I promise. I’d never hurt you; I just want to protect you.” He offered the ring again to you. “So, do you want it, or did I make a mistake?”

You took it from him and smiled at how perfect it was, then you slipped it on your ring hand. “I love it, thank you.” You held your right hand up. “It looks so good...ah, I shouldn’t be wearing things, it looks too good for me.”

Levi ruffled your hair. “Don’t say things like, it looks wonderful on you brat. No, you make it look wonderful.”

You smiled at him, then leaned against him with your head on his shoulder. “You’re so nice Levi.”

“No, I’m not. I’m a horrible and selfish demon that just wants to use anyone, it’s in my nature.”

You pulled a face. “Well if that was all true, then you wouldn’t be making a ring for me, or letting me stay in your place. You’re a nice person.”

Levi pounced on your and pinned you to the sofa. “Has it ever occurred to you, that maybe I’m doing all that for a selfish reason? I’m a demon, I’m not to be trusted at all brat.”

You held your breath as you gazed up at him, you just thought he was so beautiful. You reached up and lightly touched his cheek, then smiled. “You’re so…pretty.”

He held his breath a moment, then felt that burning feeling inside him again. His wings wanted to burst from his back, his teeth appear, horns grow, and ears point. Hange’s voice, what she’d told him kept playing around in his head. Levi couldn’t believe that you, some weak little human rendered him a mess. He leaned closer, you let out a little noise, it was just too adorable. “I’m trying to be scary, to be the big bad wolf and yet, you’re not afraid at all, you’re being sweet and cute.” He sighed. “I don’t get it; how could that asshole Scott give you up for that whore? Tch, makes no fucking sense.” He hummed. “You know, both of them are destined for here for punishment.”

You frowned. “What, why?”

“Well, he sold your soul, so that’s instant sentence and her…well, she’s a selfish and cruel woman who uses others for her own gain.” He narrowed his eyes at you. “Does it bring you joy, that they’re coming here?”

You opened then closed your mouth, then you felt a weight on your heart. You shook your head. “No, it makes me sad that because of me, they’re going to be coming here for punishment. I want them to be happy.” You welled up. “That’s all I want is for people to be happy.”

“What about you?” You looked up at him. “What about your happiness?”

You bit your lip in thought. “Mine?”

He nodded. “Yes, yours. I told you brat; you have to be more selfish.” He leaned closer; his lips brushed over your neck. You didn’t know if it was his cold breath making you shiver, or the thought of him kissing your neck. “Tell me what you want, and I will give it to you, I’ll give you anything your heart desires.” His lips brushed your ear, then he whispered. “Tell me all your secrets.”

You gulped hard, you knew now why Levi was a demon of deals, he could get anyone to do anything for him and you were about to sing to him. You gripped his shirt in your hands, then pressed your face against his chest as well as you could. “I don’t know. I just don’t know Levi.”

He sighed then kissed your neck making you flinch. “Baby steps then.” He pulled away and sat on the sofa as you lay there. “How about this…the dinner tonight? You choose what we’re having, I will have no say in it.”

You sat up. “Do you have any allergies?” You frowned. “What am I saying, you’re a demon of course you don’t.” You knelt up on the sofa. “Ah! I could make the things I really like! I want to show you all the things I love, the human things.” You jumped off the sofa, but your tights covered foot slipped on the tiled floor. You fell forwards, Levi caught you, but it meant your face was very close to his lap and crotch. “S-sorry.”

He lifted you up with ease, then sat you on sideways on his lap. “I told you, no saying sorry.”

You blushed. “A-ah, y-yes…I forget sometimes because I used to say it so often because, well everything was…” You looked to Levi, then away when you saw his look. “I mean, I was made to believe it was all my fault.” You sighed, then looked right at Levi. “Do you like me?” You frowned. “What I mean is…for the longest time, people said they liked me, but they didn’t really. I was used a lot for my kindness, and I let it happen.” You smiled. “I liked helping people even if they didn’t like me.” You touched your chest as you felt your heart breaking. “I feel like an idiot, a fool for letting it happen over and over. Internally I screamed at myself to stop it, but if I did, I thought I was selfish.” You rubbed your eyes to try and stop tears. “I was never loved, never really, but that’s not what I’m asking.” You smiled. “I went on a tangent, huh? What I mean is, do you like me? Like a friend you know? Or is this just charity you looking after me?”

He cupped the side of your cheek and ran his thumb on your skin, he leaned closer and tapped your forehead against his. “I like you brat, I really do. I wouldn’t do what I’ve done for you for just anyone.”

You smiled and hugged him, your cheek against his. “Yay, I have a friend.”

“You do.”

“Oh.” You leaned over to the floor, making Levi grabbed your waist tightly so you didn’t fall. “Shoes, I need to go back in and clean up.” You sat up and slipped your shoes on. “That dancers done, and they always finish the night off.” You stood up, then turned to Levi with a smile. “Hey, so…thank you for this, for being my friend as well.”

Levi tilted his head as he studied you, the demon love within him was bubbling away. “Tch, you’re an odd one.” You smiled with a blush, then walked out the staff room. He really liked a smile on you, your smile was just too pretty. He still hated Scott, it kind of ate away at him. He really wanted to see Scott again, then rip him apart over and over. He couldn’t stand that someone could sell you, it made no sense to him.

Levi licked his spoon and hummed in delight. Demons didn’t need to eat or drink, they just lived without anything needing to keep them going. Levi liked to have tea, because it was enjoyable and other demons like to indulge in the delights of gluttony. However, Levi tonight was rather enjoying himself because of your food. You’d made him a starter, main course and now he was finishing off his dessert. He licked his lips, then pointed at the pot. “What is this?”

You smiled. “Coconut, mango, passion fruit and a bit of lemon.”

He tilted his head and hummed. “Human food is…interesting.”

“You like it?”

You nodded. “I loved all the food you made tonight. Explain to me what each were.”

You put your spoon down. “Well, the starter was goats’ cheese and caramelised onion filo pastry cups. Main course was a dry salmon curry, then the last you know.”

“Could you make dinner again? This was really good.”

You giggled. “Sure, I’d be happy to make dinner again, but I can’t keep doing three courses otherwise I’ll get fat.”

He frowned at your comment. “Scott?”

You opened your mouth then closed. “Yeah…”

“Well, you shouldn’t worry here. You cannot gain weight here, it’s death here, remember?”

You stared at your drink. “Right…right…I forget.” You frowned, then welled up and let the tears flow.

Levi shot up from his seat, then hurried over to you. “Hey, hey, hey.” He knelt and placed his hand on your lap. “Talk to me.”

You rubbed your eyes. “I know I had nothing back on earth, no parents, no friends, no love but…I’m sad because my chance of having a future, having a great job, a wonderful apartment I worked hard to get is gone. I’ll never get married or have kids…it’s gone, all gone.” You sniffed. “I know it seems silly, that it’s just a stupid human thing, but…but…but…”

He pulled you close and held you, then he scooped you up like a bride and carried you to bed. He sat down with you on his lap, then he rubbed your back and leaned back against the wall. “You can have that still, you really can. Vince is paying you to work at the bar, you could save up for a…oh, you can’t it’d not safe. Umm…well, you can work your way up in Vince’s place, get a pay rise or something.”

You sniffed and rubbed your eyes. “Really?”

“Really.”

You smiled sadly. “Okay.”

He gulped. “As for the umm family thing, you can still find someone to love you here and to have children with, that’s if you don’t mind having demon children.”

You giggled a little. “People usually say that children are little demons, but I guess here they’re actual demons.”

Levi hugged you close. “Exactly, but I mean it when I say you’ll find someone here. When a demon falls in love with someone, he or she gets this strong burning desire or yearning within them for the person they love. The love controls them, it consumes them to the point where they only think of that person and no one else. They will do anything and everything they can to make that person happy, to make them feel good. Demon love in eternal.”

You smiled and yawned. “I love the sound of that.” You closed your eyes. “To be actually loved by someone and to love them back, it’s perfect.”

Levi looked down at you as you fell asleep. “It is, isn’t it? Demon love is dangerous though, so you should be careful of whoever falls for you.” You were gone, completely out of it and in a deep sleep due to worry and exhaustion. “I’m dangerous.” He whispered your name to you. “Mainly because I adore you, I’m afraid that maybe the feelings I have for you is demonic love.” He lifted you up, then put you under the covers and clicked his fingers so you were changed into night things and him as well. “For now, though, you need to heal brat.” He got into bed, then lay there and sighed. He looked at you one last time, then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Levi woke up in the night with a strong hunger and desire, it wasn’t for food, but for something physical with only one person in mind. His eyes flew open, he panted a moment and felt his eyes were his demon ones. He looked over to you and saw you sleeping of your side so sweetly. He rolled onto his side and watched you. You wiggled a little, then let out a little moan. His eyes slowly moved down your body. Your lips were nice and plump, your neck long, your skin so soft and warm. His eyes locked out your chest, your body at this angle caused cleavage. Normally in a bra you had a very nice large chest with great cleavage, but like this it was even worse for Levi’s demonic hunger.

He growled at you; his canine teeth appeared as he let the desire take over. He leaned closer, his horns grew on his head, his ears became pointed. He could feel his wings wanting to break free, but the restrictions of how he was lying meant they simply cause an arousing buzzing under his skin. He was close, so close to kissing you. He froze, then pulled back when you hummed and rolled onto your back, head facing up He studied you a moment, then he sat up and pressed his hands either side of you. His black wings grew from his back, a light snow dancing in the air in the room, but it wasn’t too cold. His eyes scanned your face, then your lips. He leaned down ever so slowly, his body in overdrive for you. He was close, so close, but you turned your head to the other side and rolled onto your side and let out a happy sigh.

Levi watched a snowflake land on your cheek, then felt the realisation hit him of what he was doing. He flew backwards and skidded back on the floor on his feet, then covered his mouth with his hand. He reached up and felt his horns, then he moved his wings. He knew what being in this state around you meant, he was either in his rut, or his demonic need and love was consuming him. He needed to do something, anything to protect you from himself. He paced the room, then tried to get rid of his wings and horns, but they wouldn’t go. He tried everything he could, even spoke and angel’s blessing, but nothing worked.

You shivered slightly at the lack of Levi’s warmth, you sat up slightly in your sleepy state and rubbed your eyes. “Levi?”

He gulped. “I’m here.”

“Everything okay?”

“Fine…fine just…” He hid in the dark. “Tch, I have to go out, work reasons. Stay here and sleep, I’ll see you in the morning, okay?”

You sniffed and hummed. “Okay, be safe.” You flopped down onto the bed. “Miss you.”

Levi fought everything in his body not to pounce on you then and there. “Tch, yeah.” He clicked his fingers so he was in normal clothes, then he hurried out the house and went to the one person he knew who could help, but he also knew she’d tease the fuck out of him. He was standing outside Hange’s house quickly, he seemed to have a surge of power, so it didn’t take too long to be there. He banged on her door hard.

Hange opened the door and pouted. “You know, it’s a good job I don’t sleep and spend most of my time studying.” She looked at Levi and grinned at seeing him in his demon form. “Well, this is worth the sudden intrusion. How can I help.”

“Tch, I’m not going to fight with you shitty glasses because this is important, but I need to come in and I need your help.”

She opened her door. “Sure, come on in.” She watched him walk past and admired how beautiful he was in his demon form; she even saw some ice decorating his wings and horns. “So, can I get you a cup of tea?”

He shook his head and began pacing, his body throbbed and burned. With every beat of his heart, it said your name over and over. “No!” He winced at his tone. “No tea, I just…do you have anything to help me?” He turned to her allowing her to see his breathing was different, the look in his eyes was something she’d never seen before in him. “I’m heating up and…and…well these things won’t go.”

She nodded. “I have a drink for it, bear with me a moment.” She ran around and got just what he needed, then handed it over. “Drink.”

He grabbed the drink from her and avoided physical contact, not because he thought he was going to jump her, but because his body didn’t want it. All Levi could think about was you, your body touching his, it’s all he wanted was you and only you. If anyone else touched him, he was afraid he might rip them apart with his bare hands. He downed the drink, then grimaced at the taste. “Fuck, you trying to kill me?”

She took the glass. “No, but it’ll stop all the feelings going on.”

“How long?” He clenched his shirt tightly. “How long will it take?”

“Few seconds.”

Levi clenched his jaw, then felt his urges, his need becoming numb. He sighed and felt relief. “Thank you.”

She giggled. “You’re still in demon form, this is very interesting. I’ve never seen it this bad before.”

“What do you mean?”

She placed the glass in the sink and left it annoying Levi internally. “Well, after that drink people usually turn back to normal for a bit, you haven’t.” She walked to the sofa with Levi, then sat down in a single seat as he dropped and sat on the sofa. “Tell me, what happened?”

He sighed and placed his head in his hands. “We were at the bar, we talked in the back and she got upset about things, which makes sense because she’s healing, and I may have teased her a bit. I had what you told me I had, these urges to make her happy and to please her. I controlled myself, we talked things out and she asked if I liked her, of course in her stupidly sweet and innocent way.” He looked up at Hange. “She wanted to know if I liked her, if I was her friend and I said yes. She got all…adorable.” He groaned and looked away. “Tch, then she cooks me a three-course meal to die for and gets all happy I love it and I want more.” He went to sit back, but his wings got in the way. “We then talked again, and I made a small comment I shouldn’t have, and she cried, big time. She was sad she couldn’t work hard in a job and earn a house of her own or work her way up in a job. She was sad that she would never have kids or a husband. Tch, silly human stuff.”

Hange nodded. “Well, we live for forever and their life is so short…humans are told from a young age that marriage, a job, a house and kids are great goals to achieve. I think they’re lovely too.”

He nodded. “I do too…tch, but the way she puts it is so…” He sighed and felt the feelings before fighting with whatever drink Hange gave him. “I told her not to give up on love, she’ll find someone here to have kids with if she doesn’t mind demon children.” He blushed. “The whole love thing I was thinking of me, but I don’t care if she doesn’t pick me, as long as she’s happy.”

She hummed. “Right, right…so then what?” She was so excited to hear this part, not that the other stuff was juicy, but she loved the more biological side of things a little more.

He rubbed his mouth with his hand. “We went to sleep, then I woke up randomly in the night with my demon eyes and just had one thing on my mind, her. I rolled over to look at her, that’s when my fucking horns appear, and my ears pointed. I was eyeing her up in her sleep, she looked so tasty.” He balled his fists up and put them over his eyes. “I tried to kiss her Hange, she was doing nothing at all, just being sweet and innocent and I wanted to kiss her, ravage her in any way possible.” He sighed and moved his hands away from his face and stared at the floor. “Then she moved onto her back, but that didn’t stop me. He leaned over her and that’s when my wings could finally appear, they couldn’t on my side and just buzzed under my skin. I went to kiss her again, but she rolled onto her side. I tired again and…well if it weren’t for me seeing some of my snow land and melt on her cheek, I don’t know what I would have done.”

“Hmmm.”

He ruffled the back of his head. “I flew away from her, hid in the dark and she woke up a little. She looked so cute all sleepy and missing my body and warmth next to her. I wanted to pounce on her, but I knew I shouldn’t. I told her I had work and she said that was fine and well, she said she’d miss me and I just…” He growled, then he caught himself and covered his mouth with his hand. “What the fuck is wrong with me?”

She got up, then gave him another medicated drink. “I know you are feeling demonic love for her, that’s very clear.” She grabbed some things from her med room. “Since you first came to me, I knew you felt for her.”

Levi downed the drink again and felt the numbing happen. “Tch, she’s still healing from her ex, she doesn’t need me pouncing on her all the fucking time.”

She shrugged. “What’s wrong with a good fuck?” He looked away from her making her grin. “Aaah…you don’t want to.”

He shook his head. “I want her in that way, but more…”

“You want to make love to her.”

He nodded and imagined you under him moaning away. “All night and day, for as long as her body can stand it.”

She knelt in front of him. “Hand please.” She took his offered hand, then pricked his finger and dropped his blood into a tester. “I think that’s really sweet, nothing wrong with that, but I get your point that you want to protect her for a little longer, that she’s not ready to experience these feelings of yours.”

He nodded and watched the little hole on his finger heal up. “Besides, if it is demon love like you say, I want to properly demon court her and human court her, so I need lessons shitty glasses.”

She grinned. “Happy to give you those lessons.” She stood up and checked the results. “Oh dear, well this is not a good combo and a fascinating thing.”

Levi frowned. “What?”

She turned to him. “You’re in a demon rut.”

He shook his head and stood up. “No, not possible. My ruts are very small, barely anything. Hell, I go to work on my ruts unlike others, I can deal with it.”

She grinned. “Well, maybe you were due for a big one.”

“I’ve never had a rut like this, ever.”

She hummed and nodded. “Well, it seems because you are in demon love, it’s fuelled your rut.” She walked around and cleared her medical things. “Not only do you want to love her and make her happy, but you also want to bond and mate with her.” She tilted her head. “And by the looks of things, really, really badly.” She clapped her hands. “What a fun little study this will be.”

Levi began pacing. “No, no, this isn’t good at all. I can’t like this around her right now, she needs support as she heals. I can’t be like this; I can’t be my demon self. Is there anything you can do?”

She sighed. “Well there’s a few options. You could go to the red-light district and work your rut out there with someone.”

Levi shook his head. “No, the thought of someone else touching me like that, it makes my flesh crawl.”

“Well, you could go see her and ravage her and tell her you lover her.”

“No, she needs time.”

Hange shrugged. “Last option is, you lock yourself up for a few days and wait this whole thing out.”

He stopped pacing. “That’s the best option…but what about looking after her? I can’t leave her alone. The mark on her allows me to know if she’s okay, but I can’t come to her aid in this state.”

She smiled at him. “You can stay here with me; I have a med ward here and you can bunk up there and I can medicate you. I can talk to Mike and Erwin; they can take turns looking after her while the other goes to work.” She hummed. “She has time off work, right?”

Levi nodded. “Yeah, she does.”

“That’s nice of Vince…anyway, we can do that and simply tell her you’re sick.”

He shook his head. “No, no don’t tell her that.”

“Why not?”

He sighed. “Because she’s so nice, she’ll beg you to bring her to me and see if I’m well and if you say I’m fine, she’ll want to come and see me anyway. Just…just tell her I’m working.”

She walked with him to her med bit, glass screen doors open to the four beds ready for patients. “Alright, I’ll tell her you’re working.”

Levi got on a bed and sighed. “Thank you.”

“You should rest, suppressing your urges is trying for the body.”

He flopped down onto it on his side. “Just make sure she’s okay while I’m gone.”

“Promise. Now sleep, I have to make multiple medical drinks for you.” She walked out, then began her work. She couldn’t help but grin, seeing Levi like this was new and interesting. Levi had never had a rut this bad before, nor had he bene in demon love either. The best of it all was it was all for a human, a cute human girl too with a pure heart and soul. She did promise not to let you know and to keep you away, but her interests were peaked. After all, Hange was a demon scientist, and scientists observed and experimented, she had to try something. Maybe she could get you into the room with Levi, just for a second to see your affect on him. Or maybe she could get you to stand on the other side of the screen doors, just for your protection and see what would happen. Yes, she was going to do just that because one little experiment wouldn’t hurt a fly.


	3. Chapter 3

You hadn’t seen Levi in two days and you really missed him, it was weird not having him around. However, with him gone you managed to make new friends. Your first day without him you got close to his boss Erwin, he was sweet and kind, but seemed to be work focused a lot. When he finally stopped working and fought his nerves of being around you, the two of you talked for hours about all sorts. Erwin was fascinated by human leaders, wars and philosophy. So, you told him everything you knew, and he loved every second as you drank tea together. You liked Erwin, he was someone who could talk to and he’d give you a level-headed answer.

Today though, you had Mike. Mike was a quiet guy, he didn’t talk loads like Erwin, but he did sniff you and seemed very happy at your smell. He spent the first couple of hours just watching you, observing you like you were a little bunny and he was a wolf. He only said a few words, all answers to your questions. You wanted to be closer to him, more of a friend so you did what you thought would work. You brought out a video game and offered him the other controller, he was very delighted and interested, but he only showed it in his face and didn’t say anything.

However, now you were playing a fighting game and he was totally relaxed with you. The two of you were laughing, joking and play fighting a little. Mike was like the brother you always wanted. Mike chuckled at you. “I must say, these human time passers are interesting.”

You tapped a can of diet coke on his head. “Yep.” You handed it to him, then sat down next to him. “I used to love playing games.”

“Why?”

You hummed and shrugged. “Dunno, maybe because when I was at school I was bullied and others told me I was never good enough, but video games…” You smiled. “They let you escape your crap life, they tell you are great, you’re a winner and to keep going. They make you feel valued, even if it’s just words on a screen or someone’s recorded voice.”

Mike smiled. “I love them.”

You smiled up at him. “They’re great right?”

He nodded. “It’s an interesting yet perfect combination of human ingenuity and imagination. The arts meet science.” He chose a single player game, the started playing. “They involve ethics and philosophy; they give you a chance to be a good or bad person in another world.” He glanced over at you as you just enjoyed watching someone else play a game, someone else enjoy something you love. “May I come over here and play games with you, even when I’m not scheduled to take care of you?”

You smiled brightly at him. “Yes! I’d love that.” You hummed a laugh. “I can’t believe it; it took my soul being sold for me to make friends.” You gasped. “You are my friend, right? Sorry if you don’t.”

He ruffled your hair. “We’re friends, I don’t act like this with just anyone.”

You smiled. “Cool.”

“Hange is going to love you.”

You frowned. “Hange?”

He nodded. “She’s a doctor here and one of mine, Erwin’s and Levi’s closet of friends. She’s a little nuts, but that’s because she gets so excited.”

You smiled. “I look forward to meeting her.”

You and Mike jumped as Levi’s front door burst open to reveal Hange, she locked eyes with you and grinned. “Well, well, well, we finally meet.”

You gulped. “Mike?”

He smirked and got back to his game. “That’s Hange. Oh, little word of warning, she’s loves cuddling.”

You got up and walked over. “Hello Hange.” You introduced yourself. “Everyone calls me kitten though, it’s my name here because I’m not supposed to use my name…I just gave you my real name like an idiot…oh Levi’s gonna kill me.”

She squeaked, then hugged you hard. “Oh, you are just as cute as pie! I love you and I want to take you home with me. I’ll pet you, feed you, love you and give you anything you want.”

You giggled and hugged her back. “I like you.”

She kissed your temple. “Good! Because if you didn’t my little demon heart would break. Now! I’m here for something super important.”

Mike paused the game and looked over. “What are you planning?”

Mike knew what was going on with Levi, so did Erwin and all of them were fascinated and interested. Which is why all of them had watched you so closely when they looked after you, because they wanted to see more of the girl that made Levi lose his composure and himself. She grinned at Mike and hugged you with one arm. “Come on Mike, aren’t you a little bit curious about what would happen?”

He hummed, he’d really loved to know actually how one of their strongest would react to the object of his love, as well as his rut. He sighed and got up. “If he asks, it was all your idea and I didn’t know.”

She jumped up and down. “Thank you! Oh, this is going to be fun!”

You looked up at Hange as she led you out the front door, Mike behind. “Umm…what’s going on?”

Hange looked down at you as you walked the streets. “We’re going to my place dear; I have a patient there so I can’t leave them alone for too long. All we’re doing is going there so I can ask you a few questions, give you a little check up and see how your body is coping to being here. Sound good?”

You smiled and nodded. “Okay.” Hange began her evil giggle, Mike was amused by it, but you were just confused at why she was so giddy about giving you a medical check-up. She pushed you through her front door, you saw the place wasn’t super messy, but it was still a little, like organised chaos. You walked around and saw the glass slide doors for the med bay. “So, where do you need me?”

“Just wait there, I’ll get you and Mike a drink!”

You nodded with a smile, then looked around the place. You stood with your back to the slide doors unaware Levi was sleeping in a bed back there. As you stood, your scent seemed to roll off you. Hange and Mike could cope with it, to them it was like walking into a bakery and smelling freshly baked sweet things. However, to Levi it was something more. He woke up from his rest and felt a hunger in him burning strongly. He sat up, his demon form had relaxed over the two days, but now it was back to how he first was when he got here. He sniffed the air and moaned at the wonderful scent. He got up and felt his body sing for you, his heart beat your name. He climbed off the bed, then walked around and sniffed the air, he was so hungry. He turned his head to the slide doors; there you were back to him in a cute skirt and top taking a drink from Hange and giggling at a joke of hers. He growled, heat pooled below, he wanted, no needed you.

You sipped your fresh juice and hummed. “So good, I can’t believe it took me dying to taste the best food and drink ever.”

Hange smiled. “We always have the best, it’s a form of punishment for the bad. We eat and drink good things, while they have nothing but bad things.”

You smiled. “I wish I could be happier about that, but you know me. I feel bad people are being punished, I like helping people but.” You sighed. “Vince told me at his bar, the souls there were terrible people.” You gulped. “It’s just hard you know?”

Mike ruffled your hair and smiled. “That’s because you’re a good person to the core.”

You shivered at a warm body behind you, but the breath on your neck was cold. Both Mike and Hange were staring at something. Your frowned. “What’s wrong?”

You gasped as arms wrapped around you, then lips run up your cheek and the deep voice of Levi say your name. “Mine.” You squealed as you flew backwards, then in a blink of an eye you were pressed against a hospital bed. You gazed up at Levi as he leaned over you, your legs perfectly parted for him so he could press his pelvis against yours. “All mine.” He leaned closer; his canine teeth dragged over your skin making you shiver. “So beautiful, so sweet.” He lightly nipped the crook of your neck, right where a demon would mark another to confirm their love. You let out a little choked moan as he did, you felt bad for liking this because of Scott, but it felt so good.

Levi rested his weight on you’re a little, his body enjoyed and reeled in delight at the warmth from your heat on him. He licked your skin and loved how sweet you were, like tasting a strawberry. You leaned into his touch and moaned a little at him, your hands gripping his shirt tightly. You gasped as his hand dragged up the outside of your thigh and up under your skirt. You felt heat burning below, you were ashamed of yourself for being so turned on by this man. “Levi…” He growled at you only making things worse, the sound of his name on your lips was perfection, he wanted more. His hand reached your bum cheek, then he squeezed it making you let out a little moan you were so desperately trying not to get out. “L-Levi.”

Hange and Mike hand watched you get taken, then the doors ice over. Hange hummed. “We need to get in there or he’s screwing her brains out in my nice clean med bay.”

Mike sighed. “You really didn’t think this through, did you?”

“Nope.”

He clicked his neck, then allowed his hand to turn into a beast’s. Mike’s demon ability was to be a wolf like beast. He slashed at the ice, then slammed his shoulder into the doors breaking them down. The both ran towards you just as Levi had grabbed your bum. You turned your head away from Levi giving him more access to your neck. He was just about to bite down, but he was grabbed and yanked back by Mike. “Keep it in your pants you short grump.”

You had your eyes tightly shut; you still lay there on the bed. Hange walked over, then ran her hand over your hair. “Hey kitten, you can open your eyes now.”

You did, then sat up on the bed. “What just happened?”

“Well, Levi is not working, he’s just going through something.”

“Is he okay?” You looked at Levi being held back by Mike; his eyes hadn’t left you. “Are you okay Levi? Is there anything I can do?”

Levi growled at you, then threw Mike off him and appeared right behind you. You squeaked at him, but he didn’t pin you down this time, instead he just wrapped his arms around you and held you from behind and buried his nose in your neck and inhaled. You gulped as he moaned a little, his hands squeezing you. You jumped when your felt his canine teeth on your earlobe. He hummed. “I’m perfect brat now you’re here, all I need is you.”

Hange smiled. “Well, at least he’s not grinding on you.”

You blushed. “He was…oh…”

She laughed. “I’ll explain everything in the living room, Levi needs his medical tea and you look like you could do with a cold drink.”

You whined and nodded. “Y-yes please, but umm I can’t move.”

“Don’t worry, I have this under control.” She looked up at Levi. “Levi? Could you carry this cute thing into the living room?”

Levi scooped you up like a bride, then nuzzled against you as he carried you. “Happy to do anything for this one.”

You held his shirt, then looked up at him. “Are you okay?”

The glaze over his eyes faded away a little, he wasn’t consumed by his need for you. “I will be in a few days, but right now…” He groaned a little as he fought himself. “I’m fighting myself so I can be human for you, I don’t want to scare you. So, I’m sorry if I touch you a lot, it just…it sooths me.”

You smiled. “Well, if touching me makes you feel better, then you can touch me as much as you like.”

“Dangerous words brat.” He growled at you. “Human hunger is not so strong, but demon hunger is very, very intense.”

You hummed and smiled at him. “Well, I trust you Levi. You’ve done so much for me and you care about me as a friend, so I know you’d never do anything to hurt me.”

He felt his heart throb for you, he couldn’t believe how sweet and kind you were even though he was being very selfish with you. “Tch, you’re too kind for your own good.” He sat you on the sofa. “I’ll get her drink, I need to please her and if getting her a drink is it, then let me.”

Hange smiled. “Sure, but I’ll make your med drink.”

You watched Levi, then looked to Mike. “Am I too kind for my own good?”

Mike smiled. “You’re perfect just the way you are kitten, he’s just experiencing very selfish thoughts and you’re letting him act on them because you want him to be happy. It’s sweet of you, but he views it as bad because he thinks he’s taking advantage of you.” He saw you look sad. “But as I said, just keep being you, don’t change at all, okay? He likes you just the way you are.”

You smiled. “Okay.” You watched Levi down his medical drink, then he shuddered and sighed. You smiled at him as he eyed you, you were just admiring the way he looked. “Is this your demon form?”

He walked over with your drink. “Yes.”

You held the glass with two hands. “It’s really beautiful.”

He growled at you, then turned away. “Tch, this is why I said to keep her away from me.”

You looked to Mike. “Did I say or do something bad?”

Hange giggled and sat down. “No far from it, you said very good things to him. How about we all sit, get comfy and then I’ll tell you everything.” She looked to Levi. “Sit.”

You looked up at Levi and smiled. “I can move if you want me to?” Levi climbed up on the sofa, then sat behind you and hugged you to his chest. You just held your glass in your hands as Levi’s pelvis pressed against your bum, his thighs squeezed you and his arms hugged you tightly. He reached up and played with your hair, then pulled you back so your back was against his chest. You blushed. “Umm…so Hange?”

She smiled. “Sorry, this is just wonderful to watch…” She clapped her hands together. “Right! Well, I guess I should explain for everyone here to understand. You seem my cute little kitten, demons experience what we call a rut. You might have heard the term before, but basically, they go into full sinful mode, it happens every couple of months for a few days. Problem is, since meeting you Levi has developed these feelings for you, which has turned into something known as demon love. Do you know what that is?”

You nodded. “Levi told me.”

She smiled. “Great, back to the rut. A rut is they want to indulge in sins as I said, but mainly the sin of lust. So, most demons find their partner, or anyway willing and just work it out physically. Now, combine his demon love with his rut and you see his issue. Instead of just wanting anyone for his rut, he wants you because of his demon love. Which is why he’s kissing, nipping you as much as he is. Being near you, touching you or anything like that brings him comfort, it soothes the burning need in him, but it doesn’t fix it.”

You frowned. “Well, I want to help him get better, he’s clearly in some discomfort.”

Mike sighed. “Yeah, if nothings done it’s really uncomfortable and the med drink is horrible.”

“What can I do to help to fix this? I really want to help.”

Hange giggled and had a wicked grin on her face. “Well, if you reaaaaally want to help him, there’s one thing you can do. It involves the removal of clothes, being in a bed, or anywhere really and him being naked. Get my drift?”

You blushed hard and nodded. “Y-yeah, I get it.”

Levi pressed his face against your back. “Don’t worry brat, I came here so I wouldn’t do that to you. You’re healing, you need time, you don’t need some horny demon trying to feel you up and get you naked and moaning for hours.”

Your eyes widened. “Wait, hours?”

Hange laughed. “Yeah, us demons can last a long time.”

“Well…that’s umm…wow.” You drank a lot of your juice. “So umm, what do we do with Levi then?”

She sighed. “He’s in his last days of the rut, so he could go home with you. He might be a little touchy feely, but you’re safe.”

You nodded. “Okay, sure if he wants to come home with me.”

Levi ran his lips up the edge of your ear. “I want to go home with you, now.”

Mike glanced at Hange. “I dunno if this is a good idea, he should stay away from her for one more day, just to be sure.”

Hange nodded. “Even though I am enjoying myself, I think it is for the best that he has one more day away from her.”

Levi growled and hugged you. “I’m not letting her go.”

You hummed. “One day?”

Hange nodded. “Just one more day.”

You shifted and sat sideways to look at Levi, you took a moment to admire his eyes, horns and ears. “Levi?”

He hummed. “What is it?”

You nibbled your lip. “I’m umm…I have a…a selfish request.”

His eyes widened a little, he was so proud. “Yeah?”

You nodded. “Yeah, could umm…could you stay here with Hange for one more day? Just for your health. I’d worry about you if you came home because, well I know how to deal with sick humans, but not sick demons.”

He sighed. “Sure, I’ll stay here.”

You smiled. “Great. Thank you.”

“Well done for asking something and being selfish, it was very good of you.”

You blushed and smiled. “I tried my best.”

“You’ll get better, little steps.”

Mike got up when he heard Levi growl, then saw his hand wander on you. “Alright, time for the kitten to go home.” He pulled you to your feet. “Let’s get you back, I have a video game to finish.”

You smiled. “Yeah! Oh, do you want pizza? I can make pizza from scratch.”

“I’d love that.” He walked to the door, then stopped and pointed at Levi who’d followed you to the door. “You should say goodbye.”

You smiled at Levi, then hurried over to him and hugged him tightly. “Get better soon, I miss having you around.”

Levi hugged you back. “Tch, thanks brat.”

Vince smiled at you as you spun around on the stage and was singing a little song for him. Today you had some training with him, as well as cleaning up of the bar, so for once there were no dancers, which meant you both had free reign of the place until night and you were just messing about. He walked closer to the stage, then opened his arms out so you jumped, and he caught you, then spun you around. You giggled at him. “This is fun.”

He carried you to the bar. “I’m happy to see you smiling finally, you’ve been here for two months now, right?”

You nodded. “Right.”

He sat you on the bar, then patted your legs. “Didn’t Levi go through a rut a few days ago?”

You hummed. “He did, but he’s home now and back to normal.”

“Good, I’m glad. He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

You shook your head. “No, he just wanted to touch me loads.”

Vince grinned. “Lucky you.” You blushed and crossed your legs, Vince eyed you and thought you were truly beautiful and stunning. Vince could imagine you in a long red dress, a slit on the leg as well the dress being off the shoulder that squeezed your boobs. You were too good for silk, so a nice felt style cloth that added texture to a touch would be divine. “He control himself?”

“He did.” You fiddled with your hands. “He’s been so nice to me, keeping his distance and being so lovely and caring.” You sighed. “I miss him at the moment.”

He tilted his head. “Oh?”

“He’s been working a lot. Apparently, a lot of people want to sell their souls.”

Vince leaned on your lap and looked up at you. “Kitten, humans are not as good as you think they are.”

You gave him a tiny smile. “Yeah, it seems so…but demons are really nice, all of you are.”

He smirked. “We’re nice only to you because you’re nice to us, you wouldn’t be saying that if you were being punished by us, that’s when we’re nasty.”

You hummed and played with his almost white hair. “So, what are angels like?”

“Assholes.”

You laughed. “You’re not saying that because you’re a demon, are you?”

He laughed and leaned into your touch. “I mean it though, angels are assholes. They’re stuck up and pretentious. Us lot here? We’re more real and down to earth sort of speak.”

You nodded. “Got it.”

He sighed. “Just hope and pray you don’t meet one.”

“Why?”

He reached up and touched your cheek. “Because they’ll take one look at your pretty soul, then they’ll want to have you as their own. I don’t want to lose you, you’re my best worker.”

You smacked him in the arm with the back of your hand and laughed. “Ass.”

He chuckled. “You’re my friend too.” He took your hands in his. “My very dear and good friend.” He smiled at you. “So, I have a great idea for tonight. How about elegance night? I’ll be in a three-piece suit, you in a nice long dress. You know that kind of thing.”

You nodded. “I’d love that!”

“Great.” He stepped back, ran his hands through his hair so it was slicked back, then he spun around on his heel and bit his lip. You gasped as a perfect three-piece suit appeared on his body. He smirked at you, pulled on his lapels. “What do you think?”

You clapped your hands. “Perfection! Ten out of ten!”

He laughed. “Thank you.” He grabbed your hips and lifted you off the bar. “Now my little kitten, we just have to make you look purrrfect.”

You rolled your eyes. “I swear you get worse and worse.”

He held one of your hands, then twirled you around as the red dress he imagined appeared on you. Your hair was down and perfect, your makeup dark and lips red and nails black. He stepped back from you. “Wow, you are…well…if there was a visual representation for temptation? You would be it.”

You blushed. “I don’t think I would be but thank you.”

“Tch, fuck.” You looked over to Levi, he had a bag in his hand. He walked closer, then cleared his throat. “Hey brat.”

You smiled. “Hi, welcome back. Was work okay?”

He nodded and reached out and played with your earring. “Lots of deals being made, lots of souls to collect. All done now.” He sighed and held both earrings in his hands. “These will look better.” He pulled away to reveal ice earrings. He leaned closer, then blew air on your neck to create a necklace. “And this.”

You touched the necklace and smiled. “Thank you.”

He lifted up a bag. “I got you something from the human world, it’s some junk food and drink you talked about to me that you love.”

You gasped, then bounced up and down and looked inside. “Sweet! Thank you so much. What’s the occasion?”

He sighed. “Well, I was away for a while and I wanted to say thank you for being there for me through the rut. I’m…sorry if I did anything to offend you then or pushed you too much.”

You smiled and shook your head. “It was fine, you were fine.”

He pinched your cheek. “Tch, oi stop with the it’s fine stuff.”

You giggled at him. “Levi, really it’s fine because you didn’t mean to be the way you were, but thank you for all this, I can’t wait to eat it all.”

He reached in the bag, then pulled out a cuddly black bear with blue eyes and a grumpy look. He handed it to you. “I also got you this.”

You gasped, then smiled brightly and hugged the bear as tight as possible. He was as big as your torso, so he was perfect for hugs. “Oh, he’s perfect and so soft!” You leaned up and kissed Levi’s cheek. “Thank you.”

He blushed a little. “You’re welcome.”

You looked at the bear, then wiggled his arms. You ran over to Vince, then held up the bear. “Look how cute he is.”

Vince was a little confused, demons didn’t do buying gifts for others, you just used your powers to show off. It was possible that this was a human dating thing, or a human courting thing. Levi was going to try two types of courting with you, human and demon because he knew he wanted you to be his forever. He wanted to do things right, because you were worth everything. Vince could tell this, he thought it was amusing and cute. “He’s very cute.”

You smiled and hugged your new bear. “Oh, can Levi stay?” You turned to Levi. “Can you stay and help?”

Levi sighed. “I could, if you want me to.”

You smiled at Vince and bounced up and down. “Please, please, please, please, please.”

Vince smiled as he watched you. “Alright you crazy kitten, Levi can stay and help out if he gets changed.” He looked up at Levi. “I’m doing some hosting tonight; I could do with the backup behind the bar. Can you mix a drink?”

Levi nodded. “I can. I’ll get changed.” He clicked his fingers to appear in a three-piece suit with a red cravat to match you, his hair slicked back to show off his handsome face. “How about this?”

You blushed. “You look good.”

Vince smiled. “You had to get one up on me, huh?”

You gasped, then ran behind the bar and into the staff room. You placed your bear next to your bag, then petted his head. “Be good Mr bear.” You stood up and smiled at Levi as he walked in. “Thank you again for the gifts.”

He walked over to you, placed the bag down, then pulled you into a hug. He wanted to tell you more about this demon love he had for you, but he was scared at your reaction. He wanted to say he couldn’t help himself but love you, but he was scared you’d run away or reject him. So, instead he just held you for a moment. “Sorry, I just missed your pretty face a lot today.”

You hummed and rubbed his back. “Bad deals?”

He pulled away and nodded. “Sometimes I can’t stand it, but I have no choice but to say yes to the deals.”

“Could you ever say no?”

He nodded. “We are allowed to reject the deals, but it’s very rare we do.”

You hummed. “Any more people like me?”

He shook his head and cupped the side of your face. “You’re the first and last deal I’ve ever made were someone has sold another’s soul for their own gain.” He sighed and shook his head, then looked down. “It was bad of me to accept a deal like that, I shouldn’t have, but I’m glad I did because we met.”

You smiled. “You know, even though my own boyfriend sold me for him to have love and I lost my life, part of me is kind of glad he did. For the first time in my life, I have friends and people who care about me. I have a job I love; I live in a nice place and I laugh and smile a lot more than I used to.” You frowned. “I’m still torn about it all, but when I think about the times, I’ve had here I’m happy, but then I feel guilty about being happy here.”

Levi felt his heart hurt, then he gulped. “If you had the chance to go back, would you?”

You stared at Levi for a while, then looked away. “I…I don’t know…I haven’t really thought about that.”

“Tch, I shouldn’t have asked. Let’s get out there and make drinks and have a good night, alright?”

You smiled and nodded. “Okay.”

Levi was cleaning his apartment today while you were left to your own devices. He walked out the bedroom after cleaning it and frowned, he couldn’t see you anywhere. He listened with his demon ears and heard a sweet humming, he followed it and found you behind the sofa. You were lying on your tummy with your legs kicking in the air, you were eating some sweeties, sipping some pop and you were drawing away. Levi loved the booty shorts you were wearing, it allowed him to admire your bum. “What you up to?”

You looked behind you at Levi, then smiled. “I’m just drawing.”

He walked around to your side, then crouched. “Didn’t know you liked drawing.”

You shrugged. “It’s something to keep me busy.”

“Thought you liked gaming?”

You smiled. “I do, but I don’t fancy single player and I messaged Mike to come over and play, but he can’t because of work.”

Levi was annoyed, he hated that you wanted Mike and not him. He took a moment to collect himself, to push down his demon love for you, then he spoke. “I could play with you.”

You looked at him and grinned. “That’d be cool, but umm aren’t you cleaning?”

“Done it all.”

You smiled. “You’re really good at that, huh?”

He shrugged. “I guess, so you want to play?”

You nodded and got up, you went to go to the tv, but you turned to your things. “Sorry, I should clean this up.” You gathered your food and drink, then hurried to the table and put them on, then you ran back and picked up your drawings.

Levi hummed. “You look like a little kid.”

You stopped and pouted at him. “I’m not a kid.”

“Now you are.”

You walked over to the table. “Fine, I’m a big kid.”

“It’s not a bad thing, it’s rather sweet.”

You sat down on the sofa. “If you say so.”

He sat next to you, then leaned over and kissed the shell of your ear. “Proud of you for biting back.”

You blushed, you liked how his lips felt against your skin. You still felt this sting of guilt, but you knew you shouldn’t feel that way. The bad voice in your head was eating away at you as always, but you were trying to fight it. You were dead now, Scott didn’t want you anymore, he made that clear when he sold you. You couldn’t help but think that it was your fault, he sold you because you weren’t good enough, you didn’t try hard enough. You yelped when you felt a bite on your earlobe. “Ow, what was that for Levi?”

He lightly kissed the wound. “You were in your head again and blaming yourself, I could tell.”

“I…I wasn’t…”

He peaked at your face. “Trying to lie to a demon is a bad idea.”

You glanced at him, then sighed. “You’re right, but I don’t want you to worry about me as much as you do.”

“I can’t help but worry, remember I have this connection to you.”

You frowned. “Demon love, right? The want and need to protect someone, to be around them.”

He nodded. “Yes.” There was a lot more to it, he wanted to tell you just how deep the emotions went and the love, or how possessive and dangerous a demon in love could be. Thankfully though, Levi could control himself around you, so he could ease himself into your heart. “So, talk.”

You sighed. “It’s stupid stuff again. Like, maybe it was my fault my soul was sold. I didn’t do a good enough job being Scott’s girlfriend, maybe if I tried better and worked harder, he wouldn’t have…” You turned and hugged Levi’s arm to your chest, then tapped your forehead against his shoulder. “I don’t want it to sound like I don’t want…that I’m not happy…that being around you is bad…I just.” You squeezed him. “You make me so happy; you really do. I don’t want you to think that I think I…I’m sorry I can’t get my words out.”

Levi turned to you, he cupped your face and lifted your head up. “That’s okay, because I have a very special trick, I can use to read you. That’s if you don’t mind?”

You shook your head. “No, I don’t mind. It’ll make it easier I guess for you to know what’s going on in my head and heart.”

He nodded and smiled. “It won’t hurt, it’s all harmless.” He looked you in the eyes, after one of his blinks his eyes became his demon ones. “Just open yourself up to me.” You took a few deep breaths, then you relaxed yourself. You felt all your emotions, everything buzzing around in your head and hurt swimming around in you, then it felt like they were being pulled from you. You saw Levi well up, then a tear rolled down his cheek. He yanked you close and held you against him, his hand on the back of your head, the other on your lower back. He had just watched and experienced everything that had happened to you when you were alive, all the loss and pain, then he felt everything that you were going through now. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

You welled up as the side effects of the connection washed over you, you experienced and remembered all the pain of being bullied for years at school, the pain of losing your mum and dad. You felt the struggle to survive the world by having shitty jobs, living from paycheck to paycheck, along with crap apartments. You remembered the exes who broke you, the unsatisfied nights that lacked passion with your exes. The way you loved people, but never got anything back. You felt the betrayal of friends using you for their gain, but you kept helping them because you couldn’t be selfish. Then you felt the raw pain of what Scott did to you, there was no guilt or blame that it was your fault, you just were overwhelmed with loss.

You felt Levi squeeze you again, you gulped and felt feelings in you he didn’t see. All the pain and sadness had masked some deep feelings, feelings you wanted Levi to see. “Again.”

Levi pulled from you. “What?”

“Look again, you missed some things.”

He cupped your face. “Are you sure?”

You nodded. “I’m sure, because when you did it just now, I re-felt everything I went through and it cleared my thoughts a little.” You gulped and looked to Levi. “It also pushed some deep feelings to the surface; things I think you need to see and feel to help me understand what they are and to feel them again and stronger.”

“Okay.” His eyes changed, then he looked into your eyes again. He felt his heart flutter as he experienced how you felt, he could feel that there was attraction and love. He understood that you loved him, but you were building up that love slowly because you were afraid, you were so afraid of being hurt again and losing at love yet again. You were afraid of opening up to someone again and them not wanting you anymore. You were afraid of being left alone, but you so desperately wanted to love. You wanted to give in to how you felt and love Levi, you just didn’t know how to. He stopped looking, then leaned closer as he felt his need and desire for you eat away at him. His lips tingled as they got close, so close to yours. He could feel you leaning in, which just sent his heart racing with happiness, you wanted to kiss him as much as he wanted to kiss you. He winced when his phone went off. “Sorry.”

You smiled at him. “That’s okay, I need to process all these feelings that have just been brought up.”

He kissed your temple, then got up with his phone and sighed. “I understand how you feel, I felt it all. Though human feelings are different to demon feelings, experiencing them like I did just now…I want to help you more than ever.”

You blushed and hugged yourself. “Thank you.”

“A human shouldn’t experience that much emotional pain and suffering, it’s not good. We can talk about it, or whatever you want to do.”

You smiled at him. “Thank you again, but you should really get your phone.”

He looked at his phone ringing in his hand, Erwin’s name on it. “But you’re more important right now. I just made you relive all your life’s emotions.”

You laughed. “I’m fine Levi, I lived through those emotions, I can do it again. Besides, you’re a demon and that is probably a job. I don’t want your boss to be mad at you because of me.”

Levi nodded and sighed. “Okay, I’ll be right back though.”

You smiled. “I know.”

He answered the call and went into the bedroom. “Hello?”

Erwin sighed. “You took your time.”

“I was busy with the brat.”

“I hope you’re not pushing her.”

Levi looked to the door. “No, I’m not I used demon eyes as per her request to look at how she felt, mainly because she was confused about how to feel and how to put her emotions into words. So, now I know everything about her, and she says her emotions have been shifted and set in place instead of bouncing about.”

Erwin hummed. “Well, that’s good news. She can work on getting better now thanks to you, plus you can help her right and eventually tell her what your demon love for her really means.”

“Yeah.”

Erwin let out a long sigh. “So, about this call, it’s work but…you’re not going to be happy.”

Levi frowned. “Why?”

He could hear Erwin gulp. “It’s Scott.” Levi felt his heart drop and his rage boil, he sat down on the bed. “He wants to make another deal.”

“Tch, that little shit want another woman?”

“Actually, it’s um…it’s.” He said your name making Levi’s blood run cold. “He wants to make a deal involving her again.”

“What…what are the details?”

You walked into the bedroom and frowned. “Hey Levi? Can we go shopping for food or something? I want to bake and cook, but we don’t have much in.” You stared at Levi and saw the dark look on his face. “Sorry, did I interrupt an important call? I should have stayed in the other room, sorry.”

Levi gulped. “I’ll call you back Erwin.” He ended the call and clenched his jaw, then unclenched. “There’s a job.”

You walked over, then reached out and played with his hair. “Okay.”

“It’s Scott.” You froze at his words, the two of you gazed at each other. “He wants to make another deal and it involves you.”


	4. Chapter 4

Erwin stood up when he saw you enter the room with Levi, he smiled at you and said your name. “Lovely to see you.”

You gave him a sad smile. “You two.”

He walked over and ruffled your hair. “You look good, that dress is really cute. Oh, we need to do another meet up right? I have a few questions about some leaders.”

You nodded. “Sure.”

He looked up to Levi. “I’m guessing we’re talking about the deal later.”

You moved to Levi and held his hand, then cuddled up to his arm. Levi looked down at you and smiled a little. “She knows, I told her.”

Erwin sighed. “Okay, alright…I’m sorry.”

You shook your head. “It’s okay, I just want to know.”

He nodded. “Alright, well Eren was the one who went to the summoning. So, he can tell you everything. Eren?”

Eren walked in, you smiled at the long-haired kid with some facial hair. He locked eyes with you and smiled. “Hi I’m Eren.”

Levi pulled you close to him. “Tch, just talk Eren.”

He nodded. “Sorry, well Scott wanted to make a deal and I arrived. When he met me, he demanded to be seen by the demon he had before. I said that you get what demon you get, he either wants a deal or not. He said that he wanted to see the demon before, because the deal involves the woman he sold. He promised he’d make a deal and gave us an offering too.” He shrugged. “I didn’t know he was the soul who sold this one.”

“He waiting for me?”

“Yeah.”

You squeezed Levi. “I want to go.” Everyone looked at you. “If I can.”

Levi pulled from you, then stood in front of you. “Are you sure? It might not be pleasant.”

You nodded. “I’m sure, I have to know, I need to know what he wants with me.”

He sighed. “Alright, Erwin I’m taking her up.”

Erwin smiled. “Sure, just be careful and keep an eye on her. If you let her out of your sight, her soul could fall apart.”

Levi ruffled your hair. “Promise. Now brat, I need you to hold onto me tightly like you did when I brought you down here, okay?”

You blushed a little and nodded. “Okay.” You hugged him tightly. “I’m ready.”

He wrapped one protective arm around you, then focused on Scott and clicked his fingers. You gasped as you felt a rush of air, then you shivered at a strange feeling. Coming back to earth was strange on your body, especially after being away for so long. The place made you feel wrong, very wrong, like the place itself was bad. All the anxiety you had, the nerves came rushing back, it was like life and earth was just bad. Levi pulled you away from, then held your shoulders. “Are you okay? Coming back here will make you feel unwell.”

You gulped and nodded. “I’m fine. I mean, I’ll be fine.”

He played with your hair. “It’s okay not to be fine.” You looked up at him with tears in your eyes. “You ready to face him?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

He kissed your forehead, then pulled you along, then hid you a little behind him. He walked into the living room, then came to a stop. “You summoned me?”

You flinched when you heard Scott’s voice. “You, you’re the one from before. Good…good.” You stepped from behind Levi and stood at his side. Scott’s eyes widened as he stared at you, then he smiled as he said your name. “You’re…you look beautiful.”

Scott walked towards you, but Levi put his arm out in front of you. “Do not touch her.”

Scott froze. “But I just want to hold her, I missed her.”

“Do not touch something that belongs to a demon.” Levi placed his hand on your shoulder and squeezed. “You sold her to me remember? And demons are very possessive of what is there’s.”

He dragged his eyes from you, then looked at Levi. “I want to make a deal.”

“I know, and I was told it involves this one.” Levi let your shoulder go, then stepped closer to Scott as his eyes changed, ears pointed, and his horns appeared. “What is this deal you want?”

Scott looked to you and smiled. “I want her back.” You stepped back a bit, your heart hurting. “I miss you so much.”

You hugged yourself. Levi could see you weren’t sure what to say or do, she he spoke for you. “What do you miss about her?”

He smiled at you. “I miss her cooking, or how she cleaned everything. That she was always there when I got home with a drink, a bath and food ready for me. She always helped me with my paperwork from work, she made sure I was organised too. She always wore things for me I’d like, things that’d turn me on. She’d do everything and anything for me.”

“Really?” You looked up at Levi. “Tch, are you fucking serious right now? You’re talking about her like she’s a maid, or your damn assistant. What about the other things?”

“I don’t understand.”

“What you should like about her, or miss about her is her smile, or the way she laughs so sweetly and when she laughs hard, she snorts and she gets embarrassed about it, but it’s cute. How about how she bites her lip when she gets all flustered and nervous when she’s turned on. How about how she whines a little when she’s sad or feeling guilty. The way she takes care and loves anyone she meets because she loves to make others smile. Did you know that when her game gets serious, she sits forwards and clenches her jaw? What about that beautiful little pout she gets when she gets annoyed? The little smile she has when she sleeps. That she sings in the shower but hides the fact she does even though its perfect. That she dances when she’s happy. She cooks and bakes because she wants others to smile. She loves to cuddle but is shy about the fact she loves it because she doesn’t want to see clingy. There’s so much more about her, but if I said it all we’d be here for hours.”

You smiled at Levi. “You noticed all that?”

Levi looked down at you and nodded. “I enjoy every moment with you, all the things you do, all the things you say.”

You welled up and sniffed. “Scott, what’s my favourite snack?”

Scott shook his head. “I umm…I dunno.”

“Levi?” He answered correctly. “How about the country I’ve always wanted to go to on holiday?” Scott got it wrong, but Levi was right again. You went through a list of things and Levi knew everything, but Scott knew nothing. You laughed a little. “We were together for over a year, and yet you know nothing about me.”

Scott shook his head. “I’m sorry baby, I was a fool and an asshole, but I promise you I want to change, and I will. I miss you; I really do. Please.”

Levi sighed. “What’s the deal?”

“I will give you Scarlets soul to have my girlfriend back.”

“You want to give up the soul of the very woman you sold this one’s soul for, in order to have this one back?”

“Yes! I’ll change, I promise I’ll change. I made a mistake; I threw away something good and real.” He stepped closer. “I need you back, I love you.”

Levi looked down at you. “What do you want?”

You gasped and looked up at Levi. “What?”

“It’s your choice. I’m giving you the opportunity to choose. Do you want to go back to him?”

You welled up and felt your heart throb. “You want me to choose?”

He nodded. “The control and choice are in your hands.”

You looked to Scott, then to Levi. You looked down at the ground and frowned, your mind was racing and your heart pounding. You walked up to Levi, then hugged him with your face in his chest. “I want to go home.”

Levi felt his heart break. “Okay, if that’s what you want.”

You nodded. “I know this is I want, without a doubt in my mind. I want to go home. I want to go back to work at Vince’s bar.” Levi’s eyes widened, home for you meant his place. “I want to play video games with Mike. I want to talk about history with Erwin. I want to run around and play games with Hange.” You sniffed back tears and looked up at Levi. “But most of all I want to be at home with you.”

Levi smiled making your heart almost explode. “No deal Scott.”

Scott screamed. “WHY NOT!? I want her!”

Levi pulled you into a hug, then kissed your temple. “Because you sold her soul to me it means I own her and I don’t like parting with things that are mine, especially this one. I’m very, very fond of this soul right here.” He looked to Scott. “We have no deal. Now I can tell, you’re not going to quit with this, so I’ll make it clear to you. If you want to make a deal that involves her, you will always get me because her soul is mine and I am never letting this one go. Goodbye Scott. Oh, and if you even think about killing yourself so you’ll go to the underworld, I will personally be in charge of your punishment.” Levi cuddled you close. “Let’s go home brat.”

You hugged him. “Please.” You felt a rush of air, but you just couldn’t stop smiling and hugging Levi.

Levi cupped your face, then made you look up at him. “I’m proud of you, so proud.”

You linked your arms around his neck, then squeezed him. You pulled away a bit, then played with the back of Levi’s hair. You smiled at Levi as you both gazed at each other. You giggled a little as he growled and purred at you. You leaned closer, then kissed him taking him by surprise. You hugged him after the little kiss. “Thank you.”

He hugged you tightly. “There’s no need to thank me, it was all you.”

You sighed. “But you gave me the courage.” You hummed. “Hey Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“Is it normal I feel exhausted?”

He picked you up and walked with you to the bedroom. “Yes.” He lay you on the bed. “Sleep, I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

You smiled at Levi, then held his hand. “Thank you.”

You let out a long sigh, then rolled onto your side and opened your eyes to see Levi asleep next to you. You smiled at him, then shifted closer to his warm body. You reached out, then lightly touched his face. You jumped a little at his voice. “I thought I was the demon.”

You blushed as he opened his eyes. “Wh-what do you mean?”

He moved closer and grabbed your hand. “Praying on someone as they sleep, it’s a very demon move.”

“I’m didn’t mean to…”

He cupped your cheek and squeezed. “You get even cuter when you’re flustered. Besides, I was just teasing you.”

You sighed. “That’s mean.”

“What did you expect? I’m a demon.”

You giggled. “Yeah, I guess you are.”

“How are you feeling?”

You shrugged and hummed. “Better, still kind of tired.”

“It’s expected, you were sent to earth then brought back. It’s a lot for a human body and soul to take.”

You sat up and rubbed your eyes. “So, when can I go back to work?”

“Few days.” He grabbed the back of your neck and pulled you down onto his chest. “You need some rest; I’ll make sure you get the right foods and drink to build up your strength and energy again.”

You blushed as you half lay on Levi. “S-sure. So, umm.”

“I’m going to make you breakfast, just stay in bed.” Levi slipped out and left you on his side of the bed. “Don’t move.”

You bit your lip. “But umm.”

“You arguing with me?”

You blushed hard. “N-no.”

He walked over to you. “Well.” He pressed his hands on the bed either side of you, then glided his lips across your cheek. “If you were, it’d make me happy, means you’re learning to say no and stand up for yourself.” You turned your head to face Levi, he eyed your lips then leaned closer. You held your breath and saw him stop, like something was holding him back. You gulped, then kissed him. Levi let out a sigh through his nose, as if this was everything he’s always wanted, and it was. He cupped your neck, then sat on the bed and leaned more into the kiss. He pulled away a little, his cold breath on your warm lips made you shiver. “May I have more?” You nodded. He leaned closer to you, then used his thumb to pull down your chin. He parted his lips, then captured yours. You felt his tongue lightly explore yours, as if he was worried, you’d reject him. So, you took the lead with the kiss, but you flinched when you felt his canine teeth. You pulled away from him. He blushed. “Sorry.”

You pushed his lip up a bit and saw a sharp tooth. “Sharp.”

He hummed. “I can’t help it sometimes; I just get so excited with you.”

You smiled and cupped his face. “I like them.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because it’s who you are.” You blushed and let his face go, then looked down at your lap. “I like you.” You smiled and looked up at him. “I’ve liked you for a while now, but it was Scott and what happened to me made me feel guilty whenever I wanted you, whenever I had feelings for you I felt bad that I had them because of Scott. After facing him, I know now that he never felt a damn thing towards me. Why should I waste my time or emotions on someone who never cared? I want to move on and it’s clear by things in me that a large part of me wants to, I just needed to let him go and I’ve done that.”

He hummed. “Well, you know very well that I like you a lot.” You leaned forwards to kiss him, but he stopped you. “But I want to take things slow, you need to heal still and I want to do things properly.”

“Properly?”

He nodded. “Demon courting.”

You blushed, then looked away. “A-Ah, well what am I supposed to do? I don’t know how it works.”

He played with your hair. “Well, it’s usually one-sided anyway. The male or female demon shows their powers to their chosen love, they make them things and those things get bigger and better each time and eventually they ask for a soul union and a mating marking.”

You fiddled with your hands and nibbled your lip. “C-Cute…b-but I want to do something.”

He kissed your forehead. “You can, if you need help getting things, Hange, Mike, Vince or Erwin can do so.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

He got up and walked to the bedroom door. “The courtship starts now. So, go for a bath, relax, get change and come into the living room.”

You nodded and hugged yourself, once Levi was gone you got up and did as he said, but you decided to have a shower instead. You walked past the mirror, then paused when you saw bruises on your body. You pulled on some soft silk like trousers, then a summer top. “Hey Levi?”

He walked into the bedroom with an apron on and hair tied back. “Yeah?”

You smiled at him. “Cute.”

He looked down at himself. “Thanks, so what’s wrong brat?”

“I umm…I have these bruises on my skin.” You lifted your shirt up. “What do they mean?”

He walked over and touched your bruise, you shivered as his hands glided across your skin. “They’re from going to the human world then coming back here, it’s normal. If they get worse though, let me know.”

You nodded. “Promise.”

He pulled your shirt down. “You look nice.”

You smiled. “Thanks, though I still haven’t gotten used to wear summer things all the time, it’s so warm down here. I miss winter, the thick jumpers, hot chocolates, roaring fires and the cuddles.”

“Sounds nice, I’d like to try this winter thing, but first come with me.” He held your hand, then pulled you along. He stopped in the living room, then pulled you forwards. You went to speak, then gasped as your heart fluttered. There on the dinning table was a big bunch of ice flowers, they even had colour in them. Levi let you go and walked to them; he adjusted a flower to make it perfect. “They’ll never melt.”

You pulled out a rose and admired it, it was only cool to the touch and not freezing. You bit your lip and twirled it between your fingers. “It’s perfect, they’re all perfect, thank you.”

“Well, this is going well for me.”

You giggled. “Yeah? Does it normal not go so well?”

He put the breakfast on the table. “Well, you’re the first and last person I’ll ever court, but from what I’ve seen of others, the first gift always gets broken or rejected in some way so the demon trying to court the other works harder.”

You gasped and hugged the rose. “I’d never break these, you made them for me and every single one of them is perfect.”

He took the rose from you, then leaned down and kissed you. “Thank you.” He put the rose in the vase. “Now sit and eat.”

You sat down and began eating. “Mmm, so good. I think I’ll give up cooking and baking and make you do it all.”

“No, I like your cooking too much for that to happen.”

You giggled. “Alright, well we can take it in turns.”

He nodded. “Deal.” He licked his lips. “Would you like to go shopping today?”

You smiled. “I can go, really?”

“Yeah, but you’ll need to stick with me and not let go.”

You nodded and sipped your tea. “I promise.”

“I’m not being possessive or anything, it’s just some demons can’t control themselves and will grab you if they could.” He tapped under your eye. “You have a good soul, one that’s too good for people like us down here. So, they’ll want to have that goodness and light.”

You took his hand and looked at his black nails. “You sure that’s not what you’re doing?”

“Tch, I’m a higher demon, it’s below me to think and act that way.” He saw your smiling. “Teasing now huh? You are slowly coming out of your shell.”

You smiled and nodded. “Yeah, well trying to.”

“Good.” He cleaned up after you’d finished, then got changed while you admired the flowers. Levi walked over to you, then hugged you from behind. “You coming shopping or are you going to sit there and look at the flowers?”

You blushed. “Sorry, it’s just this is the first time I’ve ever gotten flowers from anyone, so I just can’t believe it.”

He kissed your cheek. “I’m sorry all the humans you met were idiots.” He pulled away, then grabbed you hand and tugged. “Come on, we’re going shopping.”

You hurried to the door with him, he snapped his fingers, so you had nice little ice shows on. You smiled and admired your feet. “Pretty, is this another courting thing?”

He hummed as he walked out the door, then down the street. “No, I just thought you’d appreciate some cold shoes on a hot day.”

“I love them.”

He squeezed your hand. “Good.”

You sighed. “You know, I find it strange how there’s shops here.”

He walked into a shop with you. “How so?”

“Well, this is where people are punished, right?”

He picked up something and looked at it. “The people that work in these are souls who were wicked and cruel to those who worked in them in the human world, they constantly hurt others and enjoyed their pain and suffering. They were also full of people who stole from others, then spent everything they earned. Liars, fraudsters and selfish people.” He put a hat on your head. “This looks nice on you.”

You hummed a laugh. “Thanks.” You took the hat off. “So, umm…how do I pay for things? I know I’ve worked and earned money, but I don’t know how to pay.”

Levi clicked his fingers, then handed you a card. “This connects to your soul earning from Vince, but I’d rather you not pay for anything.”

You held the card, but he wouldn’t let go. “Levi.”

“Kiss.”

You smiled and leaned up and kissed him. “Damn demons.”

“We’re the worst.”

You took the card and smiled at it. “I’m guessing money exists here because of the sin greed?”

He nodded. “You’re right.”

You smiled and bounced a little. “Oh, I know what I want to buy.”

“Yeah?”

You nodded and took the lead in the shop with Levi behind you, you looked around and saw just what you wanted to get. You bit your lip, then turned to Levi. “Umm, you can’t look.”

He frowned. “Why not? If it’s underwear, I’ve seen plenty before.”

You giggled and placed your hands over his eyes. “It’s not that, it’s something else.”

“Oh, you getting something for the bedroom? Trust me as a demon I’ve seen all sorts.”

You laughed. “Pervert. It’s something else.”

He pulled from your hands. “Alright, I won’t look.”

You smiled. “Good.” You turned back around, then picked up a beautiful leather jacket for Levi. “I’m just going to pay for it, then I’ll be back.”

“Mmm, sure.”

You hurried over to the till, then payed for the jacket and ignored the sinner’s stares. He grabbed your wrist. “You’re a human.”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

He squeezed and grinned at you. “Cute one too, why are you not being punished?” He looked into your eyes. “Oooh, you’re a good girl.” He pulled you closer and smirked at you, his face seemed to change into something terrifying. His skin was sickly grey, his teeth all sharp and his eyes looked like a shark’s. “I want a bite.”

You squeaked. “Levi!”

You gasped at the rush of air, then you saw Levi had the man pinned to the wall by his throat in his demon appearance. You stared at Levi’s arm as a shard off ice formed, then he pointed it at the man’s gut. “I saw that nasty side of you showing sinner. You know what happens when you don’t follow our rules.”

You hugged your shopping bag with Levi’s jacket in to your chest. “Levi?”

He glanced over at you. “Brat? Be a good girl and go wait outside the shop for me, I don’t want you to see this side of me.”

You nodded. “Okay.” You hurried out the building, then pressed your back against the wall and sighed. You looked around the street and saw Vince walking with two pretty women, he was laughing and joking with them and clearly flirting, then he noticed you. You smiled and waved at him. He grinned big and hurried over to you leaving the two women. “Hi Vince, you didn’t need to leave your friends.”

He glanced over at the women. “Oh, them? I was just going to f…sleep with them. You’re important though, more important because you’re my friend. So, why you out there?”

You smiled at him. “Well, me and Levi were shopping.”

“Like a date?”

You blushed and nodded. “He’s demon courting me he says, he made me ice flowers this morning.”

He grinned at you. “Cute, but why are you out here?”

You pouted. “I was getting to that.”

“Ooow, kitten has bite. Alright, what happened?”

You sighed and hugged your bag. “Well, I wanted to buy Levi a gift because he’s courting me, and I wanted to buy him gifts too. So, I got him this nice jacket, but umm as I paid for it the soul that served me got really scary.”

He played with your hair. “Scary how?”

“His skin was grey.”

Vince clenched his jaw. “Sharp teeth and dark eyes?” You nodded. “Shit…stay here a moment, I’m going in to see Levi.”

You nodded. “Sure.”

“I’ll take over and he can come out here. After all, he has a date to continue.” He winked at you. “Be right back kitten.”

You smiled and watched him go in, then you looked back at the street and sighed. You looked down at your bag and smiled, you looked forward to giving his gift. You jumped when you heard your name, you turned and smiled at Levi. “Levi, you’re back.”

He cupped your face, then kissed your forehead. “Well Vince took over my job, plus I could feel by the little mark I gave you that you missed me.”

You nodded. “I did.”

He offered his hand. “Shall we get going?”

You whined a little. “Sure, but umm…”

“What’s wrong? If it’s to do with back there, I had to punish that soul.”

You shook your head and offered the bag to Levi. “N-no, it’s umm…I…I bought you a gift.”

He took the bag from you. “So, this is why you didn’t want me to look.” He opened the bag and pulled out the leather jacket. “Wow. You got me this?”

You smiled and nodded. “I thought you’d look really good in it.”

He put it on, then adjusted it. “How do I look?”

You pulled at it a bit, then smiled. “Like a handsome bad boy.”

“Well, thank you.”

You smiled. “Do you like it?”

“I love it. Consider me courted.”

You giggled as he pulled you close and kissed your neck and jawline. “Levi.”

He pulled away. “We have to carry on shopping, right?”

You nodded and held his hand, then walked with him. “So, um…is this a date?”

He looked down at you. “Date?”

You blushed. “It’s a human thing, we go on dates with people we like and want to be with romantically. We take them out shopping, or I dunno, out to dinner, or for drinks or somewhere fun like an aquarium, theme park…” You lowered your head. “Sorry, it’s just silly human things.”

“No, it’s not silly. You’re right though, this is a date.”

You smiled. “Really?”

“Really.”

You walked around Levi’s apartment making him something while he was out at work. You had been having meetups with Vince after work regarding the club, he wanted to mix things up at work because your fancy night before you went to see Scott went really well. So, you were both thinking of maybe doing another themed night or something. You wanted to get Levi and the others involved, just to make it fun, which Vincent told you it was odd for someone to make punishing souls’ fun, but he was very interested.

You smiled when your phone rang, you ran over to it and picked it up. “Hey!”

“Heeeey! It’s Hange.”

You leaned on the counter, bum in booty shorts in the air. “Hi Hange, you okay?”

She sighed. “I am because I went to earth and I got you exactly what you asked for.”

You gasped and kicked your legs in the air and squealed. “Yay! Thank you.”

“It should be in front of yoooou. Now!” You gasped as a present appeared in front of you. “Is it?”

You touched it lightly. “Demon powers are so cool. Thank you so much.”

“Aww you’re welcome, you know I’d do anything for you and Levi.” She giggled. “I can’t believe you are trying to court him.”

You blushed hard. “Well, he’s courting me, and I wanted to try.”

“So fucking cute! Uggh I just want to eat you both up!”

You laughed. “Please don’t.”

“Ah don’t worry, demons don’t actually eat humans.” She hummed. “Well, Levi does want to eat a human…that human is you, catch my drift?”

You bit your lip. “You’re a pervert.”

“Yeah, but it’s totally true! If you gave him the word, he’d go down on you so quickly.” She gasped. “Oh, on a serious note you need to let me know when you two are going to have your first time, because I need to give you some meds so your body can cope.”

You blushed. “O-Okay.”

“Don’t worry kitten, he won’t break you if you don’t, you’ll just be super exhausted.”

You nodded. “Sure, I get it. I’ll come see you.” You gasped when you felt a light touch on your bum. “I have to go; I’ll call you back another time.”

You hummed when you felt kisses up your back. “Who were you talking to?”

“Hange.”

You felt his pelvis press against your bum as he kissed all the way up to the back of your neck. “Oh yeah? What is she plotting this time?”

“Nothing.”

“She’s a demon, she plots all the time.”

You pushed up on the counter, then turned and sat on it. “She was just letting me know I need to get some meds from her.”

He parted your legs, which you happily allowed him to, then he stepped forwards and placed his hands on your bum. “Meds? Are you sick?”

You shook your head. “No, I’m just fine, she was just worried for me.”

“Something wrong?”

You gulped and placed your hands on his shoulders, then moved them down a little to his chest. “I can tell you anything, right?”

He nodded. “Of course.”

“Hange said I need to see her to get some meds to help me when we umm…well she said that.” You hugged Levi close so he couldn’t see your face. “She said that if we were to be physical, it’d exhaust me, so I need meds to help me. I think it’s because humans and demons are just two different beings and well, humans have a lot of limits and demons don’t.”

He rubbed your back. “You got all shy because of that?” You nodded. “Tch, cute brat.” He tuned his head and kissed the side of your head. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you and look after you. I’d never hurt you.” He pulled away a little and looked down at you. “You’re safe. I can pick up the meds anytime your want me to, okay? Even months before we do anything.” He played with your hair. “I know I’m a demon and I have this hunger and you’re worried about it but trust me when I say I only think about you and your happiness. My next rut, I’ll stay with Hange again, so I don’t hurt you or exhaust you. Okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.”

“I’m always, always here for you.”

You smiled. “I know…thank you.” You gasped, then turned and grabbed the present behind you. “I have a gift for you.”

“You didn’t have to.”

You smiled and offered it to him. “I wanted to as part of the courtship.”

“Thank you.” He put it on the side next to you, then unwrapped it to reveal a box. He frowned, then opened it to reveal a nice teacup and some tea. His heart stopped when he stared at the cup, it was the same cup he drank from when he first met you in your crap apartment, when he told you your soul was his. “This cup…”

You blushed. “I asked Hange to go to the human world to find it for me, it was the cup you drank from when you were at my place when you collected my soul.” You rubbed the back of your neck. “It’s silly I know and sentimental, but it means something to me, I mean it was the start of us.”

He smiled at the cup, then put it down and cupped your face. “Can I kiss you?”

You blushed and nodded. “Please.”

He leaned closer, his lips lightly brushed yours, then he kissed you. You hummed at how perfect the kiss was, you squeezed your thighs around him and opened your mouth more. Levi cupped the back of your neck and deepened the kiss more. You clung to Levi as you felt yourself melting, you’d never been kissed like this before. When you and Levi had kissed before it felt amazing, but this was divine. He moved his hands down your body, he squeezed your hips and pulled you close against him. You pushed your hands up to his hair, but your felt his horns. You pulled from Levi’s lips, then looked up at them as he kissed your neck. You pulled a little on one, just to see how hard they were and if they were sensitive.

Levi pulled from you, then reached up and put his hand on yours touching his horn. “Do they offend you?”

You shook your head. “No, no, they’re nice.”

“Thank you.”

You smiled and licked your bottom lip. “So, I guess this means you liked your present.”

“I do.” He let you go. “Tch, I annoyed though because I’m suppose to be courting you and yet you’re doing a better job than me.”

You giggled. “Sorry.” You gasped and covered your mouth with your hands as Levi stared at you. “Oops, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to use it.”

He growled at you, then launched at your neck and bit making you squeal. “Tch, going to have to punish you brat.” He pulled from your neck. “No, I can do that later because I have something very important to show you.”

You frowned. “What’s that?”

He lifted you off the counter, then held your hand and pulled you along to the slide doors. He opened them up to a nice big balcony of his that wrapped around the building a little, he was on the top floor, so his place was like a penthouse of sorts. He stopped you. “I need you to close your eyes.”

You smirked. “What are you planning?”

“Something special, now close your eyes. I want it to be a surprise for you, that’s the whole part of the courtship.”

You placed your hands on your eyes. “Okay.” You hummed to yourself, then you shivered a little as you felt a cold breeze. You smiled when you felt Levi’s warm hands slide up your hands. You giggled. “Hi Levi.”

He pulled your hands away, then kissed you. “You can open your eyes now.”

You opened your eyes and smiled at Levi. “You my gift?”

“No.” He stepped to the side. “This is.”

You gasped, the whole of the balcony had been turned into a garden made of ice and snow. There was a pathway, flowers, trees, fruit, a river and even a living ice doe. You walked around it, your bare feet making footprint in the snow, but it wasn’t freezing. You looked up to see snow lightly falling. You held out your hand, then watched one land and melt into your palm. You stopped by the tree, then pulled an apple off. “Can I eat this?”

He nodded. “It’s apple flavoured soft ice.”

You smiled and bit down onto the apple, then hummed in delight. “Delicious.”

Levi walked over to you; he plucked an ice rose as he went. “I’m glad.”

You turned to Levi and smiled at him. “This is beautiful, all of this is beautiful.” You welled up. “Thank you. I’ve never…no one’s ever given me something so beautiful and breath taking before. I’m touched.” You rubbed your tears away. “I’m so happy.” You sniffed. “So very happy. Thank you, Levi. Thank you.”

He smiled at you, then tapped his forehead against yours. “Don’t cry, please don’t.”

You sniffed. “I can’t help it; I’m just so overwhelmed with happiness.”

“Tch, normally I’d find this annoying about humans.” He sighed and kissed your cheek. “But with you, it’s the cutest and sweetest thing I’ve ever seen.”

You giggled. “I’m glad I could change your mind.”

“Anything you do is sweet and perfect.” He leaned closer and kissed you. “Smile for me beautiful.” He placed his hands on your cheeks, then pulled away. “I’ll take all your sadness and tears.” He cupped his hands together and squeezed. “Then turned them into something good.” He opened his hands to reveal a bracelet made from your tears. “Just so you can smile and be happy, because that’s all I want, I want you to be happy.”

You smiled. “I am happy, you make me very happy.”

He put the bracelet on your wrist, then kissed your hand. “I’m glad, but the courting is not over yet.”

You giggled. “There’s more?” You let go of his hand then spun around slowly in your winter garden. “This is perfect, better than anything I could have dreamed of. This is just…I mean I can’t top this and you’re saying you have more for me?”

He nodded and walked up to you; his hands slid over your hips. “So much more, because I want you to know just how much I care about you.”

You smiled at him. “I better work hard too; in fact, I’m working on something as we speak because I want you to know just how much I care about you.”

“I look forward to it.”

You bit your lip, then pulled him close. “Sooo…could we maybe have a picnic here in the garden?”

He kissed you and hummed. “Look at you asking for things, very proud brat and of course.” He clicked his fingers causing a blanket, food and drink to be laid out. “Anything for you.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Kitten!” You squealed as Vince grabbed you from behind, then lifted you up. “Why is it every time you come into work you have new things? Levi must be really serious about this courting business.”

“Put me down you goofball.” He sat you on the bar. “Thank you. So, what’s this idea you have?”

He spun around, then danced in front of you. “I was thinking we host a little fun shoooow!”

You giggled. “You are getting worse by the day, I swear.”

He danced up to you, then patted your legs. “Maybe a little, but I think a show would be fun for us and hell for the sinners. They’ll all have to learn an act and perform to the best of their ability.”

You nodded. “Okaaay, so are you going to be a clown?”

He pinched your cheek. “Funny little shit aren’t we?”

You laughed. “Yeah, so what’s the outfit going to be like.”

He spun around on his heels revealing a ring master’s outfit on him. “Ta da!”

You clapped your hands. “Handsome as ever.” You pointed to your head where his horns were. “Like that these are out.”

“Thanks.” He put his hands up like he was getting the right camera shoot. “Now for you. I was thinking.” He clapped his hands and you were in a black cat outfit with cute ears, tail and everything. “A cute little kitty cat.”

You pouted. “Really Vince.”

“You look cute, don’t be mad.” He grinned, then jumped around and pointed at Levi as he walked into the bar. “Levi!”

Levi frowned. “Tch, what?”

He clicked his fingers, so Levi was in a lion tamers outfit. “Perfect!”

“Why am I in this shit?”

Vince stepped out the way, then pointed to you. “Well I need a lion tamer for this wild panther here.”

You smiled and waved to Levi. “Hi Levi.”

He walked over to you. “Hi.” He slid his hand up your thigh. “So, you a wild panther that needs taming?”

You blushed and nodded. “Meow.”

Levi titled his head and hummed. “I think I could stay for Vince’s weirdness. If and only if it means you and I are together all night.”

Vince twirled around past you and Levi. “Of course, the panther needs her tamer.” He danced a little. “So excited for our talent and circus night! I should invite Erwin, Hange and Mike. I love them three.”

You lay on your tummy on the bar and hummed, your feet kicking in the air. “So, you glad you came?”

Levi nodded as Vince ran around making the place look good, as well as shouted about a load of things and sang and dance. Levi’s eyes dragged over your body, the perfect curves. He pulled at your tail a little, then ran his hand along your body up and pulled at your cat ear. “I am.”

You smiled and rested your cheek on your hand. “I had no part in all this, just so you know.”

“You should tell him no. Remember? We’ve been working on his together, it’s okay to say no.”

You sighed and lay your arms out, then tapped your forehead on the bar. “I know, but it’s hard.”

He placed his hand on your head. “You’ll get there someday, after all you do have eternity.”

You lifted your head up. “I guess.” You rolled onto your back; Levi’s eyes glanced to your chest. “I’m trying, I really am. Even joked that Vince is a clown.”

He looked back up at you. “Well, he is one.”

You looked at Levi. “I think you’re rubbing off on me.”

He put his arm across you and leaned down. “Good.” He kissed you lightly and hummed. “Now because we have to help the clown out, I won’t be able to do anything courting wise tonight, so you can relax.”

You giggled. “Okay.” You sat up and stretched, then you noticed the whole bar had changed into some kind of circus style fun show. “I’ll never get used to that.”

“What?”

You jumped off the bar and walked around. “How you demons can change things so easily.”

Vince slid up to you. “Magic kitten is a fun thing.” He kissed your forehead. “Now I have to think of things for the three amigos! Hello Hange, Erwin and Mike! Come in, come in!”

Levi hugged you to his chest and hummed. You smiled and looked up at Levi. “What’s this for?”

He snuggled against you. “Just wanted to hold you.”

“Levi?”

He sighed. “I got a little possessive seeing the others, it happens during courting, sorry.”

You hugged Levi back. “It’s okay, I like the hugs.”

“Careful brat, you’re feeding my possessiveness.”

“But I’m yours, aren’t I?” You heard Levi growl, then you pulled from him when Hange sang your name. You ran over to her and hugged her. “Hi.”

She squealed. “You look so cute!”

“Thank you.”

She clicked her fingers, then grinned in her skin-tight clown outfit. “What you think?”

You clapped your hands. “Perfect.” You looked to Erwin as he changed into a strong man outfit. “Nice choice.”

He grinned. “Thank you.”

You smiled at Mike as he became a knife throwing. “Cool outfit.”

Mike walked over and pulled at your cat ears. “Cute kitty.”

You giggled. “I’m a panther.”

He titled his head. “Don’t you need a lion tamer or something? I could be.”

You went to speak, but Levi hugged you from behind. “I’m the lion tamer, she doesn’t need you.”

Mike smirked. “Demon courting is interesting.”

Vince clapped his hands. “Right! I have different areas for each person, my souls will be handling the drinks. Kitten and Levi come with me please.” He walked ahead and pointed to a beautiful old-fashioned red sofa with gold decoration around the outside of the cushioned bits on top of a high small stage. “This is for you two, there’s a barrier around it to protect the kitten. So, cuddle, have fun and do whatever you want for the night.”

Levi nodded. “Thanks.” He picked you up and put you on the high stage on your bum, then he leaped up onto it. “Drink?”

You sat on the floor and looked up at Levi and smiled. “Sure.”

He petted your head, then called out to a soul starting work and gave them his order. He sat on the sofa, then sighed. “You going to sit on the floor?”

You shrugged. “I’m a panther right, I’m supposed to behave.”

He crossed his legs. “Well, I let animals on the sofa, so get here.”

You crawled over, you weren’t intending it to be a turn on at all, but the sight of you was driving Levi nuts. You sat by his feet, then leaned your arms on the seat of the sofa next to him. You nibbled your lip and fiddled with your hands. “So, umm I want you to know that I’m okay. I know we haven’t talked about what happened with Scott a couple of days ago, but I’ve been thinking about it in my spare time. I know for sure that I do not love him anymore, my feelings for him are gone for good.” You smiled. “I’m also a little flustered over the fact you knew so much about me, it made he very happy that you…” You looked up at him and saw his horns were there, his ears pointed and his eyes his demon ones. “You okay?”

He held your upper arm, then cupped the back of your neck and pulled you closer. He eyed your lips, then kissed you, he sighed and hummed in happiness. “Perfect.”

You smiled and wrapped your arms around his neck, he dragged you up and onto the sofa. “Really?”

“Really.” He kissed your cheek, then your temple. “Thank you for telling me what’s going on in your head and heart.”

“I do mean it when I say I’m okay, I know a lot of times I’m not but, I am.” You lay down, you head on Levi’s lap and your fake tail hanging off the sofa. You smiled up at Levi. “I’m still a little tired, but I feel better each day. I’m also very happy here, with everyone, this job and most importantly you. I never want to go back, so, if that ass of an ex asks for another deal, say no for me.”

Levi played with your hair and hummed. “You called him an ass.”

You blushed. “I know, it was really cruel of me to do say.”

“Don’t even think about taking it back.”

You sighed. “Okay.”

He tilted his head. “You finally mad at him?”

You shook your head and curled up a little. “No, I’m not mad and I’m trying to get mad, but I can’t.” You sighed and played with Levi’s outfit. “I just feel sorry for him and Scarlet. I mean, what happened to me was going to happen to her if I said yes, he didn’t care about what she felt, and I feel bad for her.” Levi reached down and gave you his hand to play with. “Then there’s Scott. He’s so desperate to find love, to find happiness he’s madly searching to the point where he’s losing his mind and others. He thought love was with Scarlet, but then he wasn’t sure and thought it was back with me. I feel sad and sorry for him that he can’t find love and happiness, I get it, because I know what that’s like, I know what that feels like.” You blushed then hugged Levi’s stomach and pressed your face against him. “But then I met you and the others and I’m so, so happy and full of love.”

“You are so sweet and cute brat, let me see your face.” You shook your head. “Come on, let me see.” You shook your head again. “Don’t be shy.” He looked over to the little table you had, the soul put your drinks down on there then bowed and walked away. “Drinks are here.”

You sat up, then gasped as you and Levi locked eyes with each other. He grabbed your lower back, then cupped the side of your face and pulled you into a kiss. You turned your head causing him to kiss and nip your neck. “L-Levi, people are watching.”

He nipped your neck. “Let them watch, I want them to know you chose me, that you’re mine.”

You gripped his shirt, then lowered your head. “You’re mine too.”

“You’re saying all the right things brat.”

You gulped, then glanced at the drinks. “Drink.” You pulled from him and crawled on the sofa, then sat and picked up both drinks, then handed Levi his.

Levi held his drink, then hummed. “Why you over there?”

You blushed. “A-ah, no reason.”

He put his drink on the floor, then grabbed your waist and dragged you across the sofa to him. “Better.” He picked up his drink, then wrapped one arm around you. “There’s no need to run from me. I won’t hurt you, I’m very good at controlling myself. However, if you want, me to be naughty and bite you, you only have to ask.”

You downed your drink, then curled up against Levi and hid your face. “You’re going to make me dizzy.”

He kissed the top of your head. “Sorry, but you’re so delicious.”

You whined a little and felt tired, being charmed by a demon was exhausting. “Levi…I’m tired.”

He put his glass down, then hugged you. “Then sleep, I pushed you a little with my courting.”

You looked up at him. “You’re not upset?”

He shook his head. “Not at all, it’s very cute. Now please, rest and I’ll hold you.” You smiled, then snuggled up to Levi and rested.

You held Levi’s hand as he pulled you along and out of the underworld city to the outskirts, it was where demons went when they needed to rest, heal or have time off. It was a nice part of the underworld, less darkness and brimstone. He brought you to a stop, then looked around and hummed. “We should be able to get there from here.”

“How come we’re here?”

He pointed to a nice modern one floor house with a pool. “We’re staying there for a break.”

You pulled at your bag and smiled a little, inside it were the meds Hange gave you in order to be physical with Levi and a gift for Levi too. You were a little nervous, mainly because Levi had informed you and Hange that this was the last courting gift, then he’d finish the courting. You smiled at him. “Nice place.”

He nodded. “It is, but we are off to somewhere very special.”

You smiled. “Alright.”

He pulled you close. “Hold onto me.”

You hugged him tight, then felt the rush of air, then you felt warmth. You pulled from Levi when you heard birds singing and the rushing of water. You opened your eyes and felt a rush of emotions, the garden you were in was full of life, but it had this pleasant hum about it that just made your soul feel lifted. All your pain, troubles and self-doubt washed away. You walked over to some strawberries, crouched down and lightly touched them. “It’s…” You looked up to see a small waterfall. “Where are we?”

Levi was in his full demon look, mainly because Eden had that effect on demons and the same on angels, it made people into who they really are. You to Levi appeared just the same, the sweet and kind girl he fell for. He walked over to you, crouched and pulled a strawberry off for you. “Eden.” He offered you the strawberry. “Eat.”

You looked at him, eyes wide. “I’m in the garden of Eden?”

He nodded. “Yes, before you ask, I got permission to bring you here.”

You stared at the strawberry in his hand. “You brought me to Eden…Eden.”

He frowned. “You…you okay?”

You nodded and hugged him tightly. “Thank you, I’m just…” You pulled away. “I’m overwhelmed, this is amazing, no it’s more than that. I have no words, just thank you so much.”

He smiled. “You don’t need to say anything, I can see it in your eyes.” He touched his mark on you. “And I can feel it. Now eat.”

You bit the strawberry and hummed; it was a burst of flavour in your mouth. “So good.” You blushed a little. “Am I allowed to kiss you here? Or is it not allowed?”

He cupped your cheek, then pulled you close. “Yes.” He kissed you and hummed, then licked his lips. “Strawberry.”

You smiled and licked your lips. “Yeah.” You looked to the waterfall. “Can I?”

He nodded. “Sure.”

You got up and walked to it, you slipped your shoes off and stepped into the crystal-clear water. “Ah, it’s not cold, it’s cool. It’s nice.”

Levi walked up behind you, then hugged you. “You look right at home here.”

You giggled. “I’m not good enough for Eden but thank you.”

He kissed your neck. “Eden’s not good enough for you.”

You turned to him and smiled. “You’re so nice.” You stepped back into the water and held his hands, then you kissed his hands. “Will we really be like this? Together for forever?”

He squeezed your hands. “Forever and ever.”

You blushed. “You won’t get sick of me?”

He shook his head. “Demon love is only for one person, rare if it’s for another love to happen. I’m bonded to you for life in my heart, all I need to do is seal the courtship, but that’s for later. Right now, I want you to enjoy this place.”

You smiled and bit your lip, then you nodded and pulled him along. You ate fruit whenever you saw it, then you came to a nice little opening and sat on the soft grass. You lay back with Levi and talked about all sorts, mainly you getting to know his likes and dislikes. He opened up more about his mother he’d lost and his demon uncle who loved torturing human souls. He told you about his two friends he lost, the things they used to get up to. You just loved listening to Levi talk, about his life and how it is tough for demons, but he was glad he found you.

You sat up and opened your bag, then pulled out your gift for Levi. “I umm…I can’t compete with being let into Eden, but I do have something for you.”

He sat up. “Anything from you is perfect, after all I’m being courted by you and that’s perfect enough. I think I might be the only demon ever to be courted while courting.”

You giggled. “Well, you know how much of a silly girl I am.”

He kissed you. “You’re not silly, you’re sweet.” He took the tissue wrapped gift, then opened it to reveal a hand-woven thread bracelet. “Did you make this?”

You nodded. “By hand yeah, I know it’s not much, but I thought you’d like something made by me you could wear.” You picked it up, then tied it around his wrist. “I know it’s not an ice garden or Eden, but I still made it.”

“How long did you spend on this?”

You blushed. “Few days, I messed up a bit, so this is the umm…fifth one? But yeah, it took a few days.”

He hugged you tightly and kissed you. “I can’t believe how sweet and perfect you are to spend days to make this, as well as this being the fifth one. I adore you so much. Thank you.”

You smiled. “I’m glad you like it.”

He played with the bracelet, then looked up at you. “Are you okay to go back? I would like to finish the courting now before I do something very sinful in a blessed place.”

You blushed and nodded. “O-Okay.”

He stood up, his wings flapped a little, then he pulled you close and held you. The air rushed around you both, then you were at the little getaway home. You looked up at him to see he was still in his demon form. You gulped and walked backwards from him, the nerves and excitement creeping in. “I want to bond with you for eternity, it’s not a light thing to ask, so you have to be sure you want me.” He placed his hand on your lower back, then other cupped the back of your neck. “Once you’re marked, there’s no turning back. This mark is a declaration that you are mine and I am yours, that I Levi Ackerman and madly, hopelessly and completely in love with you.”

You gulped and blushed more, your heart was racing, and your legs felt weak. “I love you too, I love you so much.”

He smiled at you. “I’ve loved you for the longest time, but I’m only allowed to declare my love for the first time at this moment. So, do you want me? Do you accept my courtship?”

You nodded and smiled. “Yes, Levi, yes. I want you.”

He growled at you. “Then I’ll mark you, word of warning beautiful this will hurt at first, then you’ll feel very overwhelmed with a certain feeling.”

You placed your hands on his chest. “What kind of feeling?”

“To put it lightly, you’ll be very, very turned on.” You gulped. “However, because you’re human there’s a chance you’ll pass out or get sleepy before you act on any feelings. I’ll hold back too, even though I’ll want you badly.”

“Thank you.”

“Ready?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

He leaned closer and ran his hands up your back, he pulled your dress and bra strap down on your left side. You shivered as his lips ran along your shoulder to the crook of your neck, he lightly kissed it, then gave it a little nip. He licked the patch he needed to mark; it was here he would be connected to you for forever. He opened his mouth, then bit down hard. You pushed at his chest because of the sharp pain, but he held you closer against him, his arms tightly wrapped around you. You closed your eyes tightly and hummed as the pain throbbed slowly into pure bliss. You relaxed against Levi, then moaned in delight. Your heart flutter in your chest, your soul buzzed as you felt yourself connecting with Levi. You shivered as his tongue lapped at the wound, then he bit down hard again. You pressed your body against his, then you felt what he warned you about, there was a fire burning in you, a need and want overflowed within you.

He pulled from your neck, then lightly kissed the bite. He kissed up your neck and to your ear. “Mine.” You moaned a little at him as your legs shook with need. He kissed your jawline, then he captured your lips. You slid your hands over his body, one grabbed his bum and yanked him against you, then other in the back of his hair. Levi grunted a little at your actions, he was a bit surprised that the sweet and innocent girl he loved got like this when she was consumed by love for him. That’s what the mark does, it charges the love you both have and makes them very clear to you both, so you never question your feelings again. “All mine.” He nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss making you slip in his arms. He hoisted you up and made you wrap your legs around him, he carried you to the bedroom, then lay you down. “Mine forever.”

You panted and gasped as he kissed and nipped at your neck. “Levi. My meds.”

He pulled from you, opened your bag and gave you three meds, one was for your health, one to make you strong and another to prevent you having a kid. He gave you a glass of water, he sat on the bed then read the meds. “Says you don’t need to wait; they should take effect straight away.”

You shuffled up behind him, then pushed your hands up his back and between his wings. He hummed and moaned at your delicate touch. You kissed the back of his neck. “So, you’re saying I’ll be just fine.”

He got up, turned to you and crawled after you up the bed. You crawled up and giggled as he got closer. He hummed which turned into a growl. “You will, but are you sure you’re not tired?”

You bit your lip and felt a little dizziness. “I’m a little dizzy.”

He captured your lips. “That’s expected. You can rest if you need.”

You whined a little. “But my body is on fire, it’s, I dunno what to do.”

He kissed you again. “Because the marking has forced you into a slight heat.” He knelt between your legs, then pushed his hands up the outside of your thighs. Your skin tingled at his touch, like it was burning for him to do more. Your heat ached for his touch, his mouth or his length. You wanted him badly. He could see your body was shaking, he couldn’t help but smile at how desperately you desired him. “There are a few options to cool you down, you could have a cold shower, then sleep. We could give you a sleeping pill and a suppressant or…” He pushed your dress up so he could see your underwear. “I could give you exactly what your body is craving. Your choice.”

You gulped and whined a little, you didn’t know what you wanted or what was best for you. You shivered at your need, but your normal old self was fighting with you. “I…I don’t know what I want.”

He massaged his thumbs into your hips. “Instead of thinking it as want.” He leaned closer to you making you hold your breath as you gazed into his demon eyes. “What do you need? Just don’t think about it, okay? So, let me ask again. What. Do. You. Need.”

“You.” You gasped and covered your mouth with your hands, you couldn’t believe you said that so quickly.

Levi chuckled making you blush even more. “Well then, I’ll give you exactly what you need. No need to be shy.” He pulled your hands from your face. “I’ll be gentle, I promise.” He kissed the mark on your neck making you moan and shiver. “If it’s too much, let me know and I’ll stop. Okay?” You nodded making him smile at you. He shivered his wings and made them disappear, he wanted to be close to human as he could for you, but with his need and desire his horns and teeth wouldn’t go. “I have an idea, so you don’t feel so shy and nervous. I’ll take something off, then we’ll take something off you. Okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.”

He pulled his shirt off to reveal all his muscles and scars. He took your hand, then placed it on his abs. “You can touch me, you’re allowed to. In fact, I want you to touch me.”

You sat up and moved both your hands over his skin, you’d trace his scars and muscle and just heard him purr in response. You nibbled your lip, then looked up at him. “Soft.”

He stroked your cheek. “You’re softer.” He pulled away. “Now because you’re in a dress, it only seems fair if I take more off.” He undid his trousers, got off the bed and pulled his trousers off. He gazed at you. “You okay still?”

You nodded and felt so hungry and dizzy for Levi, but you didn’t want to pass out, you wanted to stay awake and be with Levi. “Y-Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

You pulled your dress off you, you blushed when you saw Levi’s eyes widen, then him blush a little and his eyes cloud with need. This was the first time you’d ever been in your underwear in front of Levi, as well as it being your first time naked too. You smiled at Levi shyly. “I’m sure.”

Levi crawled up the bed, you moved away, then lay back on the bed and looked up at him with your arms to your chest. You panted and shivered at the thought of him touching you again. He eyed you, then looked down at you lips parted perfectly for him. He leaned down and kissed you, you hummed and felt the fire in your burn right up again, the shyness and doubt were burned away. He slid his hand up your side, then pressed his pelvis against yours. You whimpered a little into the kiss, it felt good to feel his length against your heat, really good but your body wanted more. You bucked against him making him growl at you.

He pulled from your lips, then began kissed along your cheek, then down your neck. His lips traced your mark, you felt a strong tingle in your heat just by a light touch on the bonding mark. He kissed it making you buck, then he sucked and kissed it making you go while. You gripped at Levi and moaned at him. He growled against it, then began grinding against you as he continued his assault onto his bonding mark on you. Your legs shook as he pushed you closer to the edge. You arched your back a little as Levi got rougher with you, he nipped a little hard on your mark causing you to feel a release. You moaned and gripped onto Levi, you hummed as warmth flowed through you and your body throbbed with pleasure with each beat of your heart.

Levi pulled from your next, then blew his freeing cold breath onto your skin. He kissed down your body and stopped at your heaving chest. He kissed between your breasts and felt your heart hammering against his lips, it just made him smile. He pushed his hands up your sides, then under your back. “May I?”

You looked down at Levi and nodded. “P-Please.”

He unclasped your bra, then pulled it off and threw it to the floor. He looked down at your soft mounds and appreciate how beautiful they were. Levi loved you, he loved all of you. He leaned down and licked the peak of your right breast, then he blew cold air onto you and watched you react so perfectly. He snarled at your chest, then bit down making you hum in pain and pleasure. His other lightly played with your other, as his mouth nipped and sucked on your right. He looked up at you as he let your breast go. He moved to your left, as his hand soothed your right from his attacks. He repeated his actions on your left leaving two large marks on both your breasts. He smiled at his work, then let out a long sigh, he was happy, very happy.

He ran his hands down your sides and to your hips, he squeezed as he used his thumbs to massage your hips. Just his simple movements sent a pooling fire to burn in your heat again, you wanted him badly again, like your hunger was unending. He kissed your skin just above your underwear, he rested his lips there and hummed. He inhaled and was overwhelmed by your scent, he knew that in his next rut he’d have to lock himself away again even though you were a couple because just your smell alone now, it was driving him crazy with want. He licked you skin a little making you jump. You wiggled a little, you wanted him to do something, anything to your burning need.

He gripped your underwear, then slowly slipped it off you. He lay on his stomach, then leaned up a little as he ran his hands up and down your legs. “Are you okay still?”

You nodded. “Y-Yes.”

He licked your thigh making you shiver. “Are you comfortable with me tasting you?”

You covered your face with your hands. “A small part of me is tired and nervous about it, you know, I’m worried if I’m good enough for my perfect demon. However, the rest of me is craving you like crazy. I want you to touch me, to love me and do everything you can to me. So, please Levi.”

H crawled up your body, then pulled your hands from your face and kissed you. “You are so adorable, beautiful, sweet, cute and sexy. I’ll do anything and everything to you. I love you, remember that okay? I love you so, so much.”

You smiled. “I love you too.”

He kissed your again, then moved down your body slowly. You felt a burn in you as he got closer and closer to your heat, you were shaking in delight and need. His sharp teeth grazed your sensitive thigh causing you to flinch. He lapped at your skin, kissed a spot, then bit down on it. You gripped the sheets and moaned, your body still couldn’t decide on if this was pleasure or pain, but after a few seconds you wanted more. The bonding mark was influencing your body and mind, you were wanting him to mark your body all over, you wanted him to claim you over and over and show off to others you were his and only his. You loved this, you loved him, you felt so much love that your heart felt like it could break. You’d never felt like this before, for once, you were in love and loved back.

Levi licked up to your heat, then squeezed your thighs to let you know he was going to start. You gasped when he licked all the way up your heat to your bundle of nerves. He moved his hand onto your pelvis bone, then ran his thumb over your bud. He licked the little bud, then blew his cold breath onto it make you shudder. His tongue flicked your bud, then he traced patterns and letters on you and listened to your change in moans. He looked up at you and read you with his demon eyes, your body gave up every little bit of information he wanted. He now knew how to make your body sing in pleasure. He was going to do everything and anything he could to make you feel heaven. He was fighting his possessive and lustful demon side and focused on his love.

He took your bud into his mouth; he sucked and rolled his tongue over it. You cried out and gripped the sheets hard. Your body and mark were repeating the same words over and over, yes and more. You weren’t surprised why humans made deals with demons, or there were ancient stories of people having sex with them, because Levi had only grinded against you and now he was licking and sucking you and it was driving you into pure euphoria. You were getting giddy over the thought of what it’d be like to have sex with him, but part of you worried at that it’d taint your soul, which would mean you couldn’t live with him and have to work in the underworld and be punished. You didn’t want that, because you wanted to be with Levi for as long as possible.

Levi let go of your bud, the licked up. He moved up your body and kissed as he went. You flinched, then bucked as you felt his fingers on your heat. He kissed his bonding mark on your neck, then pushed one finger into your heat slowly. You let out a long moan, then friction and feel of him within you was exactly what your body wanted, but you knew it was only a matter of time before it demanded more. He pressed within you, then pulled from your neck to watch your face. He moved his finger and pressed right on the right spot. He smiled as you grabbed his upper arms, then squeezed hard in delight. He pulled his finger from you, then pressed two into your heat. He pressed the spot over and over as he moved his fingers, his thumb rubbed your buddle of nerves.

You curled your toes, then held onto Levi tightly. You could barely get any words out, just mumbled noises, whimpers and moans. You couldn’t think straight, but mostly you couldn’t keep control of your body. You wiggled and moved under Levi, you wanted to get away from the intense pleasure, but you also wanted to feel more. You leaned your head back, then felt the snap. You panted and moaned with a smile on your face as you felt pure bliss. You’d never felt anything this good before, you didn’t know if it was because your exes sucked, Levi was a demon, he knew exactly what he was doing, or because you loved him so much. Either way, you revelled in the perfect feeling.

Levi licked his fingers clean and hummed in delight, he loved the taste, mainly because it was the sinful demon side of him that wanted all of you for as long as possible. He leaned down and kissed your face all over. “You okay?” You nodded and panted. “Lost for words?” You nodded again. “Was it too much?” You shook your head. “Good?” You really nodded making him chuckle. “Good. Do you want to leave it there for now?”

You gulped and shook your head. “N-No…please Levi…need…you.”

“Okay, whatever you want beautiful.”

You blushed. “Umm…do you want to?”

He growled at you. “Fuck yes. I want you so badly.” You could hear the strain in his voice. “But I’m holding back, demons can be rather rough and hungry. I don’t want to hurt you; I want you to feel good. So, I’m taking it nice and slow because you’re so sweet and innocent.”

You bit your lip, then rolled over onto him making him grunt. You pulled his boxers off, then gulped at his hardened length, the man was perfect, every inch of him was perfect. You sat up and blushed. “You know I’m not as innocent as you think I am.” You lifted your hips up, then sat so his length was pressed against your heat. “I have wants and thoughts that I think are bad and selfish, but you’ve enlightened me that it’s not bad.” You smiled, then bit your lip. “I just can’t help but worry sometimes, you know?”

Levi reached up and cupped your cheek, you leaned into his touch. “I know, because you’re such a good and kind person. You have nothing to worry about, your soul is just as pure as the day I met you.” He rubbed his thumb on your cheek. “In fact, it’s gotten purer if that’s even possible, maybe because the weight of a lot of things is gone.”

You smiled and placed your hands on his stomach. “Or maybe because I’m helplessly in love.”

He smiled at you. “That too. Fuck you are so cute.”

You giggled. “Well, I’m about to change your mind on me being cute.”

“Oh?” He held his breath as you rocked your hips against his length, then he groaned and bucked up a little in need. He grabbed your hips, then lifted you up off him. He rasped your name. “Please.” You nodded as you bit your lip, then knelt up for him. He held his length, lined himself with your heat, then lowered you down. You hummed and gripped his wrists. He squeezed your waist. “It’s okay, we’ll be slow.”

You shook your head, then lowered more onto him. It didn’t hurt, far from it. The mark on your neck was vibrating and throbbing in delight at the fact you were finally joining, you were just as excited and thrilled at being with Levi. You sat up him and hummed in delight at how he stretched you, how he pressed all the right places within you. “Good.” You rocked your hips slowly and felt a surge of pleasure. “So good.” You shifted your legs, then began rocking a little faster against him, with every thrust your legs shuddered. Levi growled at you, he was fighting himself so badly, but he wanted you to stay in control so you could get comfortable with being with him, he didn’t want to scare you. Levi was a demon, every inch of him was a demon and they had strong needs and desires, controlling it was something he had to do for his job to make deals with humans and to interact with them, but right now he had to hold back so much. He wanted you, he wanted you so badly.

You pushed your hands up to his pecs, then began to move up and down on him. You whimpered and cried at the intensity; you weren’t sure if your body was going to be able to take this much pleasure, but you wanted it as much as possible. You dug your nails into his pecs, then hummed as you kept moving. Your legs were shaking from the overpowering sensations in your body. You titled your head to the side a little and exposed your neck, you wanted and needed the mark to be bitten. You were hungry for Levi, you wanted him to ravage you, bite you and claim you as his all night long. If this was what a slight heat was like, you couldn’t imagine what Levi went through with his rut. You just hoped that you didn’t have heats, because the feelings were so overwhelming, and your body was overly sensitive to Levi’s touch and his thrusts.

Levi sat up and ran his hands up your body, his eyes locked onto yours and read what you wanted. You couldn’t get your words out a lot of the time, so Levi would simply read you with his eyes. He knew what you wanted him to do, he was happy to do it all for you. He shifted his legs so he was sat back on his legs, which meant he could thrust a lot easier. He licked his mark on the crook of your neck and felt you shiver and enjoyed the little whimper from you. He wrapped his arms around your back as you tangled your fingers in his hair, one hand held one of his horns. He grunted and growled as you tugged at his horn, then he bit down hard on your mark and thrusted up into you. You cried out Levi’s name as you felt your pleasure increase. Your heard was swimming in Levi, your body vibrating for him and your heart throbbing his name. You were drunk of the demon, hopelessly and fully drunk on your love for him.

Levi thrust into you a little faster, he also brought you down on him hard. You couldn’t comprehend what was happening to your body, especially when he was biting so hard onto his mark. He bit a little harder causing your falls to come crashing down again. You cried out and shuddered as the bliss of your climax surged through you. You gripped onto Levi hard and pulled at his horn. He growled at you more, then let go of the mark and licked the wound of some blood. He held you closer and kissed your face all over. You smiled and hummed, then kissed along his ear and nipped the pointed part. You heard a little sweet moan from Levi, like his ears were sensitive. You licked it again and nibbled more making him whimper at you. It seemed that Levi’s demon ears were a little bit of a weak spot for him.

He couldn’t take it anymore, he couldn’t take the teasing and wanted more, so much more. He held you and turn around, then lay you on the bed. You panted and hummed as you looked up at the love of your life. You both smiled at each other, you could both feel such strong love coming from the other. He leaned down and kissed you lightly as he rocked his hips slowly, with each rock you let out a tiny little moan. He adored every little noise that came from you, because it was all his and you were making those noises for him. You were perfect in his eyes and mind; you were everything to him. He couldn’t believe that he courted someone, that he marked someone, and he loved someone. If anyone told him before he met you that all this would happen, he’d clicked his tongue and call them an annoying liar, yet here he was making love to the most perfect person he’d ever met. You were so sweet, funny, smart, kind, caring, loving, wise and sexy. He felt he was the luckiest person in the underworld, earth and the upperworld.

He tangled his fingers in your hair, as his other hand held your waist. He rocked into you a little faster. He kissed your face all over, as you hummed in happiness. You ran your hands over his back, your fingers lightly touched where his wings come from. He moaned and shivered at the feeling, his wings were buzzing and vibrating for him to let them be released, but if he did, he would be in his full demon form. He wanted to be with you as close to a human as possible, even though it was hard to fight him from being what he really was. He wanted you to have some sense of normal, to be loved the way you’re supposed to be loved. However, he couldn’t help the way you were making him feel, you were making him feel so loved and desired he was close to losing control of himself.

You cupped Levi’s face, you could feel he was holding back on you, like something was bothering him. You brought his face close, you kissed him, then tapped his forehead against yours. You whimpered a little at him. “Levi.” He thrust a little hard at hearing his name on your lips. “Let go.” You hummed as he gripped you a little harder. “Be yourself with me, please. I love you Levi for who you are, don’t be afraid.” Levi panted as he gazed into your beautiful bright eyes, he looked into your soul behind them and saw just how pure it was, it was so mesmerising. He sighed and nodded at you, then allowed his wings to burst from his back. Ice patterns decorated the sides of his face, like war paint. Ice wrapped around his horns in a stunning decoration. The man looked so handsome and gorgeous beyond belief, he was truly breath-taking, you didn’t understand why he was so ashamed of this version of him during such an intimate time. You smiled. “Perfectly handsome.”

He kissed the palm of your hand. “Thank you.” He felt proud of who he was for the first time in forever, he felt loved and he was no longer ashamed of who he was. He moved his arms from your, then pushed his forearms up to lean either side of your head. He growled at you making you shiver, then he moved a little faster. You gripped at his hips, then bucked and rocked with him. Levi moaned your name, then eyed your bonding mark again. He pounced at your mark, then bit down hard. You whimpered and cried out as you felt intense bliss run through your body. The mark was like a hot line to your heat, like another spot within you to cause you pleasure. It felt even better that you knew the mark meant you were his, there was no way to get rid of the mark, it was there for eternity. You and Levi were linked forever and knowing that made him biting it while rocking into you even more blissful.

You squeezed your toes and gripped his waist. “Levi.” Your sensitivity was high, it was close to becoming too much for your body to take. “Levi…please.” He pulled from the mark, then kissed your roughly. You hummed in delight, everything this man did to you was perfect. You loved the kiss, but you wanted to experience euphoria, you wanted him to push you over the edge one last time for your first time together. Levi gripped the bed sheets tighter into his fist, then moved as fast and as hard as your body could take. You whimpered at him so perfectly, you squeezed around him too only sending him closer to his end. He knew that after this, after being with you he’d be far more protective, possessive and hungry for you. He’d have to get something or see someone to tone it down so he wouldn’t push you away, but for now he revelled in the feeling of you being his, all his and no one else’s.

He moved one hand to your hip, angled them, then rocked into you and made sure his body rubbed against your bundle of nerves. Your legs shook as your body was beginning to lose control. Levi’s movements were getting a little roughly as he chased yours and his end, he was no longer consistent with his trusts, one minute they were really hard, the next they where a little softer. You felt the coil within you tighten up so much, it was just waiting for the right moment. He slammed his hips into you hard, you squeezed him as you felt the surge of pure mind and body melting euphoria. You moaned into the kiss, dug your nails into Levi, your toes curled as your body spasmed. You lost some of your hearing, spots prickled into your vision and everywhere felt hot.

Levi growled and grunted as he felt your body squeeze him loads. He enjoyed the long and pleasure filled moan you gave into the kiss. He kept moving, gripped the sheets, then pulled from your lips. He bit your bonding mark hard, then felt his release wash over him. He growled, grabbed your hips and pressed hard into you. He panted a moment as he felt his pleasure slowly throb. He pulled from your neck, then licked the wound delicately as he enjoyed the last bit of his bliss in him buzz away. He smiled as he felt your fingers lightly dance over his skin. He kissed your jawline, then felt his wings, horns, teeth, eyes and earns return back to normal. He was just so happy you were his, that you gave yourself fully to him.

He leaned on his forearms, then played with your hair. “You okay?”

You nodded. “Fantastic, ah but my neck hurts a bit.”

“My fault, I bit you really hard a few times. I can heal it with my ice.” He lightly blew on it. “There, that should sooth it and heal it in a few minutes.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

“Anything else that hurts?”

You shook your head and giggled. “I feel perfect.” You lightly touched his cheek. “I love you.”

He kissed your hand. “Love you too.”

You touched the bonding mark on your neck. “So, you’ve marked me.”

He leaned down and kissed your temple and cheek. “Hmm?”

“Well, can I mark you? I know I’m not a demon, so it won’t be a bonding mark, but I kind of want to mark you as well.”

He smiled at how cute you were, he pulled from you, then rolled onto his back and sighed. “Sure, but it’ll just be a normal bite, but if it fades, I’ll just get you to make another, right?”

You sat up and giggled. “Right.”

He tapped his neck. “Go ahead, it’s all yours. I’m excited.” You smiled and leaned down with your hands on his chest. You kissed his neck lightly, then you licked where you were going to bite. Levi cupped the back of your head, then brought you closer. “Don’t be afraid, bite hard. I want you to.” You bit down on the crook of his neck where he’d placed yours on you. You hummed as Levi moaned at the sensation, you felt bad you couldn’t properly mark him, but he seemed happy enough with this. You bit a little harder, then sucked on his skin. You pulled away, then licked the mark.

You smiled at it. “Done.”

Levi hummed. “Thank you.”

You pouted. “It’s not great, but I mean.”

Levi sat up and cupped your face, he kissed you and hummed. “It’s perfect because it was made by you.” He got off the bed, the dragged you off and into his arms. “Everything you do is perfect and wonderful. Now let’s have a soothing bath, your body and soul has been through a lot.”

You smiled and linked your arms around his neck. “Perfect…so, do you really love me?”

He nodded and gave you a squeeze. “More than anything. I love you so much, I’d do anything and everything for you. I’d fall again from the upperworld for you.”

Your eyes widened. “Wow, that’s…you…” You hugged him tightly and welled up. “I’m so lucky to have you, I love you so, so much. I really do.”

He hummed and smiled. “I know you do, you cute and adorable thing.” He clicked his fingers, so the bath was filled and smelt of lavender, then he sat in the water with you sat across his lap. “Rest sweetheart, I’ll take good care of you and I’ll be here when you wake. Promise.”


	6. Chapter 6

You giggled at Levi as he looked a little confused at the card game, both of you wearing only a few things. You were in a t-shirt, bra and underwear while Levi wore just boxers and his bottoms. When you’d woken up after a sleep, Levi had been very affectionate, the two of you were no longer shy with each other. Right now, you were playing a game of go fish while you rested and got your energy back from multiple fun sessions, Hange’s meds were great, but they couldn’t fully keep up with Levi. You were currently winning at your card game, mainly because Levi didn’t fully know what he was doing, and he was very distracted by your thighs with his bites on.

You smiled at Levi. “You know, we can play something else.”

He sighed. “No, I have to do this.”

“It’s okay you know, we’re not all good at everything.”

He grabbed your ankle, then yanked your close making you flop back on the bed. He leaned over you and growled. “You’re getting mean like a demon.”

You giggled. “I’m not.”

He leaned down and kissed the bonding mark making you shiver. “You’re right, you’re too sweet and kind. Plus, I can see your soul and it’s purer than ever.”

You hummed and played with his hair. “I was a little worried about my soul, mainly because if it became too bad then we wouldn’t be together because I’d have to be punished…I don’t want to lose you, or leave you all alone after everything you’ve done for me.”

He kissed you and hummed. “It’s the fact you thought all that is why your soul is so pure. You are so adorable. I love you so much.”

You smiled then felt hunger. “Food.”

Levi sighed. “I’m on top of you saying sweet things, and you’re thinking of food.”

You giggled. “I’m hungry sorry, but you have to remember I’m not strong like you and food gives me fuel.”

“Blame it on me why don’t you.”

You lightly hit his arm as he laughed. “You’re so mean.”

“I’m a demon, what did you expect?”

You pushed him off you, then jumped off the bed. “For you to be nicer to me. Anyway, I’m going to get some food, I’m starving.” You walked into the kitchen, then began making a sandwich for you and Levi.

Levi hugged you from behind and kissed your shoulder. “How you feeling?”

You hummed. “I feel okay, still tired.”

“Well, let’s get you well fed, then we can play more games and you can have a nice nap.” He squeezed you. “All of course involving me showering you with love.”

“I look forward to it all.” You patted his hands. “Come on, we have lunch to eat.”

He took yours and his plate as you grabbed drinks. “You take such good care of me, even though I could get you anything you wanted by the click of my fingers.”

You sat on the sofa and bit your sandwich in thought. “Anything?”

He nodded. “Anything.”

You hummed in thought. “Might have a plan for that. Oh, so I have a question about sex.”

He choked a little on his food, then coughed. “Umm, sure. What do you want to know?”

You licked your lips and held back a smile when you noticed Levi had watched you do that and enjoy it. “So, all the times we’ve had sex.”

“Yeah.”

“We’ve not used a condom.”

He nodded. “They don’t work on demons.”

You frowned. “Meaning?”

“Our swimmers are determined bastards when it comes to humans, we’re magical beings too. The meds you take are the only thing to stop it, they are part magic and to stop us, they are fused with upperworld magic. Upperworld stuff makes us weak. Demons have taken human lovers before, but every time they sleep with them there’s a baby, so they had to come up with something to stop it. So, the non-demon takes the meds. Meaning, if I was female and you male, you’d still have to take them.”

You hummed. “Makes sense. So, do you have to take meds if you slept with a fellow demon?”

He shook his head. “Not the ones you have, different ones, but if you took them…well you’d be very, very sick and it might hurt your soul.”

You sipped your drink. “It’s so different here.”

He nodded and played with your hair. “It is, but the nice thing is your meds won’t hurt your body like human meds, they don’t mess with chemicals in your body. Our meds make you better and stronger.”

You hummed a laugh. “Yeah, so I have another question.”

“Yeah?”

You pulled a face and got a little shy. “Little embarrassing to say and all but knowing you you’ll help me and talk to me.”

“Always.”

You sighed. “So, since coming to the underworld I’ve not had my umm…my…”

“Period?”

You nodded and blushed. “Y-yes, so does that mean it’s o-over for me?”

He shook his head, then put yours and his plate and drinks on the table, then he pulled you close. “No, no, it’s just your normal human functions have stopped or slowed down. To be honest, you only eat and drink because it’s what you’re used to and it’s to give you energy, you could probably stop, and you’d be okay.”

You gasped. “Oh…but I like eating.”

“It is a pleasure that I enjoy as well, us demons don’t need to but, we like eating and drinking. You humans make fun things. Like this lovely lunch.” He kissed your cheek loads making you giggle. “Now, you don’t have anything to worry about regarding your cycle and period.”

“So, what does it mean?”

He nipped your earlobe. “You’re always fertile.”

You blushed hard. “Wh-What?”

“I said you, my beautiful girlfriend, are always fertile.”

You cleared your throat. “Well, I better make sure I always take my meds, huh?”

He bit your neck and licked the mark. “Yes, until we decided to have little demons.”

You giggled as he blew cold air onto your neck. “Yeah. So, you know I have this mark on me?”

“Hmm?”

“Well, will it mean I’ll have a heat? Because you have ruts, right?”

He shook his head. “You won’t have a heat, the only one you had and ever had was when I placed my mark on you. It was only a little heat, but for a demon there a lot stronger and worse.”

You hugged your legs as Levi kissed and doted on your cheek and neck still. “Feel sorry for them, must be tough. So, will you still have ruts?”

“I will.” He slid his hand over your tummy, then pulled you against him. “Before I met you, they were so small and minor. That one you saw me have when I was at Hange’s, that’s the worst I’ve ever been with on. So, I will have them every few months and I will have to hide myself away for a few days, so I don’t wear you out.”

You turned your head and smiled at him, then you kissed him. “You don’t need to lock yourself away.”

He nuzzled against you. “I do, I don’t want you to pass out.”

You blushed. “You’d really be that hungry?”

He nodded. “I’d be unstoppable, so for your safety and wellbeing, I will lock myself up.”

You hugged Levi. “I love you.”

He hugged your back. “Love you too.”

You smiled and kissed his cheek, then you pulled away. “So, you know you can get me anything?”

He nodded. “Yeah? Oh, you wanting to ask for something? Good girl.”

You nodded and blushed. “I was going to ask if you could bring my gaming things from our home here, I wanted to play some video games with you.”

He smiled and clicked his fingers. “Yet again asking for things that involve others.”

You giggled. “Yeah, but you being happy makes me happy.”

He sighed. “Alright. You set up whatever game you want, and I’ll clean our things up.”

You launched out your seat, then ran over to the controllers and turned on the system and sat back and put on little big planet 3, because you thought it was cute and fun for Levi. You were going to ease him into gaming, then you were going to go to a shooter game. You gave Levi his controller, then went through the tutorial with him so he knew what he was doing. Levi was determined to help your little character in every way possible, it was just adorable how helpful he was. Soon after, you decided to change it to a shooter game. Levi was very good at it, but he was mostly impressed with you and how good you were.

He leaned over and kissed your jawline. “You’re really good.”

You smiled. “I spent a lot of lonely nights gaming, so I guess I got my practice in then.”

“Well, now I’m here so you’re not alone anymore.” He kissed your cheek loads. “Can I watch you as you play games?”

You nodded. “Sure, I do get a bit nervous when people watch me play games, but I’m sure I’ll relax.”

He kissed your bonding mark making you moan a little. “Do you want to carry on gaming? I am having a lot of fun, but.” He dragged his hand up the inside of your thigh to your heat. “Half of me wants to eat you so badly right now while the other half wants to keep gaming.”

You blushed a little, then placed your hand on his and moved it closer and onto your heat. You hummed and put your controller down and kissed Levi, he nipped your lip then deepened the kiss. You tangled your fingers in his hair, then held his bum and pulled him close and on top of you on the sofa. You moved your fingers and felt his horns grow from his head. You smiled at him as he pulled from your lips, his hand on your heat. “We’ll game later Levi, right now 60% of me wants you.”

“Hmm, I must be special for you to stop gaming, I’m touched.”

You laughed. “Shut up and just kiss me.”

He growled at you. “Happy to.”

You lay in the pool and just floated, your body relaxing. It was nice and warm for you, so you felt like you could just fall asleep. You heard Levi walk about on his phone, he was talking to someone and seemed to be very respectful and professional with them, which meant they were a boss of some sorts. You stood up, then swam over to Levi as he finished. You leaned on the side and smiled at him. “Everything okay?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I was just talking to the big boss Lu.”

Your eyes widened. “As in Lucifer?”

“Yeah.” He threw his phone onto the sunbed, then jumped into the pool. He swam up to you and pushed his hair back. “He’s having a party and we’re invited; he wants to meet you because he’s heard so much about you from everyone. He’s also the one I got permission from to take you to Eden for the last of my courting.”

You smiled and swam backwards as Levi followed. “I look forward to meeting him, I mean he basically allowed us to be together, right? I want to thank him.”

He sighed. “He’s a good man, but I worry about you two meeting.”

“Why?”

“Tch, because you two have so much in common. You both were hurt by people you cared about, both were thinking of others and both suffered for it. Lu is a good man, a very good man but a bit of a perv.”

You giggled and linked your arms around Levi’s neck. “And you’re not?”

“I am a little.” He lifted you up and spun you around. “So, do you want to go?”

You nodded. “I’d love to, when is it?”

“Tonight.”

“I don’t have anything to wear.”

He kissed you and hummed. “I’ll make you something, don’t worry.”

You smiled. “Thank you. So, will everyone be there?”

He nodded. “Yeah. Tch, no doubt they’ll tease me.”

You frowned. “Why?”

He lightly traced the bonding mark on you. “This is why, it’s rather strong and it’s clear I’ve bitten it multiple times. Hange will be the worst about it, plus your scent is much more intense than before. It’s what happens when a demon bonds another, the scent increases to attract their partners attention more.” He sighed and kissed your temple. “But I wanted you badly before I marked you.” He tapped his forehead against yours. “Screw the forbidden fruit in Eden, I wouldn’t want to touch that if I was the first human there and I saw you in Eden. My full attention would be on you always.”

You blushed and smiled. “You flatter me.”

“Well I’m just telling you the truth; I want you to feel loved because everyone else you’d ever been with failed at that.” He squeezed you close. “You’re so precious and perfect that you deserve all the love in the world.”

You hugged him tightly. “You’re making me blush.”

“Let me see, you look cute when you do.” He pulled you away, then smiled at your cute face. “Perfect.”

You jumped up, then shoved Levi’s head under the water. You swam away from him, you heard Levi pop out the water and growl. You squealed and swam as fast as you could. You turned around; your back hit the wall just as Levi slammed his hands either side of you on the wall. He leaned closer as you squeaked. “I was just playing Levi.”

“You attacked me.”

“I was just fooling around.”

“You attacked me.” He leaned closer, his horns and ears grew. “You’re very brave to attack a demon.”

You whimpered as you felt excitement burn in you. “Levi.”

“I’ll have to punish you.” He attacked your neck making you cry out in bliss, pleasure fired from it all the way down to your heat. You hummed and moaned in delight, then pulled at his horns. He lapped at your mark, then pulled away and bit your earlobe.

You gasped as he pressed himself against you. “L-Levi, slow down. The party.” You hummed and bit your lip. “If we start something now, we won’t be able to stop and go.”

He pulled from you. “Spoil sport.”

You patted his cheeks. “I’m the worst. I’m going to go shower, then do my hair.” He grabbed your hips, then hoisted you out the pool. “Thanks.” He grabbed your bum and slid his lips up the inside of your thigh, so you flicked his nose. “Bad Levi.”

He growled at you. “Mean.”

You got up and walked to the home. “Am I really mean?”

He climbed out and chased after you, he picked you up and spun you around. “No, I should stop teasing you as much as I do. Let’s get you in that shower, okay? Can I clean you?”

You giggled. “Sure, but no fooling around.” He put you on your feet, then turned on the shower. He took off your bikini, then admired your body. You bopped his nose. “Levi, control.”

He sighed. “Yeah, yeah.” He pulled his swim shorts off himself then tackled you into the shower making you laugh. “Doesn’t mean I can’t cuddle up to you, right?”

“Right.” You started to wash your body, but Levi took over and washed you himself. You hummed and sighed as he got to work, then you noticed his hands were beginning to focus on sensitive areas. He lightly nipped your mark, then placed the soap on the side and pushed his hand down your body to your heat. You grabbed his hand and stopped him. “Levi.”

He sighed. “Sorry, I couldn’t help myself.”

You stepped from him, then faced him as you washed your hair. “Such a perv.”

He cleaned himself and hummed. “No, it’s because I’m a demon and I love you so much.”

You smiled and gave him a quick kiss, then you stepped out and wrapped your towel around you. “I love you too, but we have a nice party to go to and I can’t mess up. What if when I meet Lu, he tells me we can’t be together? Or I get taken away, or I get sent away.”

Levi walked over and cupped your face, then kissed your forehead. “I’m never letting you go. Wherever you’re sent, I’ll go with you. I promise.”

You smiled. “You won’t sell me?”

He shook his head. “Never, I’m not some asshole who’d sell you for someone else. You’re stuck with me for eternity.”

You blushed. “Sounds perfect.”

He dried you off, then hummed and clicked his fingers. “Better.”

You were dry and so was he, your makeup was nice and hair. Your underwear was good, really good. “Thanks.”

He held your hand, then pulled you along to the bedroom. He came to a stop, then walked around you and eyed you. “I think I know what to put you in, you see my colour is dark green, always been a fan of the colour. So…” He spun you around causing a beautiful long dark green flowing dress that hugged you perfectly and showed off your figure. “Perfect, now for me.” He clicked his fingers putting him in a nice dark green suit, his lapels were black, his tie back and his smart shoes. You smiled at his slicked back hair, his horns on show. “How do I look?”

You smiled. “Great. Really handsome.”

He pulled you close and kissed you. “Thank you. Now would you like a drink before we go?”

You nodded. “I would like a drink, sure.”

He held your hand and pulled you into the kitchen, then gave you a glass. “Promise me one thing, do not take a drink from anyone tonight except me. Some of the demons there are not trustworthy, plus demon alcohol is very strong and will knock you out.”

You sipped your drink. “Okay.” You smiled at Levi. “What?”

He downed his drink, then walked up to you and kissed your neck. “You just look so yummy.”

You giggled. “Thank you.”

“Can we stay here please?”

You shook your head. “No, we have to go. I want to meet your boss.”

He sighed. “Fine, drink up.”

You downed your drink, then licked your lips. “Ready.” He pulled you close and seemed in a little mood. “Hey, if we get there early, we can leave early, and you can spend the night taking my dress off.”

He kissed your neck. “Good.”

You stared at the food on your plate at the party, it was not something you were into. It was over the top and demon food, so you couldn’t eat it anyway. So, you just nursed your drink and stayed close to Levi. Levi reached over and held your hand. “Sorry you can’t eat anything; I’ll get you something.”

You shook your head. “No, that’s okay. People are already staring at me; I don’t want more stares.”

“Tch, I don’t give a shit.” He clicked his fingers, then gave you a steamed bun with chocolate in. “You matter more to me than what others. Eat up, it’s warm.”

You held it, then smiled as it was shaped like a heart. “A heart, so cute.”

You smiled and nibbled on it as Levi pulled your chair a little closer. “Anything for you, you know you’ve only got to ask.”

You hummed and gulped. “I know, but I don’t want to be a bother.”

“You’re not.” He played with your hair. “You’d never be.”

You smiled, then offered Levi your bun. “Want some? It’s had my lips on it.”

He growled and bit down on the bun, then licked his lips. “It’s good.”

You nodded. “It’s the best.”

He kissed your cheek. “That’s because you’ve taken a bite, that’s why I like it.”

You giggled and pinched his cheek. “So cute.”

“How amusing.” You looked over to a woman and a guy. The woman smirked at you. “She thinks he loves her.”

The man nodded and smiled. “He’s just using her for sex clearly and her soul. Must be fun having a human to play with.”

“Do you think he’ll let us play with her?”

He hummed. “She does smell so fucking good. You think Levi will let us borrow her? Just for a bit.”

Your shoulders dropped a little, then you slowly ate your bun as their talking continued about you. Levi felt his heart hurt at seeing at how sad you looked, those two demons were pissing him off so much. He glared at the demons, both gasped as ice ran up their arms and turn into two shards pointing at their necks. “Tch, oi you shits, show my bonded mate some fucking respect.”

The woman’s eyes widened. “Bonded mate? We didn’t know.”

You grabbed Levi’s arm. “Levi, don’t hurt them, please.”

He looked to you and snarled. “But they disrespected my bonded mate, they were offensive about you.”

You squeezed him. “Levi, please. You want me to ask more things of you, right? To be honest and a little selfish.” He nodded. “Then please don’t hurt them.”

“That’s not selfish, that’s you thinking about them.”

You hugged his arm. “Please Levi.”

Levi could feel how you felt because of the bonding mark, he couldn’t hurt these people because he knew it’d hurt you. It was normal for demons to fight others who mocked or said anything bad against their bonded mate, or if they tried to get with them. Demons were very protective of their life partners, which was why no one was batting and eye to Levi attacking these demons, but now they were because you got him to stop. He sighed and retracted his ice, then he cuddled you. “Alright, I won’t hurt them.”

You clung to him. “Thank you.”

Levi ran his lips across your temple to your ear. “I want to bond with you so badly my beautiful perfect mate.”

You blushed hard. “L-Levi, we’re in public.”

“Let’s go to a private room.”

“Levi.” He froze at the sound of Lucifer’s voice, he pulled from your neck and looked up at his boss. Lu smiled. “Mind if we three have a chat?”

Levi glanced to you. “Sure.” He stood up, then pulled you to your feet and put his arm around you. You looked to the back of Lu, he was tall, lean and seemed almost perfect. His hair was a little messy and almost down to the base of his neck, it was jet black. He hands his hands in his pockets and his horns were beautiful long and white. You liked the little crown on his head. He seemed to carry himself really well in his smart shoes and red suit. Levi leaned down to you. “Don’t worry, he’s a really nice man. I’m just a little funny because he interrupted me when I really wanted you.”

You blushed and giggled. “It’s okay.”

Lu opened a door and held it open allowing you to see the front of him, he was charming and clean shaven. His hair was a bit messy at the front, but he’d tried to tame it. His eyes were strong green, and he had the sweetest smile. The man was handsome, charming and welcoming. Lu looked and seemed like nothing you were told about on earth. He winked at you making you blush. You let Levi push you into the room, then pull you to sit, but you stayed standing. Levi frowned at you. “You can sit.”

You shook your head, then offered your hand to Lu and introduced yourself. “Nice to meet you.”

Lu smiled and shook your hand. “Charmed, I’m Lucifer, but I’m sure Levi has told you I prefer Lu.”

You nodded. “Yes, you know you’re really handsome.”

He blushed a little. “You little charmer.” He pulled you closer by your hands. “Come sit next to me, I want to chat with you and have a look at your soul.”

You smiled. “Sure.”

You sat with Lu on the sofa, he shuffled up close to you, then looked over to Levi. “Oh, stop it Levi with those eyes, I’m not going to steal her away from you.” He tilted your head to the side and looked at Levi’s bonding mark. He hummed, then smiled. “Well, that is a really strong. There’s a lot of love between you two, it’s rather beautiful. How much do you love that man?”

You blushed and smiled. “More than anything, I didn’t want to go back to earth because I wanted to be around him and with him.”

Lu looked into your eyes, then smiled. “Wow…” He welled up and rubbed his tears. “Sorry but seeing how you love him is so beautiful, so pure. You’re a lucky man Levi.” He cupped your face softly, then ran his thumb under your eye. “Please be careful with her though Levi, she’s looking a little tired and warn out. Remember, even though you are in love and you are bonded for life, she is a human and she is weaker than you. So, slow down a bit, let her rest.” He smirked at you. “I bet his hunger is intense sometimes.”

You giggled. “It’s a wonderful lover.”

“I can imagine.” He winked at you and you both giggled. “Now let’s have a look at that soul.”

You smiled. “All yours.”

He looked closer, then gasped. His eyes widened, then he cried. “Beautiful…so much pain and sorrow yet…you are so strong.” He smiled and nuzzled against you making you giggle. “You are so, so wonderful. Too good for this world.” He let you go, then hugged you. “You’re stronger than me.” He let you go. “We both loved people who hurt us, we both fell and we both suffered, but you…you stayed strong, you fought, and you kept a good heart throughout it all. It took me years and years to overcome what happened to me, but you did it in a few months. Maybe you should have my job.”

You giggled. “I couldn’t do what you do, I’d worry all the time that people are not happy and I’m not doing a good job.”

He ruffled your hair. “Too cute. Levi is a very lucky man.” He hummed. “Oh! How was Eden?”

You gasped and sat sideways on the sofa and shuffled closer to Lu. “It was amazing, the most beautiful place I’ve ever been to. But for me, the best part was being with Levi.” You blushed. “He made me an ice garden you know?”

“That so?”

You nodded. “Uh huh, it was so pretty, and I ate this ice apple that tasted so good. He made me lots of ice flowers, he made it snow for me too and he’d made me other ice things.” You placed your hands on your cheeks. “Even though the courting is over, he said he was going to ice over the pool at the holiday home and take me ice skating. He does so much for me.” You got quiet and whined a little. “I try and do a lot for him; I just love him so much and I worry I’m not enough.” You pulled at your dress. “I made a few things for him, but it’s not good.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, oi brat stop being mean to yourself. I love my leather jacket, the sentimental teacup and this amazing bracelet.”

Lu leaned over and grabbed Levi’s wrist, then looked at the bracelet. “Oh, I want one! This is so cute!”

Levi yanked his hand back. “Tch, no, it’s mine and she can only make things for me.”

Lu pouted. “Meanie.”

You gasped. “I can make you one.”

Lu hugged you. “So, kind.”

Levi growled. “No.”

“Don’t be mean to her Levi, she’s just being kind and cute.”

“You’re just trying to get me to be aggressive and possessive of her. Stop it.”

You got up. “Excuse me Lu.” You walked over to Levi, then sat next to him then played with his hair a little. “It’s okay Levi, relax.”

He leaned over and buried his face in the crook of your neck, then inhaled and relaxed. “I’m okay.”

You hugged him and smiled. “Good, I promise I’ll only make things for you.”

He squeezed your thigh. “Thank you, sorry for being possessive.”

“It’s okay.”

Lu sighed with a smile on his face. “You two are beyond cute. Sorry I teased Levi, but I wanted to test him and his bond with you is rather strong.” He sat back and sighed. “How’s your job? You’ve been working with Vince, right? I hope he hasn’t been bouncing off the walls too much.”

You laughed. “He’s a wild one, full of energy all the time, but he’s a wonderful boss and friend. We have a lot of fun together.”

“Good, I’m glad to hear.” He flicked his wrist and caused a drink to appear in his hand. “You seen any signs of angels around you?”

You shook your head. “No, I mean I don’t know what they look like, should I be worried?”

Lu sighed. “Well, you have such a pure and bright soul, I thought some angel would come sniffing around looking for you. If you haven’t seen one, then that’s good. I hate angels anyway, even though I used to be one, they are a pain in the ass.”

Levi hummed and kissed your neck. “They’re stuck up and full of themselves. They believe they’re better than everyone else.”

You smiled. “Well, I’m sure they’re just being helpful and nice.”

Lu shook his head. “No, they’re assholes.” He downed his drink. “Dancing starts now, you two should go enjoy yourselves while the night is still young.” He smiled. “Plus, I enjoy seeing two people madly in love. So, please, please go. If anyone causes any issues, I’ll stop them so no more freezing guests and getting this one all upset. The more she stops you from hurting others, the more the others want her.”

Levi stood up and pulled you along. “Sure. See you later Lu, thanks for this chat.”

You pulled from Levi and ran up to Lu, you gave him a big hug. “Thanks, it was lovely meeting you. I hope we can have a cup of tea and baked good some time.”

Lu hugged you back. “I’d love that.”

You pulled away. “Come over anytime.”

“I will.”

Levi grabbed you from behind and lifted you up making you squeal. “Come on you, stop being so nice and kind to everyone.”

You giggled and waved to Lu. “Bye Lu!”

He waved. “Bye.”

Levi dropped you onto your feet, then held your hand. “You want to dance?”

You smiled. “I think it’d be fun, but we don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“We’ll dance.”

You blushed and hugged his arm. “So, should we be worried about the angels?”

“Not at all. I’ll protect you and the others will as well. You’re safe.”

You kissed his cheek. “Thank you, I’ll protect you too.”

His eyes widened, then his gaze softened. “You cute thing.” He stopped on the dancefloor, pulled you close then began dancing slowly to the soft music. “I love you so much.” He pulled your entwined hands to his chest, your bodies pressed close as you swayed slowly.

You looked up to Levi and just smiled at him. “I love you too. I’m so happy.”

“Good, because your happiness means so much to me.”

You bit your lip, then hummed. “So, I have another request.”

He smiled. “I like you asking for things, just remember you are not selfish at all in asking, okay? Don’t feel guilty.”

You nodded and sighed. You looked up at him, then away when you saw Hange and the others. She gave you the thumbs up, Erwin smiled at you, Mike winked, and Vince gave you a heart symbol with his hands. You smiled at them, then looked back at Levi. “I umm…sorry a lot of people are staring.”

He squeezed you. “Ignore them, just pretend it’s me and you in the living room.”

You sighed. “That sounds so nice.”

He hummed, then spun you around making you giggle. You felt cold air around you, then the scenery changed. You and Levi were back at the nice home you were staying at, there was ice lights above you both, snow was lightly falling, and music was softly playing. “This better?”

You looked around. “What about the party?”

“We’ve shown our faces and spoken to Lu, it’s fine.”

You smiled and pressed yourself close to him again. “It’s perfect, you always do such wonderful things for me.”

“I mainly did this because I wanted your happy self all to myself. Plus, I wanted to do something nice for you.”

You blushed. “Thank you.”

“So, what was it you wanted to ask?”

You lowered your head and hummed. “I umm was wondering if I could kiss you?”

He smiled and lifted your head up. “You can kiss me anytime.”

You leaned up, then stopped. “Close your eyes please.”

“I want to see your cute face before you kiss me.”

“No.”

He sighed and closed his eyes. “Alright.” You pressed your lips together and just admired how beautiful Levi was, it made your heart flutter. The snow landing in his black hair, his horns stood proud, his jaw was defined, and his lashes were long. You were sure that if Levi hadn’t have chosen to be with you, he could have anyone in the world. He was divine, people would fall at his knees and love him easily. Levi opened his eyes. “Brat, I can feel you’re fighting with yourself again. Are you okay?”

You sighed. “I’m great.”

“You know you can’t lie to me.”

You smiled. “I know, I was just thinking how handsome you are and how you could have anyone you wanted. Before me, you probably had loads of lovers.”

He shook his head. “You’re the only woman I’ve ever loved. Plus, in my years of being alive, which are many, I think I’ve only been with two other women during a rut.”

You blushed. “Really?”

He nodded. “Really. When I met you, I felt things I’ve never felt before. Demon love is usually for one partner ever and bonding’s are too. Whoever a demon bonds with and chooses as a mate, it’s for eternity. You are the first and only person I’ve done that with.” He tapped his lips. “Now you said you were going to kiss me.”

You cupped his face and yanked him down, then you kissed him roughly. You were just overwhelmed with happiness and love for this man, you felt special with him. Every time he spoke, all your doubt, worries and self-hate washed away. You licked his bottom lip; he opened his mouth for you and let you take full control of the passionate kiss. You moved your one hand into his hair, as the other wrapped around his shoulders. Levi wrapped his arms around you and slid them up your back. You pulled from his lips, then lightly kissed him. “I love you so much.”

He smiled. “I love you too.”

You blushed a little. “Was it a good kiss?”

He nodded. “The best. All your kisses are the best. You should start our kisses more often, spoil me.”

You giggled and held his hands, then pulled him along inside the room. You sat him on the sofa, then tapped your dress. “Could you change me into something comfy?”

He clicked your fingers, so you were in a shirt of his and underwear, he was in a short-sleeved t-shirt and his pj bottoms. “Better?”

You sat across his lap and nodded, then you traced his horns. “These are still out.”

He hummed. “Because I’m a little turned on.”

You kissed his temple. “So, whenever I see your horns, you’re…”

“Don’t.” You grinned at him, he pointed at you. “I mean it, don’t.”

You leaned closer and whispered in his ear. “Horny.”

He growled and bit your mark hard; you moaned and held his shoulders. “Naughty brat.”

You hummed, then sighed in delight. “Can I kiss you again?”

He pulled his lips from your neck. “I turn you on?”

You panted, then gulped. “Yes. It’s this damn mark on my neck, it’s an instant turn on.”

He smiled. “Then you can kiss me all night long.” You bit your lip, then did exactly as he asked and kissed him. Soon the kisses became heated and eventually, clothes were taken off and you explored each other on the sofa all night.


	7. Chapter 7

You finished serving someone at the bar, it was a quiet day and it was sad to be back after having such romantic and physical time away with Levi. Demons really were on a whole different to humans when it came to sex and romance. You didn’t mind, you liked being loved so much, but you were a little tired even with Hange’s meds. Luckily, you were back at work and so was Levi, so you had a nice break for your body. You did miss him loads when he was on earth making deals, but he did always come back with things for you to make you smile. You missed a lot of things from earth, so he would make sure he’d find those snacks and drinks and get them for you.

You smiled as you saw someone new in the bar, you walked over to the long caramel coloured haired man with golden eyes. “Hi, what can I get you?”

He tilted his head causing his hair to slip near his face, he was very handsome. “White wine please.”

You nodded and poured him a glass, then handed it over. “Not often we get asked for white wine.”

He sipped and hummed. “Not surprised, these people are animals down here.”

You leaned on the bar and smiled. “I rather like the people down here; they’ve shown me such kindness and love.”

He smiled at you. “Well, maybe because of you that they’re no nice, normally they’re vial.” He sighed. “So, what is your demon power?”

You smiled. “I don’t have one.”

He frowned. “You don’t?”

You shook your head. “No, because I’m not a demon.” You stood up and began cleaning the bar.

He watched you, then looked to your neck. “So, you’re not a demon and yet you have a demon bonding mark, which means you are being mated. What are you?”

You smiled. “Human.”

He put his glass to the side, then beckoned you closer. “Come here.” He leaned closer, he cupped your face and looked into your eyes. “Your soul is bright…why are you here?”

“Kitten!” You jumped and turned to see Vince; he looked a little worried. “You should have your break, one of the dancers is on you can’t be around, okay?”

You smiled. “Sure.”

The man grabbed your wrist. “Wait a moment Vince, me and this one are talking.” He smiled at you. “Names Ezekiel.”

You gasped. “Like the angel?”

He chuckled. “I am the angel Ezekiel. What’s your name?”

Vince pulled Ezekiel’s hand off you. “Her names Kitten.” He held your shoulders and smiled down at you. “Go in the back and rest for a bit, you look a little tired. Help yourself to food and drink, okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.”

“I’ll come get you when the dancers are all done.”

You smiled. “Okay.” You walked away, then glanced back at Ezekiel who was smiling at you. You gave him a little smile, then hurried off to the back room. You got yourself some food, then sat down for a bit and had a moment to yourself. You hummed a little tune to yourself, then looked down at your wrist and noticed a handprint where Ezekiel had grabbed you, but it was silvery almost and glittery. You frowned, then rubbed it, but it wouldn’t come off. You went to the bathroom, then tried to scrub it off with water, but it didn’t work. “Odd.”

As you walked out the bathroom, you were practically tackled. You squealed as Levi growled at you, then lifted you up and said your name, then kissed your face all over. “I missed you.”

You hummed a laugh. “I missed you too.”

He sat on the sofa, then hugged you. “You been a good girl?”

You nodded. “I have.”

“How’s today been?”

You sighed and smiled. “We’ve had a quiet night actually.”

He squeezed you close. “Good.” He kissed and nipped your neck. “Anything interesting happen?”

You nodded. “Yeah actually, I met an angel called Ezekiel. He was nice, ordered a wine.” You frowned and traced the print. “He grabbed my wrist and left this print.”

Levi held your wrist and looked at it. “Tch, the fucker marked you.”

“Meaning?”

He looked up at you. “Meaning, he’s tracking you. He knows where you are, and he can sense who you’re with.” He licked the handprint, then sucked on it making you moan. “There, gone.” He got up and held your hand, then dragged you out to see the male dancer on stage Vince said for you to be careful of. You hid behind Levi as he walked right up to Ezekiel and Vince having a quiet heated conversation. Levi pointed at Ezekiel. “Listen here you light fucking shit, this is my bonded mate, you don’t lay a hand on her and mark her!”

Ezekiel winked at you, then grinned at Levi. “What you gonna do about it, you disgusting demon?”

“I’m gonna rip your fucking.”

You hugged Levi’s arm. “Levi, please.”

He looked to you, then sighed. “Sorry.”

Ezekiel laughed. “She must be special if she has you on a leash.”

You looked sad at Ezekiel. “Why are you being nasty to Levi? He’s been so wonderful to me, Vince as well. I don’t understand. Could we start again? Please?”

He smiled. “You are sweet as candy, aren’t you? I like you.” He held his hand up. “I know Levi, she’s yours.” He sighed. “You know, you two could get into a lot of trouble for her. Her soul is too pure to be here, she shouldn’t be here. If my bosses find out she’s here, you lot and anyone who knows about her will be in trouble. I’m sure Lucifer isn’t happy about this.”

You smiled. “I like Lu, he’s so friendly and nice.”

“Lu huh?” He nodded. “So, you’re all friends down here.”

Vince folded his arms and stood slightly in front of you. “We are, unlike you stuck up angels we care for each other down here and are friends. You want to take her or hurt her? You gonna have to go through a lot of demons and Lu.”

Ezekiel smiled. “You must be one special girl.” He sighed. “You do know you are breaking many rules for her being here though, right? She needs to be a little bit sinful in order to stay here, if she doesn’t then she’s going to show up on the system.”

Levi leaned closer to Ezekiel. “Tch, no she won’t because I own her soul.”

He clenched his jaw, he seemed annoyed. “What?”

“Her boyfriend sold her soul in order to be with another woman, he sold his soul specifically to me, therefore according to demon law I own her, and I can whatever I wish with her.”

He slammed his hand on the bar. “Fucking shit!” He pointed at Levi. “God damn demons, you’re all a bunch of assholes. You always know how to bend the rules, or to work the loopholes. You may have won this round Levi, but at least I didn’t fall from grace.”

You saw how hurt every demon was at hearing those words, not all of them fell. Those who’d been born after in the underworld felt the pain because it was carried through blood from those who did. You looked to Ezekiel. “Are you really an angel?”

He narrowed his eyes at you. “Yes, why?”

You pulled a face. “Well, the angels I knew about and were taught about when I was alive would never talk like this. You’re being very cruel to people who experienced great pain. Since I’ve been here in the underworld, everyone’s been so nice and concerned for me. Yet I’ve only known you for a short time and you’ve been mean, you’ve grabbed me, and you haven’t listened to others. I thought you were supposed to be the good guys.”

He blushed hard. “I-I am.”

You let go of Levi. “I understand that these guys ancestors may have hurt you and your family, but they’re not responsible for it. These people are trying to make the most of the life given to them and they work hard, really hard. They punish bad souls like they’re supposed to and do a good job of it. I know what it’s like to be hurt by people you care about, I was hurt by someone very important to me, he sent me here, so I know the pain the demons went through as well. I think that demons and angels have a lot in common, they should push aside those titles and work together. I mean you reward the good and these punish the bad, it’d run smoother if you communicate better.”

He smiled at you with a blush still on his face. “You’re really something, you know that?” He hummed. “So sweet and perfect.”

You blushed. “I don’t know about that.” You looked to Levi and smiled, then back at Ezekiel. “I’m sorry about the fighting, demons are very emotional and wonderful people. I hope this isn’t rude of me, but could you possibly apologise to my friend and bonded mate?”

Ezekiel saw Levi shiver at you using the term bonded mate, he knew that Levi was hooked to you badly, it was not going to be possible to get you to love anyone else to you to leave Levi. He was fascinated by you though, in fact, he was attracted to you. Ezekiel wasn’t too fond of humans, he thought he was better than them like most angels, but he thought you were divine. He wanted to stay in your good books, especially if he had any chance of having you. So, he smiled at you. “Of course, you’re right I was being rather rude. I’m an angel, I’m supposed to be kind and welcoming. I’d like to extend my sincerest apologies to both you Vince and you Levi, it was rude of me to come down here and spout venom.”

Vince smiled. “Thanks Zee.”

You looked to Levi, he looked down at you. “What?”

You pouted. “Levi.”

He sighed. “Fine. I accept your sorry as well.”

Ezekiel stood up. “Wonderful. Oh, and Vince, it’s Ezekiel, not Zee.”

Vince folded his arms and smirked. “I prefer Zee, so can I get you another drink?”

He shook his head. “One was plenty. Little note to you both, that soul over there on the stage who was dancing you said this one shouldn’t see, I felt his aura. He wants this young lady, this umm…kitten, right?” You nodded. “He wants her bad. I think you need to keep an eye on him for her protection.”

Levi hugged you close. “Noted.”

Vince grinned. “I’ll have a little play with him, don’t worry.”

Ezekiel nodded. “Wonderful, because I’d hate to hear that this sweet thing has been hurt.”

“We have it under control.”

“Sure.” He winked at you. “See you again kitten.”

You waved to him, then looked at Levi and Vince. “I’ll tell you what guys, demons are much nicer than angels.”

Vince shook his head. “She’s so mean.”

Levi nodded. “The meanest.”

You gasped. “What?”

Levi hugged you tightly. “We’re teasing you.”

You sighed. “That’s not very nice of your guys to tease me.”

Levi kissed your cheek. “What do you expect? We’re demons.”

Vince glared at his dancer. “Levi, I hate to break the fun atmosphere, but I do have to deal with this soul. Please, take this one home and keep an eye on her until I let you know that everything is fine and she’s safe to go out and come back to work.”

Levi hugged you tightly. “Got it.” Levi clicked his fingers, so you were both home, he kissed your forehead, then ruffled your hair. “Wait here a moment, I’m going to put protection around this place, okay? It should protect you from anyone breaking in, but promise me this brat, do not answer the door to anyone but me and your friends. I mean it.”

You nodded. “Yes Levi.”

“Good.”

You pouted. “But what happens if you have work?”

He shook his head. “I’m not working while this is going on. I have to be here, for you.”

You smiled. “Thank you, sorry I’m being a bother.”

“You’re not, plus I’ve told you not to say sorry.”

You blushed and giggled. “I forgot.”

He kissed you and hummed. “It’s okay. I’m going to protect our home, alright?”

You nodded and rubbed your eyes. “I’m going to nap, is that okay?”

He nodded, then kissed your forehead. “Perfectly fine. Go rest beautiful.”

“Thank you.” You ran off to the bedroom, you changed into your pjs and climbed into bed. You put something on the tv in Levi’s and your room and watched it, but you found yourself drifting off.

Levi wandered into his bedroom and saw you lying in bed with your arm over Levi’s side, the tv on softly murmuring away. He turned it off, then changed into his pjs and climbed into bed. He dragged your sleepy body against him, then kissed your face loads before drifting off himself into a deep sleep.

You finished texting Vince about your idea to be more sinful, you didn’t want to lose Levi and be taken away from the underworld and all your friends. Even though Levi technically owned you, Vince let you know he was sure that Ezekiel would find a way to grab you, so you needed to work on being sinful. So, your idea was to do a dancing set and possibly involve Vince in one. Vince loved the idea, because the sexy dancing and being in your underwear would be a good thing. There was a chance this could make you a little bit sinful, which was all your needed.

You played Freak by Lana Del Ray, then began dancing to it and practicing what you were going to do. You may have been pure souled, but you knew how to move to music and look sexy as you did. You loved how slow the song was, so you could really move your hips as sensually as possible. You knew Levi was going to love catching you doing this but dislike the fact you had to perform this for other demons. You rather liked the lyrics, because she mentioned cold as ice like Levi and blue eyes like him. You smiled and spun around a few times, but a knock at the door caught your attention. Levi had asked you to open the door to only him, or your friends. You wished Levi was home, but he had to step out for a moment.

You hurried over to the door. “Who is it?”

“Vince.”

You smiled. “Oh, hey Vince, let me get the door.” You opened the door and stood behind in. “Come in.” You closed it. “So, I’ve been practicing a dance I was hoping I can run the song by you.”

“Sure.” You jumped and slowly turned to face the soul who was interested in you, he was covered in scars from punishment. He grinned at you and licked his lips. “Show me what you’ve got kitten.” You ran past the island in the kitchen, but he grabbed your hair and yanked you back slamming you against the wall with a thud. You fell to the floor as your scalp hurt so much. “Slippery bitch.” He grabbed a knife from the knife boar, then looked at it. “I’m gonna make sure you don’t move again.” You scrambled across the floor to get away from him, he screamed at you and grabbed your ankle and yanked you closer. “You fucking bitch!”

You screamed and thrashed at him. “NO!” You hit him in the face and kneed him. “STOP!” He punched you in the face a few times making your ears ring and your head go fuzzy. He held your throat tightly then choked you with one hand. You held his wrist. “Stop…please!”

He held his knife up and grinned. “Let’s play bitch.”

You let go of his arm, then held up your arms as his stabbed down through your left arm. Your eyes widened as you saw the tip in front of your eyes, your blood tapped your face. You slammed your leg hard into his nuts as adrenaline coursed through you. He gasped and rolled off you. You crawled backwards across the floor on your right hand, then panted as he coughed and growled at you. He moved closer. You inhaled and screamed as loud as you could. “LEVI!”

You jumped as the man was impaled on an ice shard through the stomach, then another through the chest. You smiled as you heard footsteps, Levi was there along with Hange, Mike, Erwin and Vince. Levi saw the blood on the floor, then he followed it and saw you with your back against the wall holding your arm. He said your name. “Are you?” He saw the blood led to you.

You welled up and sniffed. “You came.”

He ran over and knelt next to you. “I did, are you hurt?”

You nodded, then lifted your left arm up. “I umm…” His eyes widened at seeing the knife still in your arm. “It’s stuck.”

He held your arm, his eyes searched it, then he shouted. “Hange!”

She hurried over. “Oh fuck! Uhhh, my med bay, take her there.” Levi lifted you up into his arms, then clicked his fingers and appeared at Hange’s. He sat you on the bed, then watched Hange as she hurried about. She gave you multiple injections, then held the knife and sighed. “Alright, this is going to feel odd, but I’m hoping it won’t hurt and I’ve injected you enough. Ready?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

“Okay, let’s do this.” She yanked the knife out, then quickly covered the wound up. “I’m going to try some of my magic to heal you up, oh I never told you, I’m a healing demon, how cool is that?”

You smiled. “The best.”

“I don’t know if this will work well on a human though, you’re my first. Oh well! Let’s give it a shot.” She held your arm, then pressed her fingers into the wound slightly.

You hummed as you felt a weird heat coming from the wound, then you felt sick to your stomach. You grabbed Levi’s arm with your right hand, then turned your head. “Levi.”

He sat next to you. “What’s wrong?”

“Sick.”

“Hange?”

She pulled her fingers from the wound, then held the outside of the wound. “Last bit, just hold on a little longer.” She pulled away and smiled. “All done. I’d love to fix her neck and face, but I think if she had more of my magic she’ll puke and pass out. It’s best if they heal normally, okay?”

Levi nodded. “Got it.”

“Rest as well, plenty of rest. What I did for her is not normal for a human to experience.”

You looked up at Levi. “Home.”

He ruffled your hair. “I know, but I think you need to stay here for a night. Right Hange?”

She nodded. “Just so I can make sure my healing hasn’t messed you up. Levi can stay with you.”

You smiled, then yawned. “Sleepy.”

Levi lay you back on the bed, then snapped his fingers so you were in pjs. He tucked you into the nice comfy bed, then kissed your forehead. “Sleep beautiful, I’m going to pop out to clean my place and have a chat with the guys about that dirty soul, okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.”

He smiled at you and kissed you. “Hange is going to be right here as you sleep, okay?”

Hange held your hand, then sat down. “Never going to leave you. I’ll be here until Levi gets back, alright? Now sleep.”

You smiled at her, then closed your eyes. You slept for a bit, then woke up to see Hange there and no Levi. You sighed and looked at her. “Hey Hange?”

She looked up at you. “Hey, you’re awake. You should be sleeping.”

You yawned. “I know, but I just wanted to say something to you.”

“Yeah?”

You nodded and welled up. “I’m sorry about this, all of this.”

She smiled. “It’s not your fault.”

You pouted. “But I let him into the house.”

She leaned over and played with your hair. “You are so sweet. You weren’t to know, right?”

You nodded. “He said he was Vince.”

“Hange.” You both looked over to Levi with gifts. “I’ve got this.”

She kissed your forehead. “Love you.” Then she got up. “Always here for you.”

You smiled. “Thank you for everything.”

She winked at you. “Always here for you.”

Levi walked over and sat down where Hange had been, he let out a long sigh, then tapped his forehead on the bed. “I thought I’d lost you. The pain you felt, I felt it too.” He pulled his sleeve back to show a bruise on his arm where you were stabbed. “Not as strong, but close.”

You reached out at touched it, then you touched his neck where there was a light mark there and another mark on his face where you got hit. “You feel what I feel?”

He nodded and touched the bonding mark. “It’s because of this, we’re linked. I don’t get any damage done to me, just a light bruise though.”

You hummed. “Does that mean if you get hurt, I will have a bruise?”

He leaned closer and kissed you. “Yes. Only for a little while though.”

You slid on the bed, then patted next to you. “Could you lie with me? Please?”

He nodded and clicked his fingers, so he was in appropriate clothes for bed, then he climbed into bed with you and held you. “I love you.”

You snuggled against him. “I love you too.”

“If anything like that happens again, I want you to shout for me right away, got it?” He kissed your forehead. “Scream my name, because I don’t know what I would do if you got hurt again.” He cupped your face. “You’re my world, my life. You’re my bonded mate, my future, my lover and you will be the mother of my children. I’d die if I lost you, I would.”

You welled up, then clung to his shirt and cried. “I’m so sorry.” His eyes widened as he felt a pain in his heart, it was his own pain and your pain mixing together. You sniffed. “He said he was Vince, he sounded like Vince too.”

Levi brushed your tears away with his fingers. “Shhh, shhh, it’s okay, you’re okay. Souls here, the human ones, lie, they lie all the time. All the souls down here are here for a reason, because they lie, cheat, steal, you name it they’ve done it. You’ve seen what souls become when they’re bad, they’re skin gets grey, their teeth sharp and their eyes black because its their true nature. They manipulate others to get what they want, to get what they feel they’re owed. That soul who went after you, he was the worst of Vince’s bunch, but because of his actions he’s being moved to worse punishment and a harsher demon. You’re safe.”

You sniffed. “I love you so much.”

He smiled. “Love you too.”

“I want it all.”

“Huh?”

You blushed. “What you said, I want it all too. The future the children.” You held his chest and whined a little. “You’re my bonded mate.” He growled at you and kissed you, he leaned over you a little as his hand squeezed your hip. You let out a little moan, your body began to tingle with delight. He kissed along your jawline, then to your bonding mark. He licked it making you buck, hold onto him and hum. “L-Levi? We can’t.”

He nipped it hard, then pulled back and groaned. “I can’t help myself, sorry. When I heard you wanting everything I want, then calling me your bonded mate I lost control. You’re right though, we can’t here because of Hange.”

You tangled your fingers in his hair and nipped where your little bonding mark on him was. “When we get home, if I’m allowed, I need to remake this mark better.”

He growled. “Promise?”

You nodded. “Promise.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Thank you, now sleep beautiful.”

You looked at the toys on your bed, all cuddly ones you got from Levi and the others as you got better. You gave the little cuddly demon Levi chibi a big squeeze, it was a gift from Mike, he’d gotten it specially made for you. You let out a happy sigh, you were feeling better and missing Levi’s touch. Hange had advised the two of you reframe from anything physical for a few days, mainly because you needed all the energy and strength to recover from fast healing and being attacked. Levi was okay with it, mainly because he was able to dote on you all day and night long, it was perfect for him.

Levi walked into the bedroom with meds and tea for you. “How you feeling?”

You smiled. “Good, better than yesterday. I’m almost back to normal.”

He put the tray down on the bed with your things on. “Great.” He frowned. “So many toys.”

You giggled. “Yes, but they’re so cute.” You lifted up the mini him. “This one is the best one.”

He sat on the bed and took it from you. “Tch, this me?”

“Yep, it’s why it’s my favourite.”

He kissed your cheek. “Cute.”

You hummed. “Can you kiss my cheek again?”

“Sure.” He leaned to kiss your cheek, but you turned your head in time and got him to kiss you on the lips. He smirked at you. “Cheeky brat for tricking me.”

You giggled. “You mad?”

He shook his head. “Not at all.” He lightly kissed you. “If you wanted me to kiss you, you should have just asked.”

You linked your arms around his neck, your lips close to his. “What if I want more than a kiss? What if I want all of you?”

He growled at you as his horns grew, his eyes changed and his ears pointed. “You sure you’re well enough?”

You straddled Levi taking him by surprise, then your pushed him onto his back. You smiled at him and kissed his neck, then you nibbled his earlobe. “I feel great.” You sat up and hummed, then you tapped his shirt as he stared up at you, a shine in his eyes as he admired, loved and adored you. “This has to go, it’s in the way.” He went to click his fingers, but you stopped him. “No, I want to take it off, if I’m allowed?”

He nodded and put his arms up. “All yours.”

You smiled and pushed his shirt up and took it off him, then your ran your hands down his chest. “You’re so handsome.”

He reached up and played with your hair. “Says the most beautiful woman ever.”

You giggled. “Thank you.” You leaned down and kissed his chest all over making him hum in delight. You rocked your hips against him and felt his need grow, you felt pride in your chest, that someone like you could make this demon, this man like this. You licked your old mark on his and felt his shiver under your touch. You kissed the mark, then bit down hard and sucked on his skin. The mark on your skin was permanent, but lucky for Levi you had to keep making temporary ones on him. You went to pull away, but he wrapped his arms around you and held you against his neck, he wanted you to bite him just a little longer.

Levi moaned, then lightly touched the mark on your neck making you shiver. “So perfect, so wonderful and mine, all mine.”

You pulled from his neck, then kissed him. “You’re mine too.” You heard him growl making you giggle. “Control yourself Levi, I want to play with you for a bit, then you can have me.”

“But.”

You slammed his hands above his head. “Naughty.”

He wiggled a little. “This is…different.”

You bit your lip and worried. “Different good, or different bad?”

“Good. Anything with you is good.” You smiled and let him go, then you rocked your hips against him more. You pulled your shirt off, then threw it. He gulped and eyed your chest. “Can I?”

You nodded and took his hands, then placed them on your boobs. “You can touch them as much as you like.” You hummed and moaned as his skilful hands massaged your chest. You leaned your head back and sighed, your body was buzzing in delight.

Levi called your name making you look down at him. “I want you, need you. Please bonded mate, please.”

You bit your lip and felt a burning need shoot from your mark down to your heat. You nodded. “Yes.” You got off him, then pulled your shorts and underwear off, then you pulled his bottoms and underwear off. You crawled up his body and kissed him as you went. You captured his lips and hummed in delight, he grabbed your hips and squeezed you.

Levi whined a little at you. “Mate, need to mate.”

You knelt up and held his length against your heat, your legs shook with desire. All Levi needed to say was bond or mate, all he needed to do was touch your bonding mark and you were ready for him. You lowered yourself down onto him and hummed in delight, your body was shaking as you were overwhelmed with pleasure. You’d been dying to be with Levi for so long, you’d come back from your getaway and had a break from physical activities, then you were ill, which meant you hadn’t bonded with him for weeks and weeks which was hard on yours and Levi’s bodies. It felt so good, so right to be like this with him. The longer you two were together, the more your whole being desired to be with him. Just being around Levi, brought you comfort. His scent was divine, like it sent an instant soothing sensation to you, but also, it’d set your whole being on fire. The bond between the two of you was growing stronger each time you were physical with each other, who knows how strong it would be if he truly mated with you and you were pregnant.

You held his waist, then smiled at Levi as you moved up and down on him. Your body was on fire, your body buzzed as you had burst after burst of ecstasy. Levi ran his hands up your thighs, then squeezed. He loved this moment, finally being one with you after so much worry that you were too hurt. He’d been sick with worry, he was weaker at seeing you hurt, knowing he wasn’t there to protect you from all the harm done to you. He needed to protect you more, protect you better if he was going to be a worthy mate and father to your children. However, to you, you didn’t think he failed at all, in fact you thought he was so amazing how he came to your rescue, how he saved you and doted on you like the protective mate he was. You loved him, adored him and needed him so badly.

You dug your fingers into his skin more making him growl, then moved harder and faster on him. He bucked up to meet your movements increasing the pleasure for you both. You hummed and closed your eyes a moment, you tried to focus so you didn’t lose control of yourself. You wanted to savour every moment with Levi, but his mark was pushing you to your end. You gripped on him harder, then opened your eyes as he growled and called your name. Levi wanted to see your face, he wanted to watch the moment when you felt your release, he always enjoyed feeling it and seeing it. He bucked into you at a different angle, you cried out and let go of Levi’s sides. You bounced up and down as fast as you could, your desire and need from your bond taking over you. You growled at Levi, like you were consumed. He smiled at you, he approved of your hunger, it meant he was truly bonded and mated to you.

Levi grinded a little and pressed the right spot within you hard. “My mate.” You felt the snap, then your body shivered in delight as bliss ran through every inch of you. You flopped forwards onto his chest, then lightly kissed his skin in praise and thanks for him. You hummed and moved up to his neck, you lightly nipped and sucked. Levi ran his hands up your body, then tangled his fingers in your hair and his other held your back. He shifted his legs, then rocked into you. “Mine.” He kissed you roughly, then bit your lip and deepened the kiss. Your breath was taken away at how passionate, possessive and loving he was being. In a kiss alone Levi showed you how much he loved you, then you add the rest of his body and his words to the mix and you were lost in love. You thought maybe taking control of this passion would make you more sinful, but in fact it was just enhancing your pureness because this wasn’t out of lust, it was pure love and care.

He ran his hands down your body, then held your hips and began moving you up and down on him. You gripped his shoulders, then lifted up from him a little. You smiled at him, then bit your lip as you hummed in pleasure. You slid your hands down his chest a little, then used his pecs as support. You rocked to his movements, but your legs were shaking from the aftereffects of coming undone around him. You dug your nails into his skin, then gazed into his beautiful eyes. You loved it when he became his true self, because it meant he was being who he really was around you, he was being vulnerable with you. He was so beautiful to you, which made you wonder why people for so long feared demons, they were kind and loving people of great beauty. However, it was just possible that you just loved and adored a select few demons, that the others you hadn’t met were terrible.

Levi sat up, then wrapped his arms around you and undid your bra and threw it. He pushed his hands up your body, then tilted you back allowing him to kiss and nip at your chest. He bit down a little hard, then sucked a mark on your skin. He let go, then licked up and eyed your mark. You wrapped your arms around him, fingers tangled in his hair as you moved up and down and brought him closer to your neck. He ran his lips against the mark, he lightly kissed it and smiled as you shivered in delight. He growled against it making you moan, it felt like he was marking you all over again and you wanted it. He kissed around the mark; he wasn’t giving you fully what you wanted. You whined a little at him, your need strong for him to bite, for him to be possessive. You tugged at his hair pulling his head away, then you kissed him roughly trying to spark the mating side of him.

You tapped your forehead against his, then held his horns. “Please bonded mate, please bite your mark.” You pulled at his horns, then showed him your neck. “Remind me that I am yours.”

He eyed the mark, then saw how your lips were parted and you were panting. He growled at you as he felt his need take over. “Mine.” He pounced at your neck and bit hard. You felt an explosion of pleasure as he thrusted into you. You wrapped your arms around him, gripped his back hard, then closed your eyes tightly as you felt another surge and a pop as euphoria ran through your veins to every inch of you. You moaned and cried out as you felt you were truly his. He growled and purred as he bit you sending vibrations through the mark, you shifted and moved on him as you were overwhelmed with pleasure. Your body didn’t know what to do, it was so much to take in, but it felt so good to feel it. You couldn’t imagine what it’d be like if you were a demon like Levi, you’d probably be able to be with him a lot more, you felt bad that you couldn’t, but every time you were together like this it was perfect.

Levi flipped your around, then slammed you against the bed. You welcomed the cold sheets on your hot back, but it also meant you were now at Levi’s demonic mercy. He lapped at your mark, then nuzzled at the crook of your neck and purred at you. You shivered in delight, anticipation and excitement; you couldn’t wait for what Levi had in store next for you. He kissed your neck, then your cheek and finally your lips. He enjoyed and loved all the little noises and moans you made, he felt pride that they were all for him. He gripped the pillow by your head, then moved his other hand up your body and began massaging your breast. You hummed as he dragged his body up and down yours, he brushed perfectly against your bud. The feel of your body against his drove Levi wild, he just kept telling himself over and over you were his and only his. The more he moved with you, the more he touched you, kissed you, looked at you, everything he felt closer and closer to you with his bond and knew that you and him were for eternity.

You gasped as he dragged his nails down your sides, this tongue licked his sharp canine teeth making you shiver. His wings grew from his back, you saw ice form around his horns and face like a beautiful decoration. He gripped your hips, then knelt up as he rocked into you a littler harder and faster. You grabbed the sheets, then arched your back as you hummed and moaned. You gulped and looked at Levi, you smiled at him. “I…love…you…” You gasped and cried out in pleasure as he slammed into you a little harder. “Levi.” Your eyes widened as snow began to flutter down, but it wasn’t cold. You felt your heart throb with love as ice began creating a pattern on his chest. Levi looked so beautiful, so handsome like a prince or a king. You loved him so much it hurt, you focused on that love and saw Levi gasp and moan as he felt your strong love for him burn within.

He slammed his hand against the wall, then dug his nails in and broke it a bit. He growled at you and moved as fast as your body could take. “Love you.” He gasped and panted as he felt himself losing control of himself. “Mine, all mine. My mate.” He leaned over you and dragged his nails down the wall ripping it as he went. “Love you so much.” He gasped and focused as he tried to get you to reach your end before him. He moaned your name, then focused on his love and feelings for you. You welled up as you felt such love like you’ve never felt before, you were overwhelmed by his feelings. Your heart throbbed in your chest for Levi. Your body was on fire, pleasure shot through you as you were close to your end. Levi called your name, you looked him in the eyes and felt the snap. You opened your mouth, but only a silent moan came out. Your body squeezed around him; the pure ecstasy of the moment seemed timeless. Levi grabbed the wall with his other hand, leaned back with his wings spread as the wall broke more from his touch, then was covered in ice as he felt his release shake him.

You panted and hummed as he collapsed against you, his cool breath relaxing you. He whispered words of love into your ear, then against your bond mark. He lightly kissed and nipped at it as his stamina and energy came rushing back, it always impressed you how quick demons were at recovering after something so passionate and tiring. You felt so sleeping, like you needed to sleep for a while after that. Your body was like jelly, but Levi’s doting kisses and words to you kept you away and a fire within you to stay with him. You slowly wrapped your arms around him, then rubbed his back and played with his hair. You smiled as you felt his feelings being pushed across onto you again. You closed your eyes and returned your feelings, which made him smile against your skin.

Levi lifted his head from you, then played with your hair as he gazed into your eyes. “Are you okay? I didn’t push you too much, did I?”

You shook your head. “I’m perfect, maybe a bit tired.”

He smiled and tapped his forehead against yours. “Plenty of sleep then.”

You nodded. “Yeah, with hugs please.”

He kissed you and sighed. “Always.” He looked up when he heard a crack, then he eyed the wall. He pulled from you, moved to your side, then touched it. “Tch, shit.”

You moved onto your tummy, then onto your knees and saw the damage. There were two clear marks on the wall where Levi had grabbed it, then clenched. You saw another one from the first time he grabbed it, then scratch marks down. The wall shimmered with ice; it was rather beautiful to see. “Well…there is a plus side to this damage.”

He looked down at you. “Oh?”

You smiled. “I made you feel so good, you damaged the wall.”

He smiled and hugged you against him. “Tch, silly brat. You always make me feel really good.” He kissed the top of your head. “I just went too demon this time.” He sighed. “It’s because I was remembering you got hurt and I didn’t prevent it, demon bonds make demons a little…well…you can gather from what you see and how I was.”

You kissed his neck making him shiver. “I have no complaints, only major compliments.” You slipped off the bed and wobbled a little. “I’m going for a shower.” You walked to the bathroom door, then smiled at him and bit your lip. “Wanna join?”

He growled at you and jumped off the bed, ran over, then tackled you making your squeal as he cuddled you. “Tch, silly question brat. The answer is always yes. I love you.”

You hummed and smiled. “Love you too.”


	8. Chapter 8

Levi was sat front and centre in the audience as you danced on stage, the whole time you did you kept your eyes on your bonded mate. The two of you had been getting hotter and heavier with each other, always together and always touching each other in some way. You bit your lip as you sank down onto the stage, then you crawled closer to the end of the stage towards Levi. You stopped, then danced on your knees right in front of him. You reached out, pulled on his horns then nipped the air in front of his lips and giggled as he growled at you. Levi looked you deep in your eyes, even though you were dancing and dressed so sinfully, your soul was so pure and sweet. You weren’t dancing for sinful reasons; you were dancing because it was fun and you knew Levi liked it.

You finished your dance, then smiled and bowed as people clapped for you. You bounced up and down, then ran and jumped off the stage into Levi’s arms. He spun you around, then dropped you on your feet. You smiled and giggled at him. “So, how was todays set?”

He cupped your face, then kissed you. “Perfect, but I didn’t like how many people were here this time.”

“Yeah, but I only dance for you.”

He hummed which turned into a growl. “Good to know.”

You held his hand, then pulled him along to the staff room behind the bar. You went to sit, but Vince walked in and gave you a little smile. “Can we talk?”

You frowned. “Sure, is my dancing bad?”

He shook his head. “No, no, your dancing is amazing.” He sighed. “It’s something else.”

Levi sat down on the sofa. “Spit it out.”

Vince gulped. “I want to say sorry. So, sorry.”

You smiled. “Why?”

He shook his head and ruffled his hair. “That soul was my responsibility, I was his punisher, and yet…” He welled up. “You got hurt by a soul I was supposed to keep a tab on. I’m so sorry he hurt you. I don’t know what happened.” He shook his head. “I don’t know how he got to you, I really don’t. It’s all my fault, I should have watched him. Ezekiel warned me about him, I kept an eye on him, but he slipped by…”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, we all know it’s not you, that you care about her. That fucking angel had his dirty hands in this whole mess, everyone knows it.”

You hugged Vince tightly. “Love you Vince, I really do. I know you had nothing to do with it because you care about me.”

Vince hugged you tightly. “Oh kitten, you’re so nice and sweet, but I should have done something more.”

“You were perfect, now please don’t blame yourself or beat yourself up.” You cupped his face, then kissed his forehead. “You’re my wonderful boss and friend.”

He smiled at you, then hugged you tightly. “You’re the best kitten.”

You hummed a laugh. “I’m alright.”

“How is your soul? Is it a little more sinful?” He cupped your face and looked into your eyes. “Damn, it’s still bright and good. Keep trying with the dancing, hopefully it’ll work.”

Levi nodded. “We hope so, but I chatted with Lu and he said that Ezekiel was right, her soul shouldn’t be here if and only if she hadn’t been sold. If she died on earth, then she would be in the upperworld, but because she was sold, she can stay. Demon contracts are binding, once a soul is sold, it belongs to that demon for eternity.” Levi reached forwards, grabbed your hips and pulled you back. You stumbled and fell onto his lap. “So, this one is mine for eternity.”

You smiled. “Really?”

He kissed your cheek. “Really.” He moved you so you sat between his legs, then he clapped his hands in front of you, then opened to show you a mini ice garden in his hands to distract you. He sighed, then looked up at Vince and started talking in a rather beautiful language to him, you were sure it was demonic. You felt very relaxed at hearing it, slightly sleepy too. Levi kissed your neck. “Sorry for speaking our native tongue, it’s just easier sometimes to talk about contracts, souls and angels that way. Our language was made for that sort of thing, but English wasn’t. Does that make sense?”

You nodded. “Yeah, it was rather pretty actually and made me sleepy.”

Vince smiled. “Never heard anyone say that before.”

Levi smiled against your neck. “She’s a charmer, right? I think more so than some demons.” He frowned, then cleared his throat as he felt a little odd. “Anyway, I should get this little one back and fed.”

You giggled as Levi blew cold air on your neck, then closed his hands. You placed your hands on his, then opened them to reveal an ice flower in his hand. Vince watched you with a smile on his face. “She’s such a delight.”

You looked up and hummed. “You two talking about me?”

Levi hugged you tightly. “Say bye to Vince, we’re going home.”

You smiled and waved at Vince. “See you soon!”

Vince waved. “Bye cutie.”

Levi clicked his fingers, then you appeared in his place. He shifted you to sit on the sofa, then he kissed your forehead. “I’m going to start a bath for you, you get changed into your comfy clothes, alright?”

You nodded. “Yes Levi!”

“Thank you.” He watched you get up and run into the bedroom, he felt a little heat in him like before. He shuddered, then went into the bathroom and frowned, he was feeling off and wasn’t sure what it was.

You changed into a big shirt of Levi’s as well as jogging bottoms. You hummed to yourself, then ran into the kitchen and made teas for you and Levi. You put both cups on the coffee table, then grabbed a blanket and wrapped yourself up and watched some cartoons on tv. You heard Levi walk in, but he came to a stop. He was just watching you for a while, he was admiring you and how cute you were. He felt a heat within him, something burned again within him. You looked over at Levi as he stared, you smiled at him making things worse. “You okay handsome?”

He felt the urge to launch at you, but stopped himself. “Fine, bath’s ready.”

You jumped off the sofa, then patted it. “Sit.”

He walked over and sat. “Now what?”

You covered him in a blanket, then you handed him a cup of tea. “Enjoy while I soak in the tub.” You kissed his forehead. “Thank you for running me a bath by the way, really appreciate it.”

“You’ve worked hard today, plus I love taking care of you. Now, run along before I throw you into the bath.”

You giggled. “Yes Levi.” You grabbed your tea, then walked away from him and sunk into the perfect bath. You sipped your tea and let out a long sigh, your body relaxed instantly. You placed your drink on the little table, then closed your eyes for a moment. You woke up and grabbed your tea, but it was cold, which meant you’d slept for a while. You frowned and wondered why Levi hadn’t come to check on you.

You went to shout, but Levi opened the bathroom door saying your name. “You missed me?”

You giggled. “You felt that?”

He nodded and grabbed a chair and sat down next to the bath and sighed. “I did, I feel everything you feel if it’s strong enough.” He played with your hair. “I felt you were relaxed, which meant you were asleep, so I left you to it even though I missed you. However, I felt you strongly missed me, so I had to come here and sooth you.” He lightly touched the bonding mark. “Plus, because of this mark I’m pulled to you always.” He leaned closer and kissed you. “And my love for you makes me always hunt you down. I love you so much.”

You giggled. “I love you too. I love you so, so much. I love you more than words can say. I love and adore you loads.”

He kissed you again, then nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. “I know you do, but I still like you telling me.” He nuzzled against you. “I love you so much, that I live for you.”

You gasped. “That’s lots because you live for eternity.”

He leaned on the edge of the bath and hummed. “Yep.” He kissed you, then played with your hair. “You should get out soon or you’ll prune.”

You giggled. “What if I want to prune?”

He pinched your cheek. “Figured you’d say that you brat.”

“If I didn’t, you’d be disappointed.”

“I would, but you should get out soon because I want to cuddle you.”

You smiled. “Okay!”

You woke up and hummed to find the bed was empty of Levi. You sat up and sighed, then heard the shower was running. You slipped out of bed, yawned and stumbled to the bathroom and opened it to see Levi sat in the shower in his pj bottoms hugging his leg and head hung. “Levi, everything okay?” He flinched at your words, then growled but didn’t say anything. You walked closer and noticed his horns and ears were out. You stopped by the glass door, opened it and felt the water, it was ice cold. “Jeez, this is freezing Levi!” You reached to turn the shower off, but Levi grabbed your wrist. “Levi?”

“Don’t.” You shivered at his husky voice. “Leave it.”

You crouched down and looked at him, you could see his pupils were blown. “Are you okay?”

He shook his head and sighed. “I umm…I’m in a rut. I felt odd yesterday, but I ignored it, then I woke up in the night feeling a little hot. It’s not strong at the moment, but it’s building up, I can feel it. I’m trying to cool it down.” He gulped. “Emphasis on trying.”

You sat on the floor as he let go of your arm. “So, is there anything I can do?”

He shook his head. “It’s best if you stay away, ruts aren’t the best for my kind.” He rubbed his face with his hands. “I guess I could get some meds from Hange, tone down this need and desire before I can’t control myself.”

You played with your hands in your lap. “If I remember what Hange said, wouldn’t us having sex help?”

He looked up at you. “It would help, but the problem is I’d want to keep going and going as much as possible, I wouldn’t be able to stop myself. The demon side of me would completely take over. Ruts and heats happen in order for our kind to mate and have children, so you can guess why it’s not a great idea. You’re human, I’m a demon. Your meds just about keep you okay and safe now with us being physical, so just imagine what’d happen with me even worse.”

You blushed, then nodded. “You’re right.” You pulled a little face. “So, shall I call Hange?”

He nodded. “Yes, it’s for your bodies safety.”

You giggled. “Alright.”

“You should take this more seriously brat.”

You smiled and nodded. “I know, I know, it’s just the whole for my bodies safety thing made me giggle.”

He looked up at you and growled, his eyes were his demon ones. “You take your pills today?”

You frowned in thought, then shook your head. “No, I forgot actually.” He crawled towards you making you gasp. “L-Levi?”

“Mate. My mate.”

“Eep!” You pushed up, then ran to the door and slammed it closed. You grabbed your phone, then called Hange. “Hange! I need you over here asap please.”

She hummed. “I’m just finishing something off.”

You jumped as the bathroom door opened, Levi was stood there with his wings out. He called your name. “Come here mate, let me bond with you.”

You eyed the door to the living room. “Hange, he’s in a rut and I haven’t taken my meds.”

She gasped. “On my way and sending in the troops! Your babymaker is safe for now.”

You moved for the door slowly. “Hange, hurry please.”

“Run around for now, he’ll like it and see it as a game and will give us enough time to get to you.”

“Thank you!”

Levi titled his head and cooed your name; it sent a shiver through you and a heat between your legs to burn. His tone, his look and the way he moved towards you made you want him. You bit your lip as me moved a little closer. “Come here beautiful, let me show you how much I love my mate.” You ran into the living room and heard him chuckle. “Where you going sweet thing? This a game?”

You squealed as he appeared in front of you. “Levi!”

He growled at you. “This is fun.”

You backed up. “Levi, I love you loads but…” You gulped as you fought everything in you not to jump at the man and kiss him, or to feel his hands running over your body. “I haven’t had my pills, so we can’t.”

He stepped closer. “Perfect. Means we can start a family.”

“N-not yet, we sh-should wait.”

He hummed. “I waited.” He flew at you, you squealed and moved back. Your knees hit the back of the sofa, you flopped back and gasped. He crawled over you and slowly pushed your shirt up; he kissed your stomach and all the way up. “I love you so much, my body burns for you.”

You moaned and arched your back, then you blushed and pushed your shirt down. “L-Levi! W-we shouldn’t, I’m not s-strong enough.” He leaned closer and licked your bonding mark, you moaned and hummed in delight. He slipped his hand up your shirt, then massaged your breast. “I need my strength and energy meds so I can keep up with you, right?”

He paused a moment, then pulled away a bit. You were hoping that this reasoning would spare you some time for Hange and the others to get here. He pulled from you. “I’ll get you those two meds, not the third.”

You sat up and smiled. “Thank you.”

He kissed you roughly. “Don’t move.”

You nodded, then watched him walk into the bedroom. You glanced over to the front door as Hange walked in with Mike and Erwin, you let out a sigh. “Hurry, I managed to distract him for a bit. I love that man to death, but he will pounce.” You gasped, then looked up. “Levi.”

He stared at his friends. “Why are you all here?” He growled at them. “She’s mine, my mate. I love her.” He walked over to you and held you against him. “I love her so much.”

Hange smiled. “We know Levi, but you’re in a rut right now and this one is still building her strength back up, remember?”

He hummed and squeezed you. “You’re right…but…but I need her.”

She offered him a cup. “This has meds in, it’ll numb the rut for you so you don’t attack this one and make her so tired and weak from love.”

He pressed his lips to your ear, then whispered your name. “I love you so much.”

You smiled and turned in his arms to face him. “I love you too.”

He squeezed you and groaned. “I lost control for a moment, didn’t I?”

You cupped the side of his face. “It’s okay, you haven’t hurt me.”

He tapped his forehead against yours. “Good. Shit, our bond is so fucking strong, it’s driving me insane at how much I love you and want you”

You lightly kissed him. “I love you Levi, so much.”

He squeezed your upper arms, growled, then clenched his jaw and grabbed the drink. “Give me that.” He downed it, then wretched a little. He shivered and hummed. “Feels bad.”

You hugged him and rubbed his back. “I’m sorry.”

He shook his head. “It’s not your fault, don’t be sorry.”

You held his hands. “Well, it’s because I’m human and you’re a demon, right? If I wasn’t so human and unable to become a little bit sinful, you wouldn’t be forced to drink stuff and numb a natural cycle.”

He cupped your face, then kissed you, he nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. “I love you for everything you are, you’re perfect in every way. Don’t think badly about yourself, don’t…please…I love you so much.”

You welled up and nodded. “I love you too.”

Hange smiled. “Come on Levi, let’s get you to the med bay of my home.”

You nibbled your lip. “Could I visit?”

She nodded. “You should be able to, don’t worry we won’t keep him quarantined from you. You should sleep, alright?”

You hugged Levi tightly. “I’ll miss you.”

He rubbed your back, then leaned down and inhaled your scent and moaned. “Miss you too, my perfect bonded mate.”

Hange pulled him back. “Mike, Erwin we need to move him, seems like I might need to increase the dosage.”

Levi was pulled from you and you felt a tug in your heart, you followed him and the others. “H-how long?”

Hange looked back at you. “What was that sweetie?”

You nibbled your lip. “How long will he be gone?”

“Few days.” She heard you whine. “Don’t worry, he’ll be all yours when I bring him back, promise.”

Mike and Erwin grabbed hold of Levi. Erwin pulled Levi along. “Come on Hange, before the meds get weaker.”

Hange smiled. “I promise he’ll be brought back. Now get some sleep.”

You weakly smiled. “Okay. I love you Levi.”

Levi looked back at you. “I love you too.”

You sat on the floor with the tv on, your body felt weak and your heart hurt. All you could think about was Levi not being there. You’d been away from Levi before, but it seemed like this time was much worse. You reached up and lightly touched your bonding mark, it only brought you some comfort. Your mind and body wanted to be wrapped up in Levi’s arms, you knew just being around him would make you feel so much better than right now.

You hugged your stomach as you felt sick, you got up and hurried to the bathroom, then threw up. You welled up, then began crying as you were sick a few more times. You got up, rinsed your mouth out, then drank some water. You looked at your reflection and saw you looked unwell, like you were drained and pale. You cleaned your face, then went into the bedroom and into the closet and grabbed a shirt of Levi’s. You hugged it your face, then inhaled. You gathered a tone of Levi’s clothes, then made a little nest on the bed and lay in it. You felt better now you were surrounded by his scent and warmth, like you were recharging.

You woke up with a start when you heard the door, your head a little fuzzy. You were surprised you’d managed to sleep during this time, because you were so sad you didn’t want to sleep. You wore Levi’s things, then went to the door and opened it to reveal Mike. You gave him a little smile. “Hi.”

He ruffled your hair. “Hey kitten, you okay?”

You shrugged. “Fine…how’s Levi?”

“Suffering badly, he keeps asking for you, saying you need him and you’re not well.” He played with a bit of your hair. “Mainly saying my mate needs me, my mate is sad, she’s hurting. So, because he was insistent, I came over to check on you.” He gave you a sad smile. “I’m glad I did, you don’t look well.”

You rubbed your eye. “Just tired.”

“Want to play some video games?”

You shook your head. “No sorry, I’m just really tired, I was sleeping when you came over.”

“Oh, sorry I didn’t mean to wake you. Go sleep again, I’ll stay over for a bit and do some house work for you and make some food as well.”

You sighed. “Sure, come on in.” You walked to the bedroom. “Sorry I’m going back to bed, I’m just really tired.”

“That’s fine, just sleep, alright?”

You nodded. “Thanks Mike.” You got into bed, then lay in your pile of Levi’s things and fell into a deep sleep. You woke up and saw Erwin walking around the bedroom, you frowned. “Erwin?”

He jumped and walked over, then sat on the bed. “Hey sleepy, you were out for so long.”

You leaned up. “Where’s Mike?”

“He only stayed for a day.”

“What?”

“He went home yesterday, said you needed someone here to make sure you were okay.” He placed his hand on your forehead. “Glad I agreed, you’re not well.” He sighed. “Hey, how about you go out for a walk with me? We’ll go see Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie and Sasha, you like those young demons, right?”

You smiled. “I do, but I’m not feeling too good. I think I’m just going to have a drink, some food Mike made then watch some tv.”

He got up. “How about I bring in some food and drink to you, then we chat for a bit?”

You yawned, then nodded. “Okay.” You sat up, then hugged a shirt of Levi’s. You let out a long sigh, then smiled at the mini Levi you’d been gifted.

Erwin came back, then placed a tray on your lap. “Eat as much as you like, don’t push yourself, okay?”

You smiled. “Yeah.” You ate a few things, then put the tray to the side. “I’m tired Erwin, and if I eat more, I’ll be sick again.”

He smiled. “That’s alright, you rest.”

You lay down. “Sorry Erwin.”

“It’s okay, rest up.”

You closed your eyes, then fell asleep really quickly as you hugged Levi’s clothes and the mini him. The longer you were without Levi, the worse you felt. You woke up to see Erwin and Vince chatting, Erwin was on the phone with Hange by the sounds of it. You hummed. “Everything okay?”

Vince smiled at you. “Just fine, I’ve come to check on you. Mind if I look at your soul?”

You shook your head. “I don’t mind.”

“Thank you.” He sat on the bed, then cupped your face and looked into your eyes. “Her soul is pure, still as pure as anything but, her light is rather dim.” He looked up at Erwin as he repeated everything on the phone. “She won’t die or fade, but it could get to the point to where all she does is sleep and unable to function.”

Erwin nodded. “Alright, I’ll let him know. See you in a bit.” He ended the call and put his phone in his pocket. “We have to take her to Hange.”

“Got it.” He smiled at you. “Sorry about this, but I have to pick you up kitten.”

You linked your arms weakly around hi neck. “It’s okay.”

He scooped you up, then sighed. “Now what?”

Erwin led the way. “We’re going to Hange’s, you know where it is right?”

Vince adjusted you and nodded. “I do.” He clicked his fingers, then all three of you were in Hange’s place.

Hange ran over to you. “Here she is, the cute little thing.” She checked you over. “Hmm, you’re right Vince, her soul is pure but her light is dim. She won’t die, but she’s very weak. Best option is to give her to Levi.”

Mike stood up from his seat, then wandered over. “Isn’t he in a rut?”

She nodded. “He is, but seeing his bonded mate in this state will tame the sexual desire and increase the protective loving side. So, get her in the med area.”

Mike walked over to the seats again with Erwin. “If you say so.”

Vince looked down at you, then smiled. “Let’s get you better.” He stopped by the doors. “So, does this need to happen every rut?”

Hange sighed. “I guess what we can do is get her to live here for a bit, so no physical contact, but they can be close.” She opened the door and stepped in first. “Levi, we’ve brought your bonded mate.” Levi appeared in front of her, she held her hand up. “But she’s not well, so you can’t get physical with her. She needs you, needs to feel you next to her.”

Levi stepped around Hange and growled, then he saw you in Vince’s arms with your eyes closed. He called your name, then sniffed the air. “She’s…ill…”

Vince offered you to him. “She needs to be close to you.”

Levi too you into his arms, then called your name. He kissed your forehead. “Wake up.”

You opened your eyes and smiled at Levi; you saw he looked a little sad as if there was something wrong. “You okay?”

He squeezed you close. “You’re unwell.”

You linked your arms around his neck. “I’m fine now I’m back with you.”

He carried you to bed, then lay you down and lay next to you. “Tell me what’s wrong? Why is your light dim?”

You lightly touched Levi’s face. “When you left, I felt so weak and sad, like a part of me was ripped away. I couldn’t eat or drink, all I could do was sleep. I even made a little bed out of your clothes.”

His gaze softened. “You did?”

You nodded. “Yeah. Smelling you brought me comfort. I was sick too.”

His eyes widened. “Sick?” He glanced down. “Are you?”

You shook your head. “No, it was ill sickness.”

He kissed you and hummed. “If you weren’t so ill and weak, I’d want to mate and bond with you.” He nuzzled your mark, then nipped it making you feel a little better. “Let me stay with you, hold you and tell you I love you over and over until you believe it, until you’re all better.”

You clung to him and whined a little. “I love you.”

Levi squeezed you as his body throbbed for you, but Hange was right, Levi’s rut was telling him to protect you, to help you and be there for you. Levi was in full protective overdrive, if anyone dared to get close to you now, he’d attack. He pulled you against his chest, then rested his cheek on top of your head. “I love you always.”

You woke up in your own bed, then felt your heart hurting when you saw the space was empty next to you. You welled up, then sniffed back tears. You heard hurried feet, then Levi appeared in the bedroom doorway. He called your name, then moved over to your bed and sat down next to you. “I’m here, I’m here.” He pulled you into his arms and held you. “I brought you here yesterday.”

You frowned. “Huh?”

“You came over to Hange’s, we held each other for a whole day.” He played with your hair. “Then my rut was okay, I brought you home and you slept in my arms for another day.” He kissed your forehead. “How you feeling now?”

You nuzzled against his neck and hummed. “Better now you’re here.”

He kissed your cheek loads. “Good. Can I look at your soul?”

You lifted your head from him. “Sure.”

He cupped your face, then looked into your eyes. He smiled at you. “Pure as ever and your light is coming back. You just need some more rest, then you should be all better.”

You linked your arms around his neck, then one hand was playing with the back of his hair on the shaven bit. “I love you.”

He hummed and enjoyed your touch. “I love you.” He lightly kissed you. “What would you like to do today?”

You tapped your forehead against his temple. “Hold you.”

“Well, I’d love that. So, where do you want to hold me?”

“All around the house.”

“Lucky me.” He scooped you up, then carried you to the living room. “How about you hold me as I do some paperwork? I have to write up reports on souls.”

You nodded. “Please.”

He sat you down, then sat in front of you. You wrapped your arms around him, then your legs around his waist. You rested the side of your head on his back, then hummed in happiness as you hugged him. You felt yourself getting better by the minute. You let out a long sigh as Levi snapped his fingers, then began writing on papers in front of him. You moved your hands up and down Levi’s chest, just feeling him brought you comfort and him as well. He placed one hand on yours and looked through more papers, but what he really wanted was to snuggle with you on the sofa. He finished up his work as quickly as possible, the pulled your arms off him.

You frowned. “Why can’t I hold you?”

“You can.” He moved away, leaned his back against the arm of the sofa and opened his arms out. “Come here.”

You crawled across the sofa, then lay against his chest and hummed in happiness. “Perfect.”

He wrapped his arms around you, then kissed the top of your head. “Yeah, it is.” He closed his eyes for a moment, then rubbed your back. “You know, in my rut I could feel you were sad, really sad. It drove me nuts how much I could feel your pain. I was pacing back and forth, shouting at Hange, or anyone that talked to me. I wanted you, I needed you so I could make you better. Wanting to sleep with you never entered my mind, it was only the need to be near you and protect you only.”

“So sweet.” You leaned up and kissed him loads. “Do you know what happened to me? Why I was so…consumed by sadness?”

Levi hummed. “I think that the bonding mark is to blame. It’s been on you for…well…six months now, right? We are now truly and fully bonded as mates; the mark has fully infused us together. So, we can feel each other’s feelings, pains and wanted. When we’re far away from each other, its like we’ve lost a part of ourselves. Demon love…bonding marks…they’re dangerous, but they’re also beautiful. You felt sadness because you were away from me, you were no longer connected and next to the very person you love and adore. Your strength and mark are fuelled by the two of us being together.” He blushed a little. “Love is, embarrassingly, the very thing that keeps us both strong and makes us weak.”

You smiled at him. “I think that’s beautiful.” You traced patterns on his chest. “So, this is our life from now on? I get sad and lonely when you’re gone, but when we’re together we’re full of energy.”

He nodded. “Yeah, that’s right.”

You kissed him and hummed. “Really?”

“Really.” He played with your hair. “You’re not scared?”

You shook your head. “No, I’d never be scared because I have you with me always. I love you, every inch and fibre of me loves you.” You sighed. “I don’t mind getting sad over not being with you.”

“You sure? I can remove the bonding mark, or I could get you med suppressors.”

“No.”

His eyebrows raised as you blushed red. “That was a fast reply.”

You pouted. “Shh.”

He wrapped his arms around you and kissed your cheek loads. “I love you so much.” You giggled at him, but you both stopped messing around when you heard the door. “I’m not expecting anyone, are you?”

You shook your head. “Don’t think so.”

He sighed and moved you off him. “You sit and relax I’ll see who’s annoying us.” He walked over and opened the door to reveal Lucifer. “Lu.”

Lucifer grinned. “Hello Levi, I thought I’d come over to check on kitten.” You referred to the room. “May I?”

Levi nodded and stepped back. “Come in.”

He walked past Levi, then smiled at you. “Hey kitten, you alright? I heard from Hange you were feeling unwell.”

You nodded. “I got sick while Levi was away.”

He sat down in a single seat near you. “Levi was away?” He gasped. “Oh, for his rut. My word, I don’t blame you two for being apart for that.” He tapped his own neck. “Your bonding mark is really strong. Probably explains why he needed to keep away from you, the stronger the bond, the rougher the rut.” He sighed. “It’s a good job you don’t get any heats, right?”

You smiled. “I guess, but I don’t know what they’re like, so I don’t know what to say.”

He leaned closer. “You’d want his body all the time and your body gets very, very hot.”

You hummed. “I guess it is a good thing.”

Levi sat next to you, then put his arm around you. “Drink Lu?”

Lu shook his head. “I was just dropping by. Your soul looks good, your light is a little dimmer than before, but plenty of rest and time with Levi should give you your spark back. This does mean you two need to stay close.”

Levi kissed your neck. “I can do that, can you?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

Lu smiled, then sighed. “Also, I heard there was a pesky angel down here. Mind telling me about that more?”

You shrugged. “He was being a bit rude to me and the others, he marked my arm but Levi got rid of it. Vince and Levi argued with him, but I got them all to stop and Ezekiel said sorry.”

“Ezekiel?”

Levi nodded. “That’s him.”

Lu sighed. “Why did it have to be that fucking asshole?” He ruffled his perfect hair. “Damn shithead. Sorry kitten, Ezekiel is rather full of himself and thinks the light of the upperworld shines out of his fucking ass.” He smiled at you. “Sorry for my foul mouth, I just get rather annoyed at some of those angels. The fact he came down here.”

“Do you think he had anything to do that soul?”

Lu nodded and sat back. “Oh no doubt about it, it has his glitter fingers all over it. I investigated it personally and Vince had nothing to do with it, in fact I feel sorry for him because he blamed himself. He’s a good demon, he really is.” He played with his tie a little. “I’ve sent a message up top, I’ve asked for a rep to come down and chat to me about Ezekiel’s actions.”

Levi held you close. “Thank you.”

“I want you to be part of this investigation Levi, you’ll have to bring this one along for her safety.” He smiled. “You’ll be staying at my manor, if that’s alright? It’s perfectly safe, safest place in this whole underworld. So?”

Levi looked down to you. “You okay with that?”

You nodded. “I want to know why he allowed a soul to hurt me, what his intentions were. He hurt Levi, not physically, but emotionally.”

“You’re so…”

Lu smiled. “Sweet…”

Levi nodded. “She is, isn’t she?”

Lu laughed. “It’s nice to be close to something so pure.” He stood up. “Take care of her, please. I have a feeling some angels are up to no good and it involves her. I’ll see myself out, take care both of you and I’ll let you know when to come over Levi.”

“Thank you again.”

“You know me Levi, I do anything for my demons and for good souls. Have a nice night.”

You waved to him. “Bye.” You let out a sigh, then cuddled Levi. “We’ll stick together through everything, right?”

He kissed you and hummed. “Always. I’d be willing to experience falling from the upperworld, just so I could be with you.”

You smiled as he tapped his forehead against yours. “That’s strong love.”

“All I know is I love you, always.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck. “I love you too, for all eternity.”


	9. Chapter 9

You spun around the manor with your mouth open in a nice summer dress, you were looking up at the beautifully painted ceiling in front of the grand stairs. Levi hugged you from behind to stop you from moving, then he kissed your temple. You looked at the paintings on the walls of key demons. The place was really amazing and perfect, but it was a little over the top. You liked it still, because it was so different and pretty. Levi gave you a little squeeze. “You like this place?”

“Lu does live in a lovely home, I like it.”

“Nicer than mine?”

You giggled as he nipped your ear. “I love our place more than this place. This is nice for a visit, but it’s very over the top.”

He squeezed your upper arms. “That’s demons for you.” He let go, then held your hand. “Come on, Lu is waiting for us somewhere…maybe his meeting room.”

“Lead the way.”

He kissed your hand in his, then walked with you hand in hand down the hall to a grand door, he opened it to reveal Lu chatting to a few people. Your eyes were drawn to a very beautiful woman with long fiery red hair, gloves on, tight trousers, boots and a leather jacket done up. She glanced over to you, her eyes blue like the ocean, she smiled at you. “Lu, this her?”

Lu looked over to you and smiled. “Yes! Call her kitten, name gives power after all.”

She walked over and smiled at Levi. “Good to see you too Levi.”

He nodded. “Bee.”

She offered her hand to you. “Hi, I’m Beelzebub, but everyone calls me Bee.”

You shook her hand. “Nice to meet you. You are like, really beautiful.”

She blushed. “Oh, thank you! Can I hug you?”

You nodded and giggled. “Yes.”

She hugged you tightly and hummed. “I love her already.”

Levi growled. “I’ve bonded with her; you can’t have her.”

She pouted at Levi. “So mean, you know I love the ladies.”

You looked up at Bee. “You like women?”

She winked. “Yep, only women and you are just my type.” She sighed and played with your hair. “Shame you’re taken.”

“I like you.”

“Stop you cute thing, or my heart will burst.”

Levi pulled you from Bee’s arms. “Stop flirting you two.”

You giggled and hugged Levi. “Sorry, sorry, she’s just so pretty and nice. She smells good too.” You kissed Levi. “Of course, you’re better.”

“Thank you, that’s what I love to hear.”

Bee smiled, then looked over at Lu. “So, do we tell the cute kitten our plans?”

Lu sighed. “I think she should meet everyone, then we’ll talk.”

A man with curly hair walked up to you from the right smiled at you, then leaned down to your level to speak. He was so tall compared to you, his eyes dark as well, so he was rather intimidating. “I’m Astaroth, pleasure to meet you.”

Bee smirked. “You can call him Ass for short.”

“Bite me Bee.”

“Don’t tempt me, I rather enjoy ruining your day.”

Lu sighed. “These two are unfortunately my top two demons, Bee is my number one. Downside is they fight, often.”

“Asmodeus.” You looked to a man who was beautiful beyond belief, he seemed to be a mix of feminine and masculine. His hair was black and a little long. “Other’s call me Deus. It’s a little easier to say.”

The last man was in a fine suit, his hair slicked back and you could see he looked after himself a lot. You noticed he had expensive things on, including a watch and rings. “I’m Mammon.”

Bee ruffled Mammon’s hair and laughed as he freaked out a little. “Careful of this one kitten, he does anything for riches and money. If he sees you as being worth something, he’ll have you.”

He swatted Bee’s hand away. “You are an animal!”

She giggled. “I am, which is why I’m Lu’s right hand man.”

Lu sighed and pinched his nose. “Idiots. Listen, all of you. Kitten is here for her protection. Levi is her bonded mate and Levi is here to help the investigation. If any of you, and I mean any of you touch her, hurt her or do anything she doesn’t want I will skin you alive, roll you in salt and lemon, then pour bless water on you. Do I make myself clear?”

They all bowed to him. “Yes sir.”

“Good. We are not animals, angels are. We respect fellow demons and their bonded mates.” He put his hands out. “Now I get she’s a human and your first reaction is to play with her, but she’s very, very pure souled. So, punishing her is not good and shouldn’t happen. Plus, Levi and her are very bonded and in love, and knowing him, if you upset her, I will be picking up pieces of you all over the place.”

Deus hummed. “I’ve always been a fan of you Levi, willing to rip anyone apart for love.”

Lu walked over. “Come on, I’ll take you to your room. You lot stay here; I’ll be back with Levi to talk things over.” He smiled at you, then let out a sigh once the door closed. “Sorry about them lot, they get rather excited sometimes. It’s like having a room full of deadly children.”

You giggled. “They seem nice.”

“They’re good demons, each control a part of this world. Bee works with Erwin and his team, which is why she was friendly to Levi.”

You looked up at Levi. “I like Bee, she always that nice?”

Levi shook his head. “Not to humans, but she is to us demons. She’s rather brutal and twisted when she’s being her demon self.”

You hummed. “But I guess you have to be in your line of work.”

Lu nodded. “You’re right, we have to be because we get the worst of the worst of humans down here, so we have to be even worse than them.”

Levi saw your sad face, even though the souls were bad you felt sorry for some of them, was only natural of you. He scooped you up like a bride and kissed your cheek loads. “Smile brat.”

You giggled. “I’m smiling.”

He dropped you onto your feet. “Why don’t you tell Lu what you first thought of this place?”

You gasped, then ran over to Lu and walked next to him. “I think this place is so beautiful. I love the paintings.” You looked up before you went upstairs. “They’re stunning.”

Lu smiled. “Why thank you.” He offered his hand to you, which you took. “I rather like human art, it’s so fascinating how expressive you all are and the vastness of your imagination.”

You looked to the walls and smiled at a painting of Bee with her hair up. “You have your friends painted?”

He nodded. “I do, you know I offered Levi a job to be my right-hand man, but he refused and wanted to keep working with Erwin. Shame really.”

Levi hummed. “Well, I like Erwin.”

Lu pouted. “You don’t like me?”

“Not what I’m saying.”

You giggled. “I get it, Erwin helped him after all, so he felt like he owed him. Over time, Levi became close to Erwin and didn’t want to leave.”

Levi pulled you close as you turned down the hall. “You’re too smart for your own good.”

Lu chuckled. “She is rather observant, isn’t she?” He stopped by a door, then opened it. “This is your room while you’re here.” You gasped as you walked in, the bed was a massive four poster with drapes. The windows were doors that opened onto a little balcony. You had a massive fireplace lit with huge comfy seats and a sofa in front of it, as well as coffee tables and a tv. There was a walk-in wardrobe that was massive, full of clothes for you and Levi. The bathroom was to die for with a bath you could just sink into. “I hope you like it.”

You walked around, then turned to Lu with eyes wide making him smile. You squeaked, then blushed as you cleared your throat. “It’s umm…it’s beautiful.”

He smiled. “Good, I’m glad. We will be having meals together, but if you want a drink and snacks there is a butler for you.” He clicked his fingers causing a butler to appear. “This is Hanz, he’s a wonderful man and will help you with anything.”

Hanz bowed to you. “Greetings miss, may I get you anything?”

You looked to Lu, then Levi. Levi ruffled your hair and pulled you close and held you. “Sorry Hanz, she’s a little shy when it comes to asking for things. She’ll have a pot of tea and a collection of sweet and savoury things, no demon foods as she’s human.”

Hanz smiled at you as you peaked at him. “Right away.”

You gasped. “Umm, thank you Hanz, but I could get them myself.”

He laughed. “Nonsense, it’s my job to serve and I enjoy it. I’ll be right back with those orders.”

Levi cupped your face and kissed your face all over. “I love you brat, but you have to relax a little and be a bit selfish. Okay?”

You sighed and nodded. “Okay.”

“Good girl, now I’m off to a meeting, I’ll only be downstairs so you won’t get sick from being away from me.” He kissed you. “Be good.”

You nodded. “Promise.”

“Alright Lu.” He let you go. “Let’s go before I don’t want to leave this cute thing.”

Lu smiled. “Alright, see you soon kitten.”

You waved to both. “Bye.” After the door closed, you stood there a while and stared at the door. You whined a little, then looked around the room. You pressed down on the bed and loved just how soft it was. You walked around to the drapes, then pulled on them a little. You went into the bathroom and went through all the bath tonics. When you wandered out, you jumped a little as Hanz was right there.

Hanz bowed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I was just coming to tell you I have brought your order, but I saw you were missing.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

He peaked behind you into the bathroom. “Do you desire a bath? I can set one running for you.”

You blushed. “Oh! No, no, it’s okay Hanz you don’t need to do anything else for me.”

He smiled at you. “You really are kind hearted like master Lu says.”

You fiddled with your hands, then pointed to the tea. “Would you like to join me?”

“I cannot, I have much work to do.”

“Oh…”

He saw your sad face and felt his heart sting. “But I will join you another time, if that’s alright? A tea party for two.”

You smiled. “I’d like that.”

“Marvellous, I look forward to it. Is there anyone else you’d like to invite?”

You hummed. “Well, if Levi, Bee and Lu are available I’d like them to join us.”

“Very well.”

“If not, I want it to just be us two.”

He smiled. “I’m honoured you want my company.” He looked at his watch. “So sorry, but I must be going. I have work that must be done, I shall see you another time. If you require more food and drink.” He handed you button. “Press this and I will come.”

You took it and held it. “Thank you.”

He bowed. “Have a pleasant evening.”

You smiled and waved, then you were left alone again. You sighed, then sat down and had a cup of tea. After a while, you picked up your phone and called Mike. “Hey Mike.”

He hummed. “Hey, how’s Lu’s place?”

You shrugged. “It’s nice, but it’s very over the top.”

“He’s a man of unusual taste. You met his helpers?”

You nodded and smiled. “I like Bee.”

“She’s really cool, right? She’s our boss.”

“She’s really pretty and nice, she said she likes me.”

Mike laughed. “Levi has competition then.”

“Nah, Lu warned them all not to go near me.”

“Figures. Hang on a moment.” You waited, then he said your name. “I’ve gotta run, got a person summoning me for a deal. Give Erwin or Hange a call, they’ll want to hear from you.”

You smiled. “Sure, bye Mike and good luck.”

“Thanks, oh when you get back, we’ll do some gaming again.”

You giggled. “Sure! Bye!” You ended the call, then called Hange. “Hey Hange.”

She sang your name. “Good to hear from you, you’ve made my afternoon in-between deals.”

“Oh, bad timing?”

She giggled. “Don’t worry, I’ve got a few minutes to spare for you. So, how are things?”

“Good, Lu’s place is nice. The room is amazing.”

She hummed. “I do love visiting, his paintings are to die for.”

“Right?”

She laughed. “I’m guessing you’ve been admiring them.”

“I have. I met Lu’s people.”

“They’re an interesting bunch, aren’t they?”

You nodded, then frowned. “So, does Deus have a crush on Levi?”

She gasped. “Asmodeus?” You hummed in agreement. “Yes, Deus has a crush on Levi, he always has. Levi’s never been interested though. I know he’s a good-looking demon, but you have to remember Levi wants you, Levi marked you and Levi wants cute little demon babies with you. So, don’t get all up in your head about this, okay?”

You smiled and hugged your legs. “I know.”

“He loves you, only you. Anyway, I have to go my cute little muffin cakes. Souls to make deals with.”

You nodded. “I get it, oh, is Erwin busy?”

She hummed. “Yeah, he is. Give him a call later and he’ll be happy to chat with you.”

You sighed. “Yeah, Vince is busy too, his bar is open right about now. Well, thanks for talking to me.”

“Anytime. Love you!”

You smiled. “Love you too.” You ended the call, then let out a long sigh.

“Secret lover?” You jumped, then looked behind you to see Levi. “Well?”

You knelt up, then hugged Levi tightly. “I missed you.”

“Don’t you I miss you me, who were you declaring your love for?”

You giggled and kissed his cheek. “Hange.”

He sighed. “I guess I can let that slide.”

You sat down. “Want to join me for tea?”

He walked around, then sat next to you on the sofa and in front of the roaring fire. “I don’t know if I can. I mean, you were telling Hange you loved her, not me.”

You cuddled up to Levi. “Well, I love you and only you for eternity. You know that.”

He hummed. “Maybe.”

You kissed his cheek loads. “She was telling me not to worry about Deus.”

He put his arm around you, then tugged you right up against his side. “You were worried about him? He only has a small crush on me, he won’t do anything about it now Lu has warned everyone.”

You pouted. “He warned everyone not to go near me, not about you.” You pulled at his shirt. “Plus, he’s so pretty.”

Levi nipped your earlobe. “You’re prettier, cuter, sweeter, smarter, funnier, sexier and far better in every way. I love you and only you.”

You smiled. “Hange said the same to me.”

He cupped your cheek, then turned your head and kissed you. “She’s right, very right.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck, then hugged him. “I love you Levi, I really do and I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

He turned on the sofa, then hugged you tightly. “Same, I don’t know what I’d do without you, so please stay away from Mammon and be careful of Bee. I know they both liked you right away.”

You whined a little and snuggled closer. “I know.”

Levi held you close. “You’re really cuddly, aren’t you?”

You blushed. “I missed you and I got a little sad over Deus.”

Levi hummed. “You being sinful?” He pulled your head away, then looked at your soul. “Tch, still nothing. How can you stay so pure?”

You smiled. “You have such beautiful eyes.”

He blushed, then his horns grew and ears. “You’re saying all the right things brat.”

You pulled away, then grabbed a little cake. “Hey, try this it’s really nice.”

“Wait.” You shoved the cake in his mouth, he chewed on it, then swallowed. “Nice, but you’re baking is better. Now, back to what I was saying.” He began feeling you up making you giggle. “Tell me more things, push my buttons.”

You squealed as he pressed a ticklish spot. “L-Levi! Tickles.”

He kissed your cheek loads. “So cute. Come on, let’s eat, drink then get some rest.”

You hummed. “Yes, but no more tickling.”

He leaned closer. “I don’t know about that.”

You gasped, then jumped off the sofa. “No.”

He slid off and walked closer. “Yes.”

You squeaked, then ran away from him. Levi chased after you and enjoyed the noises you were making, how you were nervously giggling. You both ran around the chairs, then into the bathroom and around the bath. Levi could easily catch you, but he loved the chase. He followed you back into the bedroom, then chased you over the bed then around the sitting area again. He launched at you, then tackled you to the floor on the fluffy matt on the floor in front of the fire.

Levi growled at you, then leaned down and whispered to you. “Caught you.”

You gasped. “You did, now what?”

“Now, I attack.” He saw you bite your lip, but it wasn’t what you thought it was going to be. He started tickling you making you laugh. You kicked and wiggled under him, but he was strong and wouldn’t let you go. He couldn’t help but smile down at you, to him you looked so beautiful and adorable under him laughing away. You went to tell him off, but he stopped and kissed you. You hummed in delight, then you smiled into the kiss as he pressed his body against yours. He pulled away, then played with your hair. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” You pulled at his shirt. “But tickling me was mean.”

He smiled at you. “That so? Well I am a demon after all. Plus, you looked so adorable when I was tickling you.”

You patted his cheeks. “You look good always. I love your smile, it’s a beautiful smile.”

He sighed in happiness. “This is perfect.”

You smiled. “Being with you is perfect.”

He kissed you, then nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. “You’re right, being together is perfect.”

You frowned as you sat in bed with Levi lying on his side, you were both playing a card game after being intimate in front of the fire, on the sofa, in bed and then having a nap. You’d played cards before back when you first became bonded, but Levi had improved since then and was better at playing. He was a little distracted though by your body, but he wanted badly to do well at cards to make it interesting for you. You were a little distracted by Levi’s bare chest, and you knew under the quilt on his hips he was butt naked, only you were slightly dressed in his shirt only.

You looked up at Levi. “Got any fives?”

He nodded and handed you some cards. “Yep.”

You smiled and put your set down. “Yay!”

“Cheater.”

You gasped. “I’m not cheating. Besides, you’re winning.”

He hummed. “I am. Got any…twos?” You blew a raspberry, then handed him your twos. “Thank you.” He put his cards down. “I win.”

You put your cards down. “You’ve gotten good.”

He shrugged. “It’s just pure luck.”

You smiled. “I guess so.” You lay on your side and sighed. “You think Lu will be mad we slept together all over this room?”

Levi pulled you closer and kissed your forehead. “He won’t, in fact he’d probably be happy for us for being so loving.”

You hummed. “Probably…so, how the meeting go?”

“Good, some angels are coming down here for a meeting with us to launch an investigation. When they do, you must stay in this room. Okay?”

“Promise.”

“Good girl.” He hugged you. “They’ll take one look at you and see a good soul, then want to take you away. Can’t let that happen.”

You shook your head. “I could never lose you; it’d break me.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Me too.”

You sat up making Levi whine at losing you. “I’d like a bath, that okay?”

He nodded. “Yes, only if I can join you.”

You smiled and kissed him. “Please.” You jumped off the big bed, then ran over to the bathroom and stopped. “Umm…Levi?”

“Coming.” He pulled on his boxers, then joined you in the bathroom. “What’s wrong?”

You pouted. “I don’t know how to turn this on, plus I want to use bath stuff, but I think it’s all demon things.”

He ruffled your hair. “I’ve got this, you go watch some tv.” You smiled and ran to the sofa and sat. Levi walked past, then grabbed the button for Hanz. He pressed it, then chatted to Hanz and ordered breakfast for you and him. He also told Hanz to inform Lu that you and him were going to have a rest day, mainly because you’d travelled a lot and were a little weak. Levi leaned over the back of the sofa, then kissed your cheek. “Breakfast will be here soon, but our bath is ready. So, let’s enjoy that before food.”

You nodded and got up. “So, we’re having a rest day?”

“Yeah, I think it’s best for the two of us.”

You pulled your shirt off, then got into the bath and sighed. “Fun.” You sank down a little. “This is nice.”

Levi got in and faced you. “It is.” He pouted at you. “You’re so far away.”

You giggled and opened your arms. “Come for a cuddle then.” He slid over, then lay his back against your chest. You wrapped your arms around him, then kissed the top of his head. “Better?”

He hummed. “Yes.”

You played with his hair and hummed a little song to him. Levi snuggled against you, turned his head to the side and napped. You slept for a bit, but then you began washing Levi’s hair and massaging his scalp making him rest even more. You massaged his shoulders after, then his arms. You wrapped your arms around him tightly, then kissed his temple loads. You smiled when you saw his horns grown, then his ears. You nipped his pointed ear, then kissed it. Levi hummed, then moaned slightly in reply. You pulled his head back a bit, then looked at his horns a little closely. You loved how close up they had detailed patterns on. You knew angels didn’t have horns, but you rather liked the horns on Levi because it made it clear Levi was feeling very loved and needy for you. It made you feel wanted and loved, that you were desirable.

Levi turned his head, slid up and kissed you with a growl. “I want to eat you.”

You giggled. “No Levi, I need to rest a bit because we’ve been very active all night.”

He pouted. “Mean.”

You smiled. “I am.”

He sat forwards, move to the other side of the bath, then beckoned you closer. “I want to wash your hair like you did for me.”

You narrowed your eyes at him. “You’re not gonna feel me up, are you?”

He shook his head. “Promise.”

You moved closer. “Alright.”

He waited for you to turn your back to him, then he started washing your hair. He hummed a little song to you, then kissed your head after he’d finished. “There any movie you want to watch today?”

You hummed. “I dunno, I kind of just want to sleep.”

“We can do that as long as we cuddle.”

You smiled. “Always, but we’ll need to clear the cards off the bed.”

He got out the bath. “I’ll do that now.”

You leaned on the side and pouted at him. “You leaving me all alone in here?”

He leaned down and kissed your forehead. “Love you. I won’t be long.” He clicked his fingers and was dry with clothes on.

You watched him leave, then you got out the bath, wrapped up in a towel and went into the living room as Bee, Deus and Mammon stood talking to Levi. Bee looked over at you, her eyes widened. “Hot.”

Mammon looked over and grinned. “Very.”

Levi glanced over at you in just a towel, he saw Mammon’s and Bee’s horns grow as they eyed you. He clicked his fingers so you were wrapped up in baggy clothes and hair dried. Levi ruffled your hair, then pushed you along. “Go sit on the bed and wait for me, okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.” You smiled and waved at Bee. “Hey Bee, Mammon and Deus.”

“Go on.”

“Sorry.”

He helped you onto the bed. “No saying sorry, remember?” He kissed your forehead, then closed the drapes on the bed.

You stared at the curtains, then you lay on your side and hummed. You closed your eyes and heard them talking, but they were using their demonic language instead of English. You leaned over, pulled back the drape a little and looked at Levi with the others. You saw Deus checking Levi out. The others left, but Deus stayed. Deus push his hand up Levi’s body slowly, leaned closer and kissed his neck and jawline, then he went for the lips. Levi pulled him away, then talked to him. Deus glanced over at you, smiled, then cupped the side of Levi’s face. You blushed, felt liked you’d seen something you shouldn’t have, then you pulled back behind the drapes. You rolled onto your tummy on Levi’s side, then dragged the pillow close. You pressed your face into it, then whined a little at how stupid you were feeling.

Levi got rid of Deus and made it very clear that even though he didn’t have a bonding mark from you, he was all yours and only yours and bonded to you for eternity. He told Deus he loved and adored you to death, that without you there was no life worth living. He’d felt your pain and struggle, he could tell you were internally fighting with yourself about being jealous, trusting of Levi that he’d never cheat and hating yourself for feeling a little jealous. He could feel you loved him so much, it was so strong how much you loved him that it made him smile, but he also understood your internal battle because you were such a kind hearted person. His concern kicked in when you started thinking Deus was better than you, that he looked far better in Levi’s arms than you did.

He pulled back the drape and saw you were on his side with your face in his pillow. He moved over to your side, then climbed onto the bed. He lay down next to you, then played with your hair. “You shouldn’t think such terrible thoughts about yourself.” He leaned over and kissed your head. “I love you and only you, no one else. I’m bonded to you; you are my mate for eternity. I want to be with you for eternity. I want children with you.” You turned your head to look at him. “I understand your pain, your struggles because you have lacked love for so long and I’m the first person to truly love you in a long time. You’ve had exes who cheated on you, so instead of being suspicious like most humans, you do what a pure hearted does and believes they are not worthy of love and should be alone forever. It’s not true.”

You smiled at him. “I know what you said is true.” You sighed. “I wished I didn’t think this way, or dislike myself as much as I do.”

“Then you wouldn’t be you.” He slid a little closer. “I love you for you and I’m happy to tell you as many times as possible how much I love you. I love you.”

You reached over and lightly touched his face. “Love you too.” You moved over to him and placed your hand on his cheek. “I love you so much and I want to always be with you, but you know that.”

“Yes, but I love to hear it.”

You hummed a light laugh. “Yeah, it’s nice to hear someone you care about say they care about you.”

He rolled on his back. “Lie on your back, I want to show you something.”

You lay on your back next to him, he held your hand. You smiled. “So, what is it you want to show me?”

He reached up with one hand, then ice formed above the two of you and began dancing. You gasped as lights danced, then turned into ice butterflies. You giggled as they burst, then snow fell down on you. You blushed when he made an ice you and him at a wedding, then you danced together causing a child to appear, then another and another and another. You smiled as flowers bloomed, then there were little hearts. He made a little ice cat, it jumped around, then landed on your tummy and crawled up you. You fussed it, then giggled ass it snuggled against you, then jumped away.

Everything disappeared, then Levi leaned over and kissed your cheek. “I love you; I really do.”

You turned your head and smiled at him. “I love you too. Thank you for showing me that, it was so beautiful.”

“I’m glad you liked it.” He blushed a little. “I hope I didn’t take it too far, with the wedding and children.”

You shook your head. “I love that future for us and I can’t wait, I really can’t.”

He nuzzled against you. “I want to marry you, I really do. It’s not normal for demons to do so, normally a bonding mark means we are married. However, because you’re human I think a wedding would be perfect. After this mess of course, I mean, for your sake it’d be nice to solve this issue with the angels before we marry.”

You smiled. “We don’t have to, I’m happy with this bonding mark.”

He pouted. “Well, maybe I should put it this way, I want to be married to you.”

You giggled. “Alright, we can get married, but we’re already together for eternity, once I said yes to this marking there was no going back. Right?”

He nodded. “That mark and our union is for eternity.”

You snuggled up to him. “Exactly, so I’m technically already married to you. Oh, but if a wedding makes you happy, then I’d love to.” You hummed. “I don’t want anything big though, I’m not one for big celebrations.”

He kissed your forehead. “Sure. Who do you want to invite?”

You hummed. “Hange, Mike, Erwin, Vince, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasha and Lu.”

“Small wedding.”

You giggled. “Yeah, but all of them are my friends here.”

“Mine too.”

You held your left hand out, then looked at your ring finger. “What are demon wedding rings like?”

He took your left hand, then kissed it. “Over the top.”

You hummed. “I like simple things.”

He sighed. “So do I.”

You looked to Levi. “You sure you’re a demon?”

He smiled. “I am, but you’re right in asking, I am not like that others.” He sighed and lay on his side. “Though, I really am like one when I punish souls.”

You frowned. “I know this is off the wedding topic, but how come you don’t punish souls? Why did you choose the deals department?”

“Because of Erwin, he is in charge of it and we are the first line of defence in battle. He freed me from a bad life, so when it came to having a choice, I stayed.”

You smiled at him. “That’s wonderful of you to stay loyal to him.”

“I would consider him a best friend in human terms.”

You nodded. “I think he is your best friend.” You rolled onto your tummy, then leaned up on your forearms. “I like it when he comes over to see me, we play board games, talk about books, history and philosophy. It’s nice.”

“We can talk about that if you want?”

You shook your head. “I like the conversations we have, they’re my favourite. We talk for hours on end and it makes me so happy. With Erwin, I do become aware of how long we’ve been talking, but I don’t with you.”

He ran the back of his hand up and down your upper arm. “I like our talks.”

“You do?”

He nodded. “I know I’m not one for talking, but I enjoy these moments with you. Just lying about, talking and connecting with you. I know I’m a very physical person, I like to show how I love you that way. However, you’ve shown me there are other ways to show love and care which is talking late into the night.”

You smiled, then leaned over and kissed him. “I like it when you talk. I know I can feel what’s going on within you because of our connection, but I also like to hear it out loud sometimes. I think when you tell someone how you feel, you’re trusting that person with that information.” You shrugged. “I dunno if that makes sense.”

“It does. I love listening to how your mind works, it’s beautiful.” He leaned on his side, then placed his hand on your back. “I want another kiss please.”

You poked his cheek. “You always want kisses.”

“I do.”

“And hugs.”

He hummed. “You know, if you don’t give me a kiss, I might just find Deus.”

You playfully smacked his chest as he laughed. “Meanie.”

“I’m joking, you know I love you and only you for eternity. I only want you, your heart, soul, body…” He growled at you as he eyed you. “Love, care, smiles and laughs.”

You smiled. “I know.” You leaned over and kissed him, you nipped his lip and deepened the kiss making him lie on his back. “I love you.” You lay on him, he wrapped his arms around you and held you close.

Levi hummed and rubbed your back. “We sleeping?”

You sighed and closed your eyes. “If you don’t mind, I’m very tired and I just want to hold you and be held by you.”

He clicked his fingers so you and him were in pjs and under the covers. “Sleep beautiful and I’ll be right here holding you and loving you as you do.”

You leaned up and kissed him. “Me too Levi, I’ll be in your dreams too.”

He smiled. “Always and I’ll be always in yours.”


	10. Chapter 10

You smiled at Levi as he led you outside the manor to the lake behind it. He turned around and walked backwards, he held both your hands and seemed happy about something making you giggle. You hurried closer, then kissed him. “What are you up to Levi?”

“Just a little surprise for the love of my eternity.”

You linked your arms around his neck, he held your hips and spun you around making you laugh. You kissed him and kicked your legs. “Love you so much.”

“Love you more.” He put you down by the lake, then checked you out. He clicked his fingers so you were in winter things, a cute light pink coat that hugged your waist, then flared out like a skirt with fluffy pink at the bottom. You had a fluffy hat on, mittens on your hands. You were a nice mixture of pink and black. Levi was in a nice black coat, beanie hat on the back on his head and leather gloves. “Beautiful.”

“Thank you, it’s so cute and perfect I love it! Oh, but it isn’t cold.”

“It will be.” He turned to the lake, then tapped his foot on the water causing all of it to freeze. He held your hands, walked backwards as ice skates formed on his shoes and a pair on you. “Ready?”

You blushed and wobbled. “I umm.”

“New to this?”

You nodded. “Yes, I’ve done it before but not often so a bit wobbly.”

He skated backwards. “Just hold onto me, I promise you’ll be just fine, okay?”

You smiled. “Yeah.”

“Just hold onto me.” You giggled as you went slowly at first, then he let go of one hand and skated next to you for a while. “You’re doing good, really good.”

You giggled. “Thanks, I know I’m tense because I’m afraid of falling over, but I’m having a lot of fun.”

He smiled. “I’m glad, you always look so beautiful when you just let go and enjoy yourself.”

You hummed a laugh. “Well, you’re very handsome always.”

“Thank you.”

You squeezed his hand. “Am I ready to let go?”

He pouted. “You want to let go?”

You giggled. “We can keep holding hands then.” He hummed, then scooped you up into his arms like a bride, then she skated around really fast making you squeal in delight. Jumped, spun around and safely landed with you. You kissed his cheek loads. “You’re so amazing.”

He spun around with you. “Only because you make me that way.”

“You give me too much credit.”

He stopped and kissed you. “You don’t give yourself enough credit.”

“I never do.”

He hummed. “Which is why I keep telling you how wonderful and perfect you are every day.” He skidded to the edge of the lake, then stepped off with you. “Would you like more winter fun?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

He put you down on your feet, then he held you against him as snow covered the ground. You squealed, let go of Levi and ran through the thick snow laughing. Levi watched you for a bit running around, then he saw you trip and fall face first into the snow with a thump. He hurried over as you lay there. He skidded, then crouched down next to you. “Are you okay?”

You laughed and rolled over onto your back. “Perfect.”

“You worried me.” You yanked Levi down, then shoved snow down his shirt. “Cold!” You rolled away, then got up and ran away from Levi. He got up and shook. “I’m going to get you brat!”

You picked up some snow, then balled it up and threw it. “Bring it grumpy!”

You and Levi played in the snow together throwing snowballs around, you both hit each other, but he made sure to hit you lightly. You hid behind trees, then you’d make a sprint for it to the next one. Levi threw one, you dropped to the floor and hear it hit something. You looked behind you and saw Lucifer stood there with snow in his face. You gasped, then held back a laugh.

Lu shook his head making the snow drop, then he looked over to Levi. “Levi.”

Levi gulped. “I was aiming for the brat.”

Lu looked down at you. “Right.”

You giggled. “Wanna play?”

“Do I get a plus one?”

You nodded. “Yeah!”

He smiled. “Bee?”

Bee appeared. “What?” She gasped when she saw you. “Cute!” She picked you up and squeezed you. “So damn cute!”

“We’re playing with her and Levi.”

She gasped. “I want kitten to be on my team! Lu you team up with Levi.”

You giggled. “This could be fun.”

Lu jogged over to Levi. “Thirty second start!”

Bee grabbed your hand and ran with you. “Come my princess!” She put you behind a tree, then formed two walls of snow either side. “This is your castle, stay here and make me all the snowballs please.”

You sat and smiled. “Yes!” You hummed to yourself and made loads of snowballs for her, she was laughing maniacally as she threw the balls at the guys.

She grabbed a load. “I’m going in for the kill! Stay here princess.”

You nodded. “Yes.” You stayed there behind the defence, then reached and held the end of your boots and wiggled your feet as you hummed a tune.

“Cute.” You looked up and smiled at Levi. “I guess I’m supposed to throw snow at you, but you are too adorable.” He knelt down next to you, then kissed your cheek. “I heard her call you a princess.”

You smiled. “Yeah, she said I was the princess and this is my castle.”

He nipped your neck. “Maybe I should kidnap the princess for my own.”

You opened your arms out to him, then spoke with a sarcastic tone. “Oh no, the dark knight is taking me away, help someone, please help.”

He grabbed your wrist, then threw you over his shoulder. He got up, then ran through the snow past Lu and Bee fighting each other. Levi looked over at Lu. “I have her Lu! I have the princess!”

You waved at Lu. “Hi Lu.”

Bee gasped. “Nooo!” Levi ran with you so Bee couldn’t catch him. Lu hit her in the back of her head with a snowball, she flopped forwards and reached out for you. “I’m sorry my princess, I failed you.”

Levi slowed down, then put you on your feet. “You’re mine now.”

Lu pouted. “What about me?”

“You just distracted Bee, I did the real work.” He cupped the side of your cheek making you smile. “Besides, the princess can’t have two princes, right?”

You nodded. “Right!”

Lu folded his arms. “Then she should choose, me or Levi?”

You hummed and bit your lip. Levi narrowed his eyes at you. “Really brat?”

You giggled. “What? Lu is rather charming.”

Lu winked. “Thank you.”

You smiled. “I’ve decided!” You jumped into Levi’s arms and shouted. “Levi!”

He stumbled back, then hummed as he hugged you. “Perfect.”

Lu sighed, then placed his hands on his heart. “My heart has been broken; never again will I love.”

You let go of Levi, then kissed Lu’s cheek. “Love you Lu.”

He smiled and gave you a one-armed hug. “Love you too.” He leaned down and whispered in your ear. “I’d go cuddle and kiss Levi if I were you, he looks rather sad and lonely.”

You grinned. “Okay.” You ran over to Levi, linked your arms around his neck and kissed him. “Love you.”

Levi wrapped his arms around you. “Love you too.”

“Sorry I kissed and cuddled Lu.”

He tapped his forehead against yours. “Don’t be sorry, you’re not allowed to be sorry for anything, remember?”

You blushed. “Oh, I forget.”

“That’s because you’re so sweet and cute.” He pulled you closer by your lower back. “So pure hearted.” He squeezed you. “I love you so much.”

You smiled up at him. “I love you too.” You kissed him, then rested the side of your head and cheek against his chest. You closed your eyes and hummed. “Can we go back to our room? I want to cuddle with you.”

He held you close and looked at Lu. “We’re going in to rest, she’s a little tired. I’ll clean the snow up, unless you want it to stay in this area for a bit?”

Lu smiled. “Keep it for a bit, it’s fun. Get some rest kitten.”

You smiled at him and yawned a little then rubbed your eyes. “I will.”

He awed. “So cute!”

Levi kissed your forehead. “She is.” He clicked his fingers so you were in the room in your comfy clothes. He picked you up like a bride, then sat on the sofa with you. “This how you want to cuddle me?”

You shook your head. “Could you lie against the arm of the sofa?”

He shifted himself and rested his shoulders against the arm of the sofa, as the rest of him lay across the sofa itself. “Now what?”

You lay on the sofa with your back to the back of it, then hugged Levi’s side tightly with your head on his chest. “Perfect.”

He wrapped his arms around you, then kissed the top of your head. “Yeah, this is.”

You looked up at him. “I have a request.”

“Oh? I like it when you have them.”

You blushed and smiled. “Could I have a kiss?”

He cupped the back of your head, then pulled you close and kissed you. “As many as you like, you know how much I love you.” He kissed you again, nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. “I have a question.”

You hummed. “Sure.”

“Have you had your pills?”

You bit your lip and nodded, because you knew where this was going. “I have.” You pushed your hand up and under his shirt, then leaned closer and nipped his neck. “You really have a strong hunger, don’t you?”

“You have no idea how much I want to make love to you.”

You straddled him. “Demon love is fascinating.”

“Yes, but human love.” He reached up and played with your hair. “Your love is far sweeter, delicate, beautiful and gentle. It warms me when I feel your love.”

You linked your arms around his neck, then kissed him and hummed. “Well, how about I show you some love?”

“Lucky me. I’m all yours.”

You titled your head. “Wait, do I have full control?”

He squeezed your thighs. “Yes, you can do whatever you want to me.”

You bit your lip and wiggled a little on him in excitement causing Levi to growl at you because you rubbed against him. You leaned closer and kissed him. You dotted his jawline with kissed, then licked and nipped his neck. You smiled against his skin when you saw his horns and ears grow, which meant you were turning him on enough to make him his demon form. Your fingers danced down his chest to the bottom of his shirt, you grabbed it then pulled it up and over his shirt. You ran your fingers over his chest, then you leaned closer and kissed right where his heart was. You nipped the spot, then licked.

Levi gasped and moaned. “Mark me.”

You looked up at him. “Huh?”

“Mark me right there, right over my heart, please.” He groaned. “I need it, please.”

You smiled at him, then you held his sides and kissed his chest. He nipped the skin, then bit and sucked as hard as you could. You blushed hard as he growled and moaned at you, like this act was such a turn on for him. You licked it after, then pulled away. “How is it?”

Levi cupped the back of your neck, then yanked you close and kissed your roughly. You moaned and hummed as your hands pressed against his chest, you were trapped against him, but it felt so good. You wiggled in his arms, then felt yourself melting at his touch. He held your hips then grinded against you. You clung to him, your body shaking in delight as a fire surged through you. He let your lips go, then he latched onto the mark on your neck. You cried out as pleasure surged through you, your legs shaking and your body shivered. You hummed as your nails dug into his chest. You thrusted against him as you felt the pop, then the trickle of bliss run through you. You let out a long moan, then you panted as Levi let you go and realised what he’d done to you.

“Sorry, I said you could have control, but I kind of took over.” He kissed you and hummed. “The marking just felt so good right over my heart.”

You smiled and kissed him. “Don’t be sorry, it felt amazing.” You pulled your shirt off, then jumped off him and took your trousers off and underwear as well as Levi’s. You bit your lip when you saw how much he wanted you. You straddled him and sat on his thighs. You held his length, then ran your hand up and down him. Levi whined and whimpered at you; he was so desperate to be with you. “You’re amazing.” You kissed him and hummed. “I love you so much.”

He tugged you a little closer by your hips. “Please, I need you.” You knelt up and ran your hands up his body to his horns, you tugged and pulled on them causing a deep growl to keep from Levi. He moaned your name. “Please.” You lowered yourself down onto his length, both of you moaned in union. You squeezed around him making him grunt. He growled at you, then lightly held your throat making you gasp. “You got a demon to beg you, that’s how special you are.”

You giggled. “I didn’t mean to.”

He thrust up into you harshly making you cry out. “That innocence is why I fucking love and adore you.” He growled and bit your mark hard, you whimpered and whined at him as he kept bucking into you hard.

You gripped his shoulders, then began moving up and down on him. You gasped, then squeezed him. “Levi.” He pulled from your neck, his dark demon look in his eyes faded when he saw your cute face. You smiled and cupped his face, then moved faster up and down on him. You both gazed into each other’s eyes, your love for each other growing stronger and stronger. Your body was shivering and buzzing in delight at his touch. Levi felt his whole body burn for you, every inch and fibre of him screamed and sang your name. He felt electricity shoot through him, that you were piecing all the parts of him together and making him whole. All the pain and suffering of his past healed a little every time the two of you were together. You were his everything, his world and his eternity and being with you like this was perfection. He loved watching you, a sweet and innocent human move up and down on him as you chased your bliss. Demons used people, it’s what they did, but Levi would give anything to let you use him.

You tapped your forehead against Levi’s, then you smiled at him. You grinded against him and let him feel how much you loved him. To you Levi wasn’t someone to use for sex, you just loved him so much that you tried so hard to show him you loved him with your body. You knew that because Levi was a demon, he’d be better in everything, but you still tried to make him happy, to make him feel good. If you were going to spend eternity with this man, this demon, you wanted him not to regret being with you. Levi squeezed you as you began to feel negative, there was no way you could hide how you felt from him. He cupped your face, then dotted it with sweet kisses. You hummed and smiled in response, you felt perfect like this. You still worried, but you knew Levi loved you no matter what, but you just hoped you were enough.

Levi nipped your jawline. “You’re perfect, you know? I chase you around, feel you up and make love to you as often as possible because you feel so good.” He kissed you and hummed. “I love you; I love you so much.”

You hummed and moaned as you rocked faster. “I love you too. Mine, all mine. Levi, you’re mine.” You both moved harder and faster, you grabbed the arms of the sofa and used it for support. You closed your eyes, you moaned and hummed as the build got stronger. You gasped and leaned your head back as you felt he snap. You smiled and rocked your hips slowly against him as you enjoyed pure euphoria. You panted, then looked to Levi. “More, more please.”

Levi smiled and growled at you. “Always.” He lifted you up, then slammed your back against to sofa making you squeak, then giggle. He rocked his hips against you nice and slow making you hum in delight. He panted and groaned, his body was begging him to let go, to give you all the passion there was in his body and soul. He pushed his hands up your arms, then pinned then above your head. He leaned down and kissed you. “Mine.” He thrust hard at the word making you whimper. “Mine.” He thrust again. You arched your back, you wiggled under him. “Mine.” He growled as his wings grew from his back. “Mine.” You clenched your fists as he thrusted as hard as he could into you. You cried out and felt pleasure rush through you, you closed your eyes tightly and shuddered. You whimpered and moaned Levi’s name in delight. Levi felt pure possession with you, he just looked down at you and wanted you all to himself always. He could see your future together, your life with him and your children, it was all perfect, just so perfect.

He dragged his hands down your body, then held your hips. He rocked into your hard and fast, you whined and wiggled under him. You reached out, then grabbed his forearms. You opened your eyes and looked at Levi. You panted and mewled at him as you watched ice form on his body, he looked so perfect above you. Levi glanced down, then way your arms were meant you were squishing your boobs together. He growled at you as your chest bounced, they were such perfect soft mounds he loved touching, kissing and biting. He adored you to death, everything about you. Seeing your chest moved, your parted lips and pink cheeks fuelled him badly. You gasped as his wings spread out, he gripped you tighter and kept moving as fast as possible. You bit your lip and hummed. “Good, so good…Levi.” He growled at your words and felt so hungry for you. You gasped as you felt ice on your skin, it felt so good and made you shiver. “You feel…amazing. Levi…I love you.”

He let your hips go, then leaned over you and captured your lips. You wrapped your arms around him and hummed, he slowly rocked into you. “I love you too. So perfect, so wonderful, so sweet and all mine.” He kissed your cheek, then around to the mark. He licked it making you hum in delight. He kissed it. “I love you.” He lightly nipped on it. “I love you so much.” He licked, then bit down hard on your mark. You gripped his back, the wrapped your legs around him. “I love you.” He turned from the mark, then captured your lips. He tangled his fingers in your hair and cradled your head. He kissed your face all over, he hummed and moaned. He called your name. “Love you.” You whined back at him, you couldn’t reply, you were so overwhelmed by him. You both couldn’t imagine life without him, you wouldn’t know what you’d do if you were taken away from him.

He pressed his body against yours, you whimpered and cried as his body rubbed against yours. His rough actions and body rubbed against your bud; his length pressed against the spot within you. He kissed around to your mark again, then bit down. You reached up and held his horns, your tugged on them making him growl at you. He rocked a little faster, but his pacing was faltering. He was close, but so were you. He nipped down hard on your mark, you gripped his back hard as you felt your heat and need build up. You moaned and panted more and more. You felt the coil tighten in you, you opened your eyes, then nipped his pointed ear. He growled at you, then slammed his hips. You cried out when you felt a burst of ecstasy. Levi bit a little harder, then pressed into you as he felt his release surge through him. He moaned into your mark, then panted and shivered.

He pulled from your neck, his wings disappeared as he felt his body relax, then he kissed you. “Love you.”

You smiled. “Love you too.” You giggled. “You went full demon on me again.”

He sighed. “Sorry, I can’t help myself when it’s you.”

You bit your lip and hummed. “It means you love me, right?”

“So much.”

You sat in the gardens of the manor in the soft grass. You picked up flowers, then began making a flower crown for Levi. You wanted to make so many things for him, plus you were excited at the prospect of marrying him. Levi walked over to you with some flowers, he crouched down handed them over. “Here.”

You smiled and kissed him. “Thank you.” You bit your lip and hummed. “So, umm I’ve been thinking.”

He played with your hair and put a flower in your hair. “Oh?”

“I don’t want to wait.”

He frowned. “Wait? Wait for what?”

You nibbled your lip. “Marriage.”

His eyes widened. “Brat?”

“Could we get married sooner? I really want to be with you.” You tangled your fingers in his hair. “I want your last name to be mine, I want to wear the dress and I want to be with you. I just.” You kissed him. “I know we’re together for eternity already, but I just…” You blushed. “I umm.”

He smiled and kissed you. “I love you so much, yes, yes we can get married as soon as possible. I’ll go make arrangements. Wait right here.” He kissed you making you squeal. “I love you so much, this is the best moment of my life. Well, it will be even more when we marry. I’ll be back.”

You smiled and watched him run off. You giggled, as you watched him run off, then your carried on making a flower crown. “Mrs Ackerman…” You bit your lip and giggled. “Mrs Ackerman.”

“Sounds horrible.” You gasped and looked up at Ezekiel with four other people with him. “How about Mrs Ezekiel Harp? I think it’s perfect.” You whimpered and got up, you backed up as he held his hands out. “Relax little one, calm down. I’m just here to take what doesn’t belong here.”

You shook your head. “No, I don’t want to go.”

“Cassiel.”

You gasped as you were grabbed from behind, a hand on your mouth. Cassiel lifted you up, you kicked and screamed, but he wouldn’t let you go. You moved your mouth, then bit down on his hand hard. He screamed in pain, then dropped you. You ran away from him. You gasped. “LEVI!” You screamed as something wrapped around your body like a snake, then something clasped over your mouth. Your body slammed on the floor, then skidded in the grass and dirt. You wiggled and whined, but you couldn’t break free.

Ezekiel walked over to you, then pulled you up with your back against him and arm around your middle. Your eyes widened when you saw Levi with Lu and his demons. Ezekiel laughed. “Fight us Levi and you cause a war.”

Levi growled. “Her soul belongs to me; you have no right to take her away or bind her up!”

“Her soul is too good and too pure for the likes of you.”

“Give her back to me!”

Ezekiel moved your head to the side exposing your neck and Levi’s mark. “Step closer Levi, I dare you.” His nails grew and he pushed then in your skin around the mark making you whine in pain. “Because the more you push me, the quicker I rip out your bonding mark from her flesh!”

“Don’t!”

You screamed in pain as he pinched his nails closer together, as if he was plucking the mark out of your skin from under it. “I’m not bluffing.”

Levi stopped. “Don’t…don’t hurt her…please.”

He grinned. “A demon begging is perfection, but an Ackerman demon begging is even better. I won’t hurt her, if and only if you stay back.”

Levi clenched his jaw. “She can’t live without me; she’ll get sick if you take her away from me. Please, don’t do this.”

“Lies! You’re being a greedy selfish demon! You made her think she needs you and only you, but it’s not true and I’ll show her.” You shook your head and threw yourself towards Levi, but Ezekiel’s hold was strong on you.

You screamed as you watched Levi slowly disappear, you cried when you saw his desperate look. He gritted his teeth. “I’ll find you I promise. I’ll get you back. I love you.”

You nodded, then you could no longer see him. Ezekiel sighed. “Over dramatic much?” He picked up under his arm, then carried you. You stared at the floor, it was nice marble and you could see your own reflection in the ground, you looked sad, sick and ill. You came to a stop in front of a white door with gold on it, it opened to reveal an over the top room with too much white and gold. He dropped you on the bed, then pulled off your binds. “I want you to know, I did all this for your own good. A soul as pure as yours shouldn’t be down there or with a demon no less.” He sat next to you and looked sad, like he was hurting from hurting you. “I want to help you, I do, but you have to understand why I’ve done what I’ve done. Levi and those others, the demons, they’re no good. They take pleasure in hurting others, but you, you’re good and sweet.”

You panted through your nose, the mouth guard still on you. You eyed Ezekiel as he got closer, you gripped the sheets under you. You slammed your foot into his face, his head whipped back, then he fell off the bed. You flew off it the bed, then ran to the door and wiggled the handle. Ezekiel grabbed you from behind, then lifted you up. You screamed and thrashed about, then smacked your elbow into his face. He dropped you on the ground, you grabbed the door and ran out and down the hall. You grabbed and pulled at the thing on your mouth, then ripped it off and onto the floor. You turned a corner, looked back then slammed into someone. You screamed, but the person hushed you. You looked up to see a man with long red hair to his chin on one side, the other was cut short, all of it was slightly spiky. He looked down the hall, then held your upper arm and pulled you into a room. He slammed the door shut, locked it and sighed.

You gulped and looked at the man. “Bee?”

He looked at you and smiled. “My name is Gabriel; Bee is my sister.” You studied him and stepped back, his blue eyes were stunning, more so than his sisters. Looking at him now, he only looked a little like her, but he was so handsome. His jaw was defined, he was tall and lean. He had piercings in his ear and a chain from the top to the bottom of his pointed ear. His shirt was low and white, it allowed you to see his muscle under. “Are you alright? Why were you running with such fright and how do you know my sister?”

You pulled down your top to show the bleeding had stopped from Ezekiel’s nails. “I’m Levi’s bonded mate, I met your sister while I was visiting Lu.”

He stepped closer, then touched the mark. “What are these puncture marks?”

“Ezekiel pushed his nails in and tried to rip it from me.”

He sighed. “That damn angel…So, you’re from the underworld?”

You shrugged. “Kind of. My ex-boyfriend sold my soul to be with another woman, Levi was the demon he sold me to.”

“So, you belong to him…why are you here then?”

You welled up. “I was kidnapped by Ezekiel and his friends.”

He rubbed a tear from your cheek. “Shh, don’t cry.” He pulled you close for a hug. “Everything will be fine. Why were you brought here? Is that idiot fighting with demons again?”

You shook your head. “My soul. They said I’m too good for the underworld.”

“May I look?” You nodded, so he cupped your face and looked into your eyes. “I…wow…so…it’s beautiful.”

You smiled. “Thank you, but it’ll dim if I’m kept away from Levi.”

He let you go. “You really do love him, don’t you?”

You nodded. “I know you probably hate demons, but I really love him so much and I want to marry him, I want his children too. I made friends there, so many friends and now I won’t see them because…because…” You dropped to the floor on your knees. “I’m…Levi…”

Gabriel knelt in front of you, then placed his hand on your shoulder. “I am sorry you were taken.” He smiled. “You are wrong, I do not hate demons because my sister is one. She fell along with Lu and it hurt my heart to see it, but we’re still close even if she is a bit nuts.”

You smiled. “I like her, but Levi got mad at her because she has a crush on me.”

“You seem her type.”

You looked to the door. “What do I do? How do I get home?”

He frowned. “Home?”

You nodded. “Yes, to Levi.”

He smiled. “Levi is your home?”

You blushed. “Yes.”

He smiled and ruffled your hair. “Now I know why he loves you to bond mate with you, you really are sweet and kind.” He sighed. “You shouldn’t be here, if your soul belongs to a demon, then you should be with that demon.”

You stood up. “Send me back, please. I’ll do anything to be back with Levi.”

He stood up. “That’s the problem, you are thinking of him and therefore your soul is still pure.”

“What if I sin?”

He folded his arms and hummed in thought, then shook his head. “No good, then you’d be sent for punishment with whatever demon specialises in your sin.”

“So…I can never go back?”

He looked to you. “Ah well.”

You panted and felt panicked. “Levi…no…Levi…I’m sorry…oh god.” You fell to the floor. “Forgive me Levi…” Your vision blurred. “Levi.”

Gabriel jumped as you passed out, he didn’t know what to do, he was so confused about what just happened. He knelt down, then moved you so he could look at your face. Your eyes were closed, tears were spilling down your cheeks. He placed his hand on your head, then on your chest. “Good, she’s still alive.” He sighed. “I was so scared.” He picked you up like a bride, then looked around. “What to do.” He clicked his fingers then appeared in a home, he sighed and ran through the rooms to find his friend. “Raphael!”

Raphael jumped. “Holy light! Gabriel you scared me!”

Gabriel smile at the messy tall brunette with glasses, green eyes and slight stubble. “Sorry, but I need your help.”

He frowned and saw you in Gabriel’s arms. “Who is that? What have you done?”

“Wasn’t me, it was Ezekiel.”

“What has that idiot done now?”

“He stole this girl from her bonded mate.” He lay you on the bed. “Her soul also belongs to her bonded mate and Ezekiel went to the underworld and took her against her will.”

Raphael checked you over. “I swear that man becomes more stupid every day.” He hummed. “She’s alright, only passed out from a panic attack. She has a beautiful soul though; most beautiful I’ve seen in a long time. No wonder Ezekiel has been the way he is…alright, let’s keep her here and we’ll decided what’s best to do. She needs her bonded mate and he needs her, if we keep them apart for too long…well…it wouldn’t be good.”

You woke up and saw a tall brown-haired man with glasses, stubble and cute green eyes moving about in a lab coat. You smiled at him and thought how perfect he’d be for Hange, the perfect couple. He looked over at you and jumped, then blushed hard. “I’m s-sorry, I didn’t mean to…I should let you rest…I must have woken you moving about in here.”

You sat up and shook your head. “No, no, I’m fine. You were very quiet.”

He sighed. “Good, good…oh! I’m Raphael, pleasure to meet you.”

You shook his hand and introduced yourself. “Ah, but I prefer kitten all my friends…” Your smile faded. “My friends called me that.”

He sat on a chair next to the bed. “Well kitten it is. I need a nickname…”

“Ray?”

He smiled. “I love it!”

You giggled. “You remind me of Hange.”

He blushed and gulped. “Hange? I umm…she’s amazing…but ah…she’s a demon.”

You hugged your legs. “So? I’m a human and I fell deeply in love with a demon who had a heart of ice.”

He smiled. “You did and he loves you so much. Demon love and angel love is powerful and strong.”

You nodded. “It is.” You lightly touched your chest and hummed in pain.

He shot up from his seat, then got closer. “Does it hurt?”

You gasped. “It feels like it’s breaking.”

He placed his hand on your chest, then allowed his hand to glow on you. “Just trying to heal any damage, but there doesn’t seem to be any…strange…you are in pain and yet I cannot.” His eyes widened. He placed his hands on your cheeks, then looked into your eyes. “Your soul…it’s…I think the best way to put this is, your heart is breaking at the thought that you’ll never be with Levi again.”

You welled up. “Will I see him again?”

“I don’t know. I’m sorry, I don’t want to lie to you.”

You smiled and rubbed your eyes. “No, thank you for being honest.”

“I wish I could fix this, but I don’t know what to do. Gabriel is trying to sort something; I mean he’s talking to his sister and other people who aren’t linked to Ezekiel to try and get something sorted. You should be with Levi, no one else but Levi, that is the rules of bond mating.” He held your hands. “Myself and Gabriel are going to try everything to get you back with Levi, I promise. Don’t give up hope, okay?”

You nodded and went to speak, but someone else spoke, someone you didn’t want to be near. “Now, now Raphael, don’t fill the pour girl with lies.” You both looked to Ezekiel and two other angels. “You and I both know she’s better off here in the upperworld.” He stepped closer. “Now kindly hand her over, or we make a mess of this place.”

Raphael stood up. “I am an Archangel Ezekiel, if you take this sweet soul from me, you are going against an angel close to our creator. Are you sure, really sure you want to do this?”

“That soul, that girl there…she’s mine and if I show the others how pure she is and she was down there, of all places they’ll support me, not you.”

You grabbed the sleeve of Raphael’s lab coat’s sleeve. “Ray?”

Raphael looked back at you. “I’ll protect you, don’t worry.”

You looked over to Ezekiel, he snarled. “Bind him.”

You gasped as his angels charged for Raphael, your heart hammered in your chest, you couldn’t let anyone get hurt because of you. You pulled Raphael back, then moved in the way. “No!” You screamed as your face was hit by and angel, the force of it made you slam against the floor. You moaned in pain, then winced as you felt your heart hurting again.

Raphael ran to your side and called your name. “Leave her alone, please she’s done nothing wrong.”

Ezekiel walked over. “I didn’t intend for her to get hurt, but I will hurt you Raphael unless you give her back.”

“I’m not.”

You pushed your upper body up a bit. “I’ll go.”

Raphael shook his head. “Don’t.”

You looked up at him and smiled as your nose bled a little. “I don’t want people to get hurt because of me. Tell the one who brought me here, I’m sorry.”

He nodded. “I will, I will.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

Ezekiel grabbed you, then pulled you up to your feet. “Let me carry you, you’re hurt.”

You yanked yourself from his hold, then hugged yourself. “I can walk.”

“You are a firecracker.” He grabbed your upper arm, then pulled you along. “But I’m not letting you go. Come on.” He dragged you along making you stumble, then he clicked his fingers so you were back in a glamorous white and gold room again. “You’ll stay right here, no running to Raphael again, understood?”

You lowered your head. “Yes.”

“If you run again, I won’t be afraid to hurt those you go to.”

You walked over to the window, then looked out at the blue sky and clouds. “I understand.”

“I’m doing this to protect you, to protect the perfect soul you have. If you stay with someone like Levi, he’ll break you, hurt you and ruin you.”

“Levi’s done nothing but wonderful and perfect things for me, since being near you and around you I’ve gotten hurt.”

He stood next to you, then wiped the blood from under your nose. “This is the right place for you, I promise. You’ll see it my way, I know you will. You’ll get better here each day; I know you will. You’ll smile more, laugh more, feel lighter and free.”

You looked to Ezekiel. “I felt that way every second with Levi.”

He grabbed your face with both hands, then squeezed a little making you whine in pain. “He brainwashed you to think that’s what you wanted. He used your body for his own gain. He fed off you.”

You grabbed his wrists, then squeezed. “If he did, then why is my soul so bright and pure? If he was really feeding off of me, then it wouldn’t be the way it is. He made me a better person, he made me brighter and happier.” You welled up and cried. “I am never selfish, I can’t think for myself and think of others before me but, for once in my life and after life I’m asking and begging for something. Please, please take me back to Levi. I want to be with him, please.” Ezekiel let your face go. “Ezekiel, please.” He walked to the door, but you chased him and cried more. “Please!” He opened the door, your hugged him from behind. “I’m begging you please, I need Levi. Ezekiel please.”

He pulled you off him, then looked back at you. “I’m not letting you out of this room until you see that I am right, that I brought you here for your own good.”

“No, please Ezekiel.”

“No.” You lunged at the door, but he slammed it shut. You held the doorknob, but it wouldn’t open. “I’ve put an angel binding on the door, you won’t be able to get out like last time. I’ve told you; this is for your own good, now rest and I will see you in the morning.”

You slammed your fists against the door. “No, please Ezekiel let me go.” You slipped down the door and cried. “Please…I need…I need Levi.” You touched the bonding mark on your neck. “Levi.” You let go of the door, then sat for a while crying, then you got up and got onto the bed and lay there on your side as your chest throbbed. You lightly touched your bonding mark and thought of Levi, that’s all you could do, was think of Levi and hope that he’d find you.


	11. Chapter 11

You picked up a chair, then threw it at the wall. You tossed the table to the floor, then grabbed some glasses on the tables and threw them at the walls making them smash. The bedroom door opened and Ezekiel walked in, he growled when he saw you trashing his room. He shouted your name and stormed over to you. “Stop it!”

You grabbed a cushion and threw it at the mirror breaking it. “No!”

He moved towards you, but you dodged him. “Stop breaking things.”

You grabbed a poker by the fire, then slammed it against the window. “Then send me back to Levi!”

“No!”

You broke another. “Now!”

He appeared right in front of you, grabbed your wrist and squeezed making you drop the poker. “Keep this up and you’ll taint your soul.”

You welled up. “I don’t care!” You wiggled in his grasp. “I need to go to Levi…I can feel his pain from our connection. He needs me. So, I’m willing to do anything, damage my soul or darken it to be with him.”

“You’ll be punished for eternity if you have a bad soul.”

You yanked from his grip. “I’m willing to do anything to stop him from hurting at be with him, even if it means an eternity of pain and punishment by the hands of a demon. I’ll do anything.”

He grabbed your throat, then looked into your eyes and smiled. “It’s useless, your soul is still as pure as ever.”

You gasped. “What?”

“You are doing this for him, all of it. You are willing to sacrifice your own soul to be with him, that is a good thing.”

You pulled from him. “No, I’m not I’m doing this for me! I’m being selfish I swear.”

He laughed at you. “No, no you’re not. No matter how much you say you are, deep down you know you’re doing this for Levi. It’s always for him.”

You screamed as you cried, then slammed your fists against Ezekiel’s chest. “Send me back! Send me back! Send me back!”

He cupped the back of your neck. “Can’t you see I’m doing this for your own good? I love you.” He forced a kiss on you, you wiggled and hummed at him. You pulled an arm free, then slapped him. “Stay still and let me love you.” He grabbed your wrists, pinned them to your sides and kissed you again. You wiggled more, then bit his lip hard making it bleed. He pulled away and held his mouth. “Bitch.”

You panted and stepped back. “I want Levi. Now.”

“You don’t need him, only me.”

“I want Levi.”

He walked towards you, but you backed up. “You have me and only me.”

You shook your head. “Levi, I need him. I love him.”

“He’s been using you all this time; he doesn’t really love you.”

You shook your head. “No, he loves me and I can feel it.”

He growled at you. “Then I need to remove that mark so you cannot feel his poison.”

You screamed and ran from him. “NO!”

“Stop running. It’ll only hurt a moment, then you’ll be free.”

“Don’t take the last thing I have of him from me, don’t!” He grabbed you, then slammed you against the bed. You wiggled and screamed as he got closer to you neck. “Stop, please I’m begging you don’t.” He bit your neck hard, you cried out in pain as you felt like your heart was being ripped in two. You kicked and fought as much as you could, but he was too strong. You felt like something important was pulled from you, then your body felt like it was sinking. “Levi…”

Ezekiel pulled from your neck and watched you cry quietly. “There, you now have no connection to that demon.” He called your name, but you just lay there. “I did it for your own good, you’re free now.” He frowned as you looked void of emotions and life. He called your name, but you didn’t respond. He checked your pulse; you were still alive. “I did it for you. I love you.”

You turned your head and looked out the window. “I’m sorry Levi…I’m sorry.”

Ezekiel lay next to you. “You need some time to heal before I put my bonding mark on, then you’ll be happy, so happy with me I promise.” He clicked his fingers making the room be fixed and back to how it was before you broke it. He held you tightly, then kissed your shoulders. “I’m here for you because I love you, always.”

You lay there as your body felt empty, your heart broken. When you felt Ezekiel had fallen asleep, you slipped from his arms and walked to the window. You looked out at people enjoying themselves, others loved up and fooling around. You looked to the door, then walked over and checked it, it was open. You waked into the hall, then down it to stairs, Ezekiel’s home was grand like Lu’s, but a bit smaller. You used the banister for support, then walked down and out the home into the warm summer sun. Your bare feet touched the grass, but it was like your senses were numb and you could just about feel everything.

You’d gotten rather far from Ezekiel’s home, you’d even lost track of time. You came to a stop in a park that had no one in, then you went to a bench on a hill under a tree and sat there. You watched the sun set casting a beautiful light over the land. You looked up to see the stars appearing, all of them shining brightly. You welled up when all you could think about was seeing this with Levi, you wanted to share this moment with him. There was no number of stars in the sky that could shine as bright as Levi’s eyes, or the warm setting sun that could match the cute blush on Levi’s face. The sounds of the nightlife’s beautiful song, was nothing compared to Levi’s voice or laugh. Even though your connection to him was gone, your heart still ached and wanted him.

You looked up when someone said your name, you gave Gabriel a tiny smile. He pointed to the space next to you. “May I?”

You nodded. “Sure.”

He sat down, then shivered. “Cold…why’s it cold? It’s never cold here…” He looked to you. “Who…who hurt you?”

“Ezekiel took my bonding mark.”

He touched your hand, then held it and felt how cold you were. “I’m so sorry…why would he do such a thing? It’s so damaging to a person to do that.”

“I feel like I’m dying.” You looked to Gabriel. “I don’t want to be in this world if Levi is not in it sharing it with me.”

He hugged you to him. “I know.” He rubbed your back. “I know.”

“Did Ezekiel send you?”

He shook his head. “No, I’d never work for that idiot. I’ve been talking to Bee and Levi; the man is inconsolable right now. He paces back and forth, he doesn’t eat, sleep or drink and is always in his demon form.”

You looked up at him. “I told Ezekiel he needed me; Levi cannot be without me. I need to go back, for him.” You welled up. “I tried breaking my room, shouting and screaming, but my soul is still pure. I’ll do anything for Levi, anything.”

Gabriel gulped. “Anything?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

“Would…would you fall from grace for him?”

You stared at him. “Yes.”

“This is not a light choice to make, the fall is the most painful things someone can experience. When you fall, you will be in pain for eternity, like my sister and Lu, it’ll always be in the back of your heart and in your soul. If you fall, you’ll become a demon, your light gone and you will be made to torture souls of bad humans for all eternity. Are you sure you can do that? All of that for one person?”

You nodded. “Levi once told me, that he’d be willing to fall from grace again for me.” You smiled as your cried. “I’m willing to fall, to give up my bright soul just to be with him again. Please Gabriel, please.”

Gabriel felt his heart breaking. He held you against him, then rocked you slightly. “I’ll help you; I’ll get you to grace point, but you’ll have to wait until it’s safe for me to get you there, okay?”

You smiled and kissed his cheek. “Thank you, Gabriel, thank you.”

He kissed your forehead, then helped you to your feet. “Come on, we need to get you back to Ezekiel or things will get worse for you.”

You nodded and walked with him, your arm hugging his. “Thank you.”

“I wish I could take you away now, but I have to check on Bee.”

You smiled. “I’m glad a made a friend in you and Raphael.”

“He misses you and asks about you every day you know?”

You giggled. “Good, I’m glad.” You looked up at the house as you arrived, your heart sinking at the fact you were there. “He’s going to be so mad at me, Ezekiel is.”

“It’s fine, I’ve got you.”

Ezekiel ran out of the house towards you shouting your name, he slowed down then cupped your face. “You’re safe.” He pulled you into a hug. “Thank the light you’re safe.” He looked to Gabriel. “What happened?”

“I saw her in your gardens, she looked sad so I offered to take her for a walk and lighten her spirit.” Gabriel smiled at you. “Wouldn’t want her wondering around on her own after something major has happened to her. She needs rest, plenty of it.”

Ezekiel nodded. “I will put her to bed.” He scooped you up like a bride. “Thank you for taking care of her.”

Gabriel smile. “She’s such a bright soul, how could I not?”

“Would you be a friend to her? She could do with one.” He looked down at you. “Want Gabriel as your friend?”

You nodded and reached out to Gabriel, he held your hand and squeezed. “I’d like him to be my friend.”

Gabriel smile and bowed. “I’d be honoured.”

Ezekiel adjusted you. “Say goodnight to Gabriel, we’re going to bed.”

You smiled a little at Gabriel. “Goodnight.”

Ezekiel carried you inside, then upstairs back into his room. He lay you down, then brushed the hair from your face. “How are you feeling?”

You welled up, then looked away. “Sick.”

“Perfectly normal. Rest.”

You got under the covers, then snuggled up, but it didn’t feel right. “I need space, okay?”

He nodded. “Rest easy, alright?”

You woke up, but you weren’t sure what woke you up. You frowned when you heard a distant banging, then people running through the halls. The banging wasn’t consistent, but it sounded like someone was really annoyed. You sat up in bed and listen to it, with each banging you felt your heart flutter, you weren’t sure why. You slipped out of bed, opened the door and watched Ezekiel’s servants run around the place. You grabbed one. “Excuse me? What’s going on?”

The man looked at you. “Has no one told you miss?”

You shook your head. “No.”

“There’s a demon at the gate, he’s trying to break it down and he’s screaming and shouting.” He frowned. “Think his name is Levi. He’s now got other demons with him asking to be let in.”

You gasped, then ran past him. “Thank you!” You stopped and turned. “Where are the gates?”

“Just head towards the dark light.”

You nodded. “Thank you.” You ran again down the hall, then out the building. You smiled as you felt your heart hammer in your chest, you couldn’t wait to see Levi. You squeaked as someone grabbed you, you were pulled back. “Stop.”

“It’s okay.” You looked up and sighed. “It’s me Gabriel.”

You hugged him. “Thank goodness.”

“Where are you running to?”

“The gates, Levi’s banging on them.”

He smiled. “Figured that, but you won’t be able to do anything if you got there.”

Your shoulders slumped. “What do I do?”

He held your hands. “We’ll take advantage of this moment. Ezekiel is distracted, so we can go to Grace point.” He clicked his fingers making Raphael appear, he seemed rather confused. “Raphael will take you there, when you reach it wait there and I’ll come to you, I just need to take care of something.”

You nodded, then kissed Gabriel. “Thank you.”

Raphael held your hand. “Come on.”

You smiled, then ran with Raphael. You felt your heart racing, part of you knew that what you were doing was bad, but you had no choice, you had to do anything you could to be with Levi. You came to a stop by a cliff, you looked over the edge to see and endless drop. You felt sickness rush up in you, you wanted to vomit as your body screamed for you not to jump. Your feet and fingers tingled at the thought of falling, but you had to have courage. “Will it hurt?” You looked to Raphael. “Will it?”

He nodded. “For humans the landing hurts, but here it’s the falling that hurts the most. Are you really sure you want to do this?”

You nodded. “I’ll do anything for Levi.”

He smiled. “So sweet and pure. It’ll be sad to see that soul be consumed, to be turned.” He walked closer, then held your hands. “What you are doing is such a great sacrifice, to give everything good about you up, your very beautiful soul for all eternity for a demon you love. It’s truly beautiful.”

You held him. “Thank you for helping me, for risking everything.”

“I’ll do anything to help good people and those in love.” He let you go. “We have to wait for Gabriel to get here.”

“Why’s that?” You both turned to see Ezekiel and others. “Something you want to tell me about?”

Raphael stood in front of you to protect you. “I know I’m not strong like the others, I’m just a healer, but I will do everything to protect this one.”

“She’s mine, give her back!”

“No, she’s not yours. You committed a great sin by taking her from her soul owner, even more so by removing the bonding mark. You could have ripped her soul in two!”

“I had to help her move on! I had to do what was right for her.”

You stepped back and whined, you looked behind Ezekiel and saw Gabriel running towards you with people behind him. You looked behind you at the cliff edge, your heart thumped in your ears. Ezekiel and Raphael’s shouting faded away as the weight of what you were going to do became clearer. You took in a deep breath. “Raphael?”

He looked to you. “Yes?”

“Thank you, and thank Gabriel for me. I’m glad you two were my friends up here.”

His eyes widened. “Wait!”

You jumped backwards off Grace point and fell backwards. You gazed up as you saw Raphael and Ezekiel look down at you, you smiled at them as your tears flew up towards them. Pain shot through your body, but to you the pain of losing Levi, when your mark was taking was far more painful. You clutched your chest as your felt your soul seem to want this as much as you, it wanted to do anything to be with Levi. Horns began growing from your head slowly the further you fell; your ears became pointed too and wings started coming from your back. You closed your eyes and thought of Levi, he was all you wanted and needed, nothing else.

Your eyes flew open when you heard someone shout your name. You gasped as you saw Levi flew down towards you, he reached out for you and shouted your name again. “Take my hand!” You welled up. “Please!” You reached out for him. He grabbed your hand, pulled you against his chest and smiled. “I’ve got you and I’m never letting you go again. I love you.”

You wrapped your arms around him. “I love you so much.”

He flew up and stopped your falling from grace, he flew above everyone else, twirled then lowered himself down to stand on the ground. You looked up at him. He cupped your face, then looked at your tiny horns and slightly pointed ears. “I can’t believe you were willing to fall from grace just so you could be with me.”

You smiled. “You were willing to break down the gates of the upperworld for me.”

He kissed you making you hum and smile, it was just perfect. “I love you, that’s why.”

You reached up and felt your horns disappearing. “No, no they’re going. It means we can’t be together.”

“Actually.” You both looked to a young woman with short styled hair. “You can.” She giggled. “Pardon me, I’m.”

Levi gulped. “The voice of our creator.”

She tapped her nose. “That’s me. I’ve come with a message from our creator regarding this whole…mess.” She pointed at Ezekiel. “You Mr are in big, big, big trouble for going against the rules for taking an owned soul from a demon.”

He gulped. “I did it to protect her.”

“Shut up idiot. I have more things to say.” She sighed. “Right, Levi. Now you jumped from Grace’s point, a traumatic ordeal in order to stop the one you love from falling. A rather brave and selfish act. Then there the sweet soul in your arms.” She said your name. “Because of your self-sacrifice and willing to fall and experience great pain for this man, it warmed the heart of the creator as well as broke it. They didn’t want to see you fall and lose such a pure and beautiful soul. So, the creator has a gift and offer for you both. Levi they are offering you a chance to be an angel and you my dear, you have the same offer.”

You shook your head. “I can’t, after everything my friends in the underworld have done for us, for me. I love those people, all of them are my friends, I can’t leave them behind.”

She looked to Levi. “What do you say?”

He held you tightly. “I agree with her, I cannot leave the other’s behind after all the things they’ve done for me. They’re my friends, my family and I love them.”

She smiled at you both. “Well then, I guess I’ll have to give you the counter offer. You both go back to the underworld, Levi as a demon and our sweet soul here as an oracle.”

Levi frowned. “An oracle?”

She nodded. “Her soul is too good to become a demon, it’s not possible and there’s a high chance it would kill her or make her a monster. So, she can become an oracle.”

You gulped. “What’s that?”

She smiled. “A woman of great knowledge and love. People will come to you for advice, guidance and the future. I am to make you one exclusively for demons, but the creator has noticed you have gained friends up here, so they can visit you for guidance if they wish too. So, is this offer better?” She sighed as you both stared at her. “May I remind you both that if you do not choose, she will have to stay up here because of her pure soul.”

Levi looked down at you. “I know you don’t like making choices, I know you’re not selfish and you always think of others, but for once I’m asking you to search inside yourself and choose which option you want. Not a choice for others, but a choice for you.”

You nodded and hummed. “I understand.”

Levi cupped your face and kissed you. “No matter what you choose, I’ll love you for all eternity.”

You smiled at him. “I know, and I’ll love you for all eternity too.” You lowered your head, then felt strongly about what you wanted. You looked up and smiled. “I’ve chosen.”

He kissed you. “Alright.”

You pulled from him, then walked up to the voice of the creator. “I want Levi to be a demon, because I fell in love with him as a demon. He’s the most beautiful and wonderful person I’ve ever met, I love him for all of him, all his demon ways. So please, please, keep him as a demon.”

She nodded. “As you wish, what about you?”

You smiled. “I…I love helping others, being around people, seeing them smile and laugh so, I want to be an oracle.”

She smiled and ruffled your hair. “Alright, it is decided then. It will take a week for you to become one, but I am sure Levi and his friends will take good care of you.” She tapped your forehead, then your chest. You gasped and fell back into Levi’s arms. “It is done, there is no turning back now. Just take care of her, alright?”

Levi held you like a bride. “I promise, I’m never letting this one out of my sight again.”

She giggled. “Good, now on your way. Ezekiel? Come with me.”

You hummed and opened your eyes to see a familiar window and wall, it was Levi’s place. You sat up and frowned as you felt your body was hot, all of you ached and you felt a little sick. You rubbed your eyes and looked around. “Levi?” You cleared your throat. “Levi!”

The bedroom door flew open to reveal Levi looking a little scared, he ran over to you and cupped your face. “What’s wrong, are you okay?”

You smiled, then hugged him. “Sorry, I just woke up and you weren’t here.”

He sighed and squeezed you. “Sorry, I was making you some food and drink to get your strength up.” You kissed his cheek loads making him chuckle. “Hey, hey, hey, calm down with those kisses. If you keep going, I’ll want to attack you, but I can’t because you’re ill.”

You giggled and cupped his face, then kissed him. “All I need is you to get better.”

He pinched your cheek. “Tch, you’re too cute and sweet brat for your own good brat.”

You rubbed your cheek after he let it go. “Ow, it hurts.”

“Ah sorry, I pinched it too hard.”

You tapped your cheek. “Kiss it better.”

He smiled and kissed it. “Flirt.” He ruffled your hair. “I love you so much.” He adjusted your pillows behind you so you could sit up and relax. “Now I need you to be a good girl and sit here, let me take care of you and love you.”

You smiled. “Okay…I have a question.”

He pulled the covers up and hummed. “What’s that?”

“When will you give me my bonding mark back?”

He smiled and kissed the crook of your neck. “When you’re strong.”

You welled up. “But I want to be bonded with you, please.”

He growled at you and went for your neck, but stopped himself. “No, no I can’t yet. When I create the bonding mark, I’ll want to claim your body too. You’re too weak right now, you’ll have to wait after a week. Okay?”

You sighed and played with the quilt. “I understand.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Don’t look so sad, I want to mark you really badly, but I have to make sure you are okay.”

You hummed a laugh. “Such a caring lover.”

He kissed you, then nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. “I’m going to get your breakfast, okay?”

You nodded. “I’ll stay put I promise.”

“Thank you.”

You hummed and patted the quilt, then leaned over and grabbed your controller on the side. Levi had brought in your gaming things and connected it to the tv in his room. You turned the tv on and the system, then you put on a funny show you enjoyed. Levi came back with a tray, he placed it on your lap, then sat next to you on the bed. “How are you feeling really? I mean, you had the mark ripped from your body.”

You nibbled your lip and stared down at your breakfast. “Umm.”

He gulped. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”

You shook your head. “No, it’s okay. I can imagine you went through something and you want to know how it felt for me.”

He put his arm around you, then pulled you close and kissed the top of your head. “It hurt me so much, more than the memory of the fall passed to me from my family.”

“For me, it felt like my heart was bring ripped in two. The pain was just…I’ve never felt anything like it before. When the mark was gone, I was so void of emotion because it was the only thing, I had left to feel you and he took it, he took it all.”

“I’m sorry you hand to feel that.”

You smiled at Levi. “Wanna hear something good?”

He played with your hair as you ate some food. “What’s that?”

You gulped and hummed. “I trashed his room loads, broke everything to try and give me a bad soul. Oh, I also kicked him and hit him in the face with my elbow.”

He kissed your forehead for a while. “Proud of you.”

“I’m a big brave girl.”

“Yes, you are.” He cleaned the corner of your mouth. “Messy brat.”

You hummed and licked your lips. “I am.” You sipped your tea. “But you love me, so that’s okay.”

He nodded. “Yeah.” He took your tray from you. “I’ll be right back brat, when I get back, we will cuddle.”

You smiled. “Good.” You rubbed your eyes, then yawned because you were tired and feeling ill. You sniffed, then smiled at Levi as he came back. “What you got there?”

“Meds, should help you feel better.”

You took them from him, then swallowed. “Thank you.”

He clicked his fingers making him appear behind you in bed. He wrapped his arms around you, then pulled you against his chest. He kissed your head loads, then hummed. “You should rest some more.”

“I’ve just woken up though.”

“The more you rest, the more you sleep through the changing.” He gave you a squeeze. “It’s not a pleasant change.”

You hummed. “I guess, but I don’t want to miss a single moment with you now I have you back.”

He smiled and kissed your cheek loads. “You are so sweet and perfect.”

You blushed. “Well, it’s true though.”

He cupped your cheek, turned your head for you to face him, then he kissed you. “I feel the same way, I want to spend every waking moment with you, but you’re not well and you need to sleep.” He kissed you and hummed. “Just holding you as you rest is perfect enough for me while you get better.”

You rubbed your hands up and down his upper arms, then hummed. “So, do we have to wait to get married as well?”

He chuckled. “Yes. I was thinking, we get married when you’re well, then the wedding night I can mark you again.”

You gasped. “I love that idea.”

“Good, then I have to do some aftercare with you and welcome you into the life of an immortal and how to be an oracle. So, you’re first time being an oracle will be as a married woman.”

You giggled. “Great.”

He nipped your earlobe. “Means no man or woman will touch you.”

“Still think Bee will steal me away?”

“Yes.”

You patted his hands on your tummy. “No one will take my heart away from you, I love you and only you. I was willing to fall from grace to be with you.”

He kissed your temple. “You were, it was amazing and I must say your demon horns and wings looked stunning.”

You snuggled down and hummed. “They did?”

“Yes. I’m sure you would have made a beautiful demon.”

You sighed and closed your eyes. “Not as beautiful as you.”

“Well thank you, but you are far more beautiful.” He reached up and played with your hair. “I can never get over how sweet, beautiful, smart, funny, kind, loving and perfect you are. I’m so lucky to have you in my life, and I’m lucky that I found you again.” He peaked down to see you’d fallen asleep. “Bless you brat.” He hugged you and sighed. “I guess I could do with a nap too.”

You clutched your chest and groaned in pain, a cold sweat had taken over you and you were shivering. Levi woke up and heard you, he looked down at you and panicked. You were day three of your change, and it’d hit you like a freight train. He brushed your hair from your face. “What’s wrong? Talk to me.”

“It hurts and I’m cold.”

He clicked his fingers so you were both dressed, then he scooped you up into his arms and clicked his fingers so you and him were at Hange’s. “Hange!”

She jumped out of her seat and screamed. “Fuck Levi, you scared the shit out of me.”

“I need your help.”

She hurried over and placed her hand on your head. “Day three?”

“Yes.”

She sighed. “It’s hit her hard, she should be fine but, I can give her a few things to make her feel better.”

Levi hugged you. “Thank you.”

“Follow me.” She hurried into her med bay. “You know, you two have got to stop coming here like this.”

“Tch, shut it.”

She giggled and patted a bed. “Lie her down.” She got out medical things. “You gotta admit though, you two have been here a lot.”

Levi sighed. “Hopefully this is the last time.”

She smirked. “I dunno, you have a rut due in a month or two, so you’ll be here. Plus, she’ll be here when she’s having your first and other babies, right?”

He smiled a little and placed his hand on your tummy. “Right.”

She hooked you up to a drip, then adjusted the bag. “Want me to give her something to sleep well?”

“Please.”

She got a needle, then injected you. “There, she should sleep better now.”

Both of them watched your face relax, then drift off into a deep sleep. Levi let out a long sigh, then sat next to you. “Thank you.”

Hange packed her things up. “No need to thank me, I’ll do anything for this little one. Hell, she proved she’d do anything for us.”

Levi petted your head. “She trashed Ezekiel’s place you know? Even hit him a few times.”

She giggled. “Proud of her.”

“She did it to become a sinner, to join us down here but, it didn’t work.” He sighed. “I think she did it for us, that’s why it didn’t darken her soul. Everything she’s done is for us and me in mind.” He shook his head. “I can’t believe her, I really can’t. She should have picked angel.”

Hange blew a raspberry. “Yeah right, who’d wanna be one of those stuck up asses?”

He hummed. “You’re right, but she’s so pure like one.”

“She’s purer.”

He nodded. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

She sat down on the other seat, then leaned on your bed. “You know, I think she might be purer than an angel.”

Levi sighed and leaned on you, his head on your chest as he looked at your face. “I can’t wait to marry her, to bond with her again.”

“I’m sure she’s looking forward to it too, but remember Levi. Wait a bit before your first little bean of a demon spawn. She needs to get used to being an oracle, her new strength, her abilities and her body. Plus, she’ll want to enjoy being married for a bit.”

Levi pouted. “Tch, party pooper shitty glasses.”

She stood up and smiled. “That’s me, but I speak the truth. I’m going to bed; it’s the middle of the night and I am tired. You should rest too, you can push a bed next to hers, alright?”

He nodded. “Yeah, thanks.”

“Anytime. Night.”

He watched her leave. “Night.” He got up, pushed the bed against yours, then got in and held your hand as he rested. He couldn’t go into a deep sleep because he was worried about you, but he did get a nice light sleep. He woke up after a few hours and watched you, you were sleeping peacefully facing him.

You inhaled, then rubbed your eyes and hummed. “Morning.”

Levi lightly touched your cheek. “Morning.”

You gulped and frowned. “I feel weird.”

“That’ll be the meds Hange has you hooked to.”

You looked down at your arm and saw the needle in your arm. “Oh…I’m sorry I worried you both.”

He nuzzled against you. “You’re not allow to say that word, remember?”

You blushed. “I forgot.” You hummed a laugh and smiled. “I missed this, us. You know, being like this together.”

“Me too, the house was so lonely without you.”

“Gabriel told me you were always in your demon form.”

He blushed. “Well that’s because I was so angry. Even though you’d lost the mark, your soul still belonged to me. So, you lost your connection to me, but I still had one to you.”

You giggled. “I can just imagine you pacing backwards and forwards in your demon form shouting for me.”

“That’s what I was doing.”

You reached out and pushed his hair from his face. “You really bang on the upperworld gates?”

He nodded. “I did, as soon as I felt your bonding mark was ripped from you by force, I knew I had to do everything I could to get you. Erwin and the others advised me to stick to Gabriel’s and Bee’s plan, but I couldn’t. So, without them knowing, I storm the gates and I attacked them over and over. Tch, the idiots turned up to stop me, but when I told them what I felt, well they started attacking with me. Gabriel let us in and told us that you were going to jump off grace point. I had to get to you, I just had to.”

You smiled. “And you did, you looked so beautiful.”

“Thank you.” He kissed your forehead making you giggle. “I can’t wait until you are well.”

“I can’t either. Oh, could we invite Gabriel and Raphael to the wedding?”

“Of course, we owe them.”

You smiled and shuffled closer to Levi, he took the hint and held you. “So, I was thinking.”

“Dangerous.”

You laughed. “I know, but I was thinking that maybe we should set Hange and Raphael up on a date. When I mention her to him, he seemed to get rather flustered and the two have lots in common.”

He hummed. “You know, you might be on to something.”

“Is it okay for demons and angels to date?”

“Yes, it’s perfectly fine.”

“Even bond?”

“Yes.”

You sighed. “Good, very good.”

“You sound so evil.” You giggled as he leaned over you and began kissing your face all over. “I love it.”

You hugged him and hummed. “You just love all of me.”

“I do.” He kissed you, then nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. “You need to rest some more and get better. Hange will no doubt check on you in a few hours.”

You nodded. “Alright, I’ll go back to sleep if, and only if you cuddle me.”

He wrapped his arms around you and held you close. “Always.”


	12. Chapter 12

You adjusted your white dress, then smiled at yourself in the mirror. Your eyes had a gold ring around your iris, which indicated you were now an oracle. You lightly touched the head piece on your head, then your looked at your black nails and the beautiful gold pattern no your hands, it was like flowers and ivy. You played with your hair a bit, just to make sure it was perfect for Levi. You pressed your lips together and hummed, then you let out a long sigh. There was no turning back now, today was the day you were marrying Levi and gaining your bond back. You smiled, then picked up your meds Hange gave you to help you keep up with Levi and took them.

Hange walked in and knocked on the door. “Hey cutie, you ready?”

You looked over to her and smiled. “Think so.”

She gasped. “You look…just…wow.”

You walked over and hugged her. “Thank you.”

“You had your meds?”

You nodded. “I have.”

“Good, because I know Levi will not hold back tonight.”

You blushed and giggled. “Hange.”

She patted your cheeks. “It’s true. Oh, now you are immortal and stronger, you’ll be able to cope with his ruts.”

You pouted. “Does that mean I get heats?”

She shook her head. “Nah, Oracles are good girls.”

You smiled. “Good, I don’t know if I’ll be able to cope if I had one.”

“I know Levi would love it.”

You punched her arm playfully as she laughed. “Perv.”

“I ain’t the perv, Levi is.” She held your hand. “Come on. Vince, Erwin, Mike, the scout kids, Gabriel and that sexy Raphael are waiting for us. Most importantly, Levi is.”

You smiled at her. “I’m ready.” She clicked her fingers making you appear at Lu’s place; he was hosting the wedding and was rather excited about hosting it when you and Levi asked. You peaked into the hall and saw Levi at the end waiting for you and Lu waiting to marry you both. You gulped and leaned back. “Not gonna lie Hange, I’m nervous as fuck.”

She hugged you. “Understandable, I mean a bonding mark is a big deal for demons, but for humans’ marriage is. Let me ask you, do you love Levi?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want to spend eternity with him?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

“Do you want a family with him? Little bean demon spawn kids?”

You welled up and smiled. “More than anything.”

“Then get your sexy ass in there and say I do.”

You nodded and puffed your chest out, you walked down to Levi as he smiled at you. As soon as he took your hand, you spoke before he could. “I do!” Everyone was quiet, Levi’s eyes were wide. You blushed hard, then heard people giggling and laughing. You whined and hid your face with your hands. “That was embarrassing of me.”

Levi pulled you close and held you. “That was so cute, but a bit too soon.”

You hugged him. “Hange gave me a pep talk before I came in, she said to get my sexy ass in here and say I do. So, I did.”

He cupped your face. “You are so cute.”

“Umm?” You both looked to Lu. “No kissing yet, I have to do the rest of the stuff before that.”

“Tch, then hurry up.”

“Don’t rush me, I’m your boss.”

“It’s our wedding.”

You giggled. “Sorry Lu.”

He smiled. “At least someone listens to me. Now, may I start?”

You nodded. “Please.”

Levi kept one arm around you as Lu spoke in demonic language. He lifted a goblet up, then handed it to Levi. He sipped it, then he handed it to you. “Drink.”

You took it and sipped it. “Hmm, nice.” You handed it back to Lu.

He smiled. “Thank you.” He kept speaking, then pulled out a red string. “Your hands please.” You offered your right as Levi offered his left. Lu tied the string around both your hands, then held them. He smiled after his spoke in his native tongue. “You two are now bound together. Levi, you need to be in your true form.” Levi’s horns and ears grew, his teeth sharp and wings large and out. “You too.” You blushed as the patterned on your hand grew up your arms and legs, a little head piece appeared on your forehead and gold eye liner appeared on your eyes and your lips were gold. “Perfect. May your love grow strong, your souls be entwined and the creator bless you both with love and fertility. The Rings?”

Levi placed the ring on your finger. “I will love you for all eternity.”

You smiled and slipped his ring on under the string. “I will also love you for all eternity.”

Lu smiled. “Congratulations. You may kiss your bonded mate and wife.”

Levi pulled you close and kissed you. You giggled, then wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him back as everyone cheered. You hugged him and smiled at your friends. You walked with Levi to a room, then sat down on the bed with Levi. He slowly took the string off. You frowned as he did. “Do we have to take it off?”

He looked up at you and smiled. “You want to keep it on?”

You blushed. “I thought it was supposed to stay on.”

He shook his head. “It’s symbolism for us being bound together for eternity, we don’t need to see it because we feel it.” He leaned closer and kissed you. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” You admired the ring on your hand as Levi continued to untangle you. “I can’t believe I’m Mrs Ackerman.”

“Nor can I.”

You giggled as he kissed your cheek and neck. “Levi, the string.”

He pouted. “Fine.” He finished it off then tied the string up. “All done.”

You got up and smiled. “Thank you, we should get back to everyone.” You went to open the door, but Levi pressed his body against your back and growled in your ear. You gasped as he ran his hands up your body.

You hummed as he grinded against you. “Not yet, I need to mark you.”

You bit your lip. “But if you do, you and I both know it won’t be just a marking, it’ll be so much more.”

He pushed your dress up your legs and kissed your shoulders. “Tell me to stop, and I will.”

You gasped as you felt his fingers on your underwear. “That’s the problem Levi, I don’t want you to stop.” You squeezed your fists against the door as he fingers slipped down into your underwear. You arched your back and stuck your bum out into his crotch. You panted and gasped as he nipped your shoulder, then played with your bud. You tapped your forehead against the door, then rocked your hips against Levi’s touch and his growing need. He pushed his hand down more, then pushed a finger into your heat and pressed the spot within you. You whimpered and whined at him.

Levi licked your skin along his shoulder, then up to your neck. “I love you I love you so much.”

You panted as he pushed a second finger into your heat. “L-Levi…I love you too.” You hummed. “N-Need you…please.” He pressed into the spot within your hard over and over as his thumb rubbed your bud. You wiggled in his grasp, then cried out as you felt the snap within you. You shiver and moaned as you felt warmth throughout you. It’d been so long, too long since you’d been with Levi. It felt perfect, but you wanted more. You wanted all of him.

You wiggled your underwear down, then tossed it to land on the seat. As Levi watched you wiggle your underwear down, he took the hint. He undid his belt and ripped it off him, then he undid his trousers and pulled himself free. He moved himself up and down your heat, you whimpered and hummed at him. Levi held your hip in one hand, then pressed himself deep into your heat. You both gasped and moaned at finally being together again. You felt his hands squeeze your hips, you ran your hands onto Levi’s, then you moved your hips and moaned with him. You pushed his hands up to your waist, then squeezed his hands on your waist. You bit your lip as you moved a bit more, it was nice and slow at first, as if the two of you were remembering each other. This felt different though, more intense, more sensitive and more loving. You didn’t know if it was because you were an oracle, or you’d married him or if it was because you two had been apart for so long. All you knew was this was amazing.

He kissed the base of your neck and your spine; his hands began massaging you. You leaned your head back a little. You reached back, then tangled your fingers in Levi’s hair. You hummed as you lightly felt his horns standing proud, you, your body and everything about you was driving his demon side. He loved you, adored you and wanted you for eternity. He was so happy, so overwhelmed with happiness that you were his for eternity. He couldn’t believe you and him were married, even though demons didn’t get married, it was a human thing, but he loved this. He loved feeling your ring on your finger on his hand, he loved the feel on his ring on his hand. Though the bond tells others to stay away, he was hoping that the ring would make people stay away even more. You were his and his alone, he couldn’t wait to see what would happen in your lives next. He wanted a family, he wanted you all to himself. He couldn’t wait to have a kid with you, he was hoping you’d want them soon.

You hummed and whined. “Levi, harder, please.” He gripped your hips hard, then be bucked into your hard and fast. You whimpered and cried out in pleasure. You smiled as your felt his nails digging into your skin, his possessive side taking over. He growled at you making you shiver in delight. You bit your lip and wiggled in his hands. You moved against Levi as much as you could, both of you chasing your pleasure. Levi angled your hips until your moans changed to the pitch he adored. You gripped at the door; your forehead pressed against the door as your legs shook. You felt the snap in your body, you moaned and shook as you felt heat rush through you. You hummed in delight and hoped that this wasn’t the end, you needed more from Levi, you wanted him to mark you and claim you as his bonding mate again. “Levi.”

He pulled from you, turned you around and lifted you up. You wrapped your legs around Levi’s waist, both of you panted and smiled at each other. You moved your dress, then lined him up again with your heat. He pressed in again, then groaned as you squeezed him from being so sensitive. You cupped his face then tapped your forehead against his. You licked your lips, then kissed Levi. He sighed in happiness and bliss at finally being able to kiss you. He nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss and felt at peace as his tongue explored your mouth. You wrapped your arms around his neck, then tangled your fingers in his hair as you both moved slowly again. You felt perfect with him like this, like you two were always meant to be together in each other’s arms. Your body felt like it was humming in delight, it was buzzing in utter bliss because your soul was happy. Your soul was an odd thing to be so happy to be with a demon of all people, but it was and it was singing and dancing inside you to be joined with Levi’s soul in pure love.

Levi grabbed your thighs, then parted them a little more so he could press himself right up against you. He lightly kissed you. “Hold on tightly.” You nodded, then gasped as he bucked into your roughly. You closed your eyes tightly, your mouth opened, but nothing came out as you were so overcome with ecstasy. You nipped his pointed ear and hummed at him. He growled at you as he kissed your neck, then down to the crook of your neck. He lightly nipped and sucked at your skin, he knew he was going to bite there, he wanted to so badly, but he was going to wait. Levi wanted to wait until the right moment, when both you and him were on the cusp of your release, then he was going to bite you and claim you as his own. He was lucky he got to bite you and mark you the first time, but now it was even better he was getting the chance to bite and mark you a second time. He was excited, so excited to sink his teeth into your soft skin.

He carried you to the bed, then slammed you down onto it and moved you both up it more. You hummed at the soft pillows below your head and how comfy the bed itself was. You smiled at Levi and traced his features, the ice on his face was as perfect as ever. He leaned down and kissed you, his body moved perfectly against yours. You whimpered and whined at him as he moved as deeply and as passionately as possible. With every thrust up, he pushed your hips and legs up with him. You mewled and gripped his back as your other hand tangled in his hair. You moved your hand, then lightly tugged on his horn. Levi growled at you, then nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. You smiled at Levi as you felt so much love in you. He felt you smile and couldn’t help himself but smile back, he was just as happy as you were, he was just as in as much bliss as you were.

He kissed along your jaw, then eyed your neck. He snarled at your skin, he needed to and wanted to so badly to bite. He could feel you were close; he was too and he just needed to bite. He growled making you shiver, then he latched onto the crook of your neck and bit down hard. You cried out in pure euphoria as the pleasure within you exploded, not only was it bodily pleasure, but it was soul filled pleasure as well. Your body shook, your hearing went and your mind was just filled with Levi, it was perfect, so perfect. Levi slammed his hand against the wooden headboard, his nails dug in as ice burst from his hand and his nails broke the board. He growled more as he put all his feelings into his bite. He pressed into, then felt his release surge through him. His body shook as he felt nothing but pleasure in his heart, soul, body and mind.

He pulled from your neck, then licked the wound on your neck. He panted a moment and saw the mark was stronger than the first. “Sorry, I bit a little too hard.”

You giggled and cupped his face. “It’s perfect…I love you so much.”

He kissed you and hummed. “I love you too.” He pulled himself from you, tucked himself away and grabbed your underwear and slipped them back on you. He crawled up the bed and kissed you. “We’re going to be in so much trouble.”

You smiled. “Because we’re late to the party?”

He shook his head. “No, that’s normal for the bride and groom, right?”

“You’re right.”

He sat back on his legs and stared at the headboard, you sat up and saw the damage done. “What I mean is we’re going to be in trouble for that.”

You lightly touched it. “I’m sure Lu will forgive us.”

He hummed, then looked around and went white. “Tch, shit.”

You frowned. “What now?”

“He’s really going to kill us.”

You laughed. “Why?”

He looked to you. “Pretty sure this is Lu’s room.”

Your eyes widened. “Oh shit…well, can you click your fingers and fix it?”

He helped you off the bed, then clicked his fingers. “Fixed, but I’m sure he’ll know.”

You bit your lip, then you burst out laughing. Levi looked to you, he smiled, then started laughing with you. You hummed. “Sorry, but it’s kind of funny.”

He pinched your cheek. “You sure you’re not a little demon?”

You giggled. “I’m sure, but I did just have a demon inside me.”

He smirked as you winked at him. He grabbed you making you squeal, he nipped and sucked at your mark. “Fuck I love you so much.”

You lightly smacked his arm. “Hey, Hey! No more fooling around, we have a party to get to, remember?”

He held your hand and kissed it. “Yes, dear wife.”

You smiled at him. “Good, my wonderful husband.”

He clicked his fingers, then walked with you towards yours and his friends, they cheered when they saw you and began chatting with you and Levi. You noticed Hange and Raphael were hitting it off beautifully. Bee was having a good time with her brother Gabriel and everyone else seemed to just be happy. You moved around from person to person, then noticed the Vince was eyeing Gabriel up a lot. You sat with your wedding cake in front of you and watched them, you knew Hange and Raphael would end up being together and being a couple, but right now you were a little more curious about Vince and Gabriel.

Levi sat next to you with his cake. “Something on your mind?”

You hummed. “Vince is eyeing up Gabriel.”

“Not surprised, Vince is likes anyone really, but that look is real deep interest in Gabriel.”

“You think them two could be a couple?”

“Possibly.” He sipped his drink. “I mean Hange…Wow.”

You looked over to see her and Raphael kissing very passionately. You laughed. “Well, I never knew she was that passionate.”

“Nice to see them both let lose for once.”

You giggled, then looked back over to Vince. “Oh, he’s asking Gabriel to dance and look, there’s a blush on both their faces.”

“Tch, cute.” He hummed. “He said yes. You do a matchmaking thing?”

You looked to Levi and smiled. “I knew Hange and Raphael were meant to be, but since being this oracle I could see people’s light and Gabriel’s matched Vince’s.”

He kissed your forehead. “Powerful girl.”

You hummed. “A little, I just want my friends to be happily in love like I am.”

“You are so cute.” He pulled you into a hug. “I love you so much.”

You squeezed him. “Love you too.”

You held the Eren’s hands and looked into his eyes, you sighed and let them go. “You sure you want me to tell you what I see?”

He nodded. “Please.”

You sighed and sipped your drink, then smiled. “It’s good news.”

He sighed. “Fuck kitten, you scared me.”

You giggled. “Sorry, sorry. I couldn’t help myself; you’ve been a regular and a friend.” You leaned forwards and patted their hand. “You have nothing to worry about, you made the right call with the human in not taking the deal. If you did, I saw a lot of darkness for those around the person and more. People would be punished who didn’t deserved to be punished. You did good.”

He smiled at you. “Thank you.”

You poked his cheek. “You’re welcome.”

“Was I your last one for the day?”

You nodded. “You were.” You stood up and sighed. “Want to walk home with me?”

“Sure, but won’t Levi be mad at me?”

You laughed. “Nah, he’ll be alright.”

He walked with you and hummed. “But he’s really protective of you.”

You looked to Eren. “He is, but that’s what love does to people.”

“I guess. Oh, it’s yours and Levi’s wedding anniversary tomorrow, right?”

You nodded. “Yep, four years of happiness.”

“Congratulations. So, you doing anything special?”

You smiled. “Yeah, we’re going up top.”

“Really?”

You laughed. “Yeah, we’re going to explore the above world, it’s going to be a lot of fun. I mean I haven’t been up there for over five years.” You looked to the side and saw Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie and Sasha walking over. “Your friends are here.”

Sasha ran over to you. “Hey kitten! You coming with us for a drink?”

You hummed. “I shouldn’t really, I have to get home and get ready to go on a holiday with the husband.”

Connie pouted. “Oh come on, please!”

You laughed. “I’d love to, really, but I can’t. I’ll go with you guys another time.”

Jean smiled. “Promise?”

“I promise!”

Mikasa smiled. “Look forward to it. Come on Eren.”

You waved to them. “Have fun, oh and say hello to Vince and his bonded mate Gabriel please.”

“Will do.”

You giggled, then walked past Hange’s place and knew her bonded mate Raphael was over. You smiled and felt happy that two of your friends had found love, even Erwin was beginning to show some interest in a fellow female demon. You hoped that he’d bond with her, but he usually took his time with romance and couples because of his job, but because he’d seen all his friends moving on and becoming bonded, he wanted to try it too.

You unlocked your front door, then walked in thinking about everything unaware that predatory eyes were on you. You slipped your shoes off, put your bag on the side and hung your jacket up. You walked into the living room, then screamed as you were tackled to the floor. You giggled as your face was covered in kisses. You looked up at Levi, his horns and ears out. “What a welcome home.”

He kissed you and hummed. “I missed you today.”

“I missed you too.”

“You get loads of work done?”

“I did.”

He nipped your mark on his neck. “You all mine now?”

You giggled. “I am. What’s gotten into you?”

He growled and looked down at you. “Just love you so much.”

You frowned and placed your hand on his head. “You’re warm…” You gasped. “Levi, I think you’re due your rut.”

“Maybe.” He nipped hard on your mark making you moan. “I just know I want and need you.” You wiggled from his grip, your rolled onto your tummy and crawled form under him. “Where you off to?”

You stood up and adjusted your outfit. “To get my meds, I haven’t had them today.”

Levi growled, then ran after you. You squealed and ran around the sofa with Levi. He stopped, gripped the sofa and leaned closer as he said your name making you shiver. “Don’t take the meds, please.”

You bit your lip. “You want to…you want to mate?”

He nodded. “Please.” He appeared in front of you making you gasp; his hands ran all over your body as he kissed your face all over. “Can we mate?”

You giggled and dug your fingers into his hair. “Yes, we can. I want you badly, so badly Levi and I’d happily have a child with you. Oh, but what about our anniversary with going up top?”

He kissed you and led you to the bedroom. “Tomorrow morning, but first you’re mine all night long.”

You giggled. “Don’t tire me out too much honey, or I won’t be able to move tomorrow.”

“I promise I’ll be a good boy.”

“Hard to believe a demon saying he’ll be a good boy.”

He lay you on the bed and kissed you as he went. “Well, I’m always good for you.”

“Sometimes.”

He growled at you. “I’ll be a good boy this time, I promise.” He shivered and moaned. “Sorry, my rut is almost here.”

You smiled and began undoing his trousers. “Well then, let your loving wife help you with that.”

You were standing in a town in Italy with sun glasses on, your belly at six seven months. Levi wanted to treat you again, he’d been treating you a lot since you told him you were pregnant. So, there were more trips up top so you could get some sunshine and fresh air. Levi walked over with some ice cream for you, he looked so sexy in his tight trousers and low buttoned white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and dark sunglasses. “Gelato for my darling wife.”

You took it from him, then kissed him. “Thank you.”

“How’s the little demon?”

You laughed. “He’s good.” You ate your ice cream and hummed. “So good.”

Levi kissed your temple. “You’re better.”

“Flirt.”

“Always.” He guided you to a little spot under a tree in the square, then you sat down in your lovely light blue dress. Levi adjusted your hat on your head, then played with your little sleeve. “Need any water?”

You finished your ice cream and nodded. “Sure, it is rather hot out.”

He handed you a bottle of water and watched you drink. “You need anything else?”

You laughed. “I’m not going to fall apart you know.”

He sighed. “I know, I know.”

“I’ve been through a lot of shit a baby demon is not going to be my end.” You rubbed your tummy and smiled. “I love Evan with all my heart, because he is made from you and me.” You kissed Levi’s cheek. “I love you and I want to thank you again for giving me this little life inside me.”

He smiled and kissed you. “I can’t wait to meet Evan.”

“Nor can I.” You handed him the water back. “So, will you burst into flames if we go into a church?”

He hummed. “Good question and the answer is no, but I can’t touch holy water.”

You nodded. “Right, so can we go into that beautiful church then?”

He stood up and put his arm around you. “Sure, let’s go.”

You walked with him inside the church, then you marvelled at the beautiful decorations inside. “I can’t believe it took me dying to see so many wonders of the world.” You looked to Levi. “Kind of funny, ain’t it?”

He kissed your forehead. “I’ll take you anywhere you want, after all, we do have eternity.”

You hushed him. “Don’t say stuff like that out loud.” He looked at a nun staring at him, then he waved at her. She jumped, then hurried off and began praying. You lightly smacked Levi’s gut. “Stop tempting people you naughty demon.”

He hummed. “Come on, I was just having a little fun. Besides, that nun is rather sinful.”

You walked away from Levi. “Oh, so now I’m a pregnant wife you want a nun over me?”

He growled and grabbed your hips, then he kissed you. “Never, you’re all mine and only mine. I could never be with another person. You are beautiful and sexy just as you are.”

You smiled and pulled at his shirt and kissed him. “I know, I’m teasing you.”

“I know you are, but a part of you feels bad about yourself, right?”

You sighed. “Always.” You let him go and patted his bum. “Come on, we have to explore and then it’s back to the villa because I want to go for a swim.” You walked around, then you went up to the holy water. “So, what would happen if you touched this?”

He looked around, then put his finger in causing the water to boil. You gasped and giggled at him; he pulled his hand away. “Cool, right?”

You bit your lip and leaned on the stone bowl. “Amazing, do it again.” He touched it making you laugh, then you saw the priest. “Oh shit, Levi? It’s the God cops.”

He pulled away and cleared his throat. The priest walked over and smiled. “English?”

You nodded. “Yes, but we do know Italian.” It was an immortal thing, once you were given that life you were given knowledge. Levi knew all languages because he had to as a demon and you knew because you were an oracle.

He waved. “It’s fine, English is all good. You two married?”

Levi nodded. “Yes sir, four years happily.”

He smiled. “Wonderful.” He pointed to your belly. “I don’t want to be rude, but how far along are you?”

You smiled and placed your hand on your belly. “Seven months.”

“Congratulations, are you baptising the little one?”

You held back a laugh, because you were sure the water would boil if you did. “Umm, no I don’t think we are. We want Evan to decide when he’s old enough if he wants religion, we don’t want to force it on him.”

“Well, it isn’t forcing it on him, it’s simply protecting his soul from the devil and demons.”

You glanced at Levi; he saw you were having difficulty keeping it together. Levi put his arm around you and held you close, then kissed your forehead. He took his sunglasses off, then looked at the priest and showed him his demon eyes. “Of course, thank you for letting us know.”

The priest gasped and pointed at Levi. “Diavolo.”

Levi put his glasses on again. “Come on honey, let’s go back to the villa.”

You waved to the priest. “Bye! Your church is lovely.”

Levi led you to his open top car as you both giggled like school kids, the priest was shouting in Italian and trying to bless you and get rid of the demon in Levi. You got into the car, then Levi sped off. You hummed and looked over to your husband, you smiled at him and bit your lip as your thighs rubbed together. He eyed you, then reached over and squeezed your thigh. You giggled, then placed your hand on his and slid it a little higher up your leg. He growled. “I fucking love you.”

You leaned over and nipped his earlobe. “I fucking love you too.” You pulled away and sighed. “But no teasing, you are driving and I think you’d give someone a fright if you let your horns appear.”

He gulped. “True.” He drove around the winding roads by the ocean and on the cliff sides, the views were perfect and you were just living the dream. As you said to Levi before, you couldn’t believe that it took you dying to have the best life ever. He pulled up to the villa, then helped you out. “Still want to go for a swim?”

You nodded. “Of course, more than anything, then we can fool around after.” You hurried to the pool, then clicked your fingers so you were in a bikini. You stretched and moaned. “I feel so good.” You stepped down onto the pool, then started swimming. “Perfect.”

Levi clicked his fingers, then got into the cool waters. “I was thinking we should move house in the underworld, somewhere nice with a pool and everything.”

You linked your arms around his neck and kissed him. “Exciting.”

“Well, I want to do anything I can to make you happy and our children.”

“Children?” You giggled. “How many we planning on having?”

You hummed. “As many as you’ll be happy to have.” He kissed you, then nipped your lip and deepened the kiss.

You were napping in bed just to get back some strength. Evan had been born a few months ago, he was very healthy and a perfect little demon with a bright soul like you, he was unique and one of a kind. However, since giving birth to him, you’d been very tired and weak because you weren’t born an immortal, but human. You were gaining your strength back a day at a time, you were assured by Hange you’d right as rain in a few months. Levi was perfection with your son, he’d look after him when you needed rest, he’d change and clean him when he was messy. He was the perfect loving dad.

“Evan!” You frowned and woke up to Levi’s voice. “Evan, please come down.”

You slipped out of bed. “Come down? What is going on out there?” You stepped out your room and looked over the balcony down into the living room to see Levi looking up and chasing his baby boy around who was using his demon wigs and floating around.

Levi sighed and put Evan’s blanket on his shoulder. “Look Evan, daddy has your blankie.” He reached out. “Come down to daddy.” Evan giggled, put his foot in his mouth and rolled in the air and kept going. “Evan please.”

You walked down the steps, then walked below Evan and smiled. “Evan?” You reached out to your son. “Come to mummy Evan.” He squealed and flew down to you and dropped into your arms. You hugged him as he hummed, then kissed his head. “You little demon you, running circles round your daddy.”

Levi sighed. “Sorry if I woke you.”

You smiled. “It’s okay, it was a wonderful wake up.” You lifted Evan up and wiggled him making his squeal and kick his little legs. “Right baby?” You lowered him down and kissed his face all over. “Mummy loves you so, so much.” You turned to Levi and hummed. “And mummy loves daddy so, so much.”

He growled and kissed you. “Love you too.”

Evan watched you and Levi, then clapped his hands. “Eh!”

You looked down at Evan. “You like me and daddy kissing?” You leaned over and kissed Levi’s cheek loads. “Plenty of kisses for daddy then.”

Levi hummed. “Thank you.” Evan reached out and patted Levi’s cheek, so Levi turned his head and kissed his son’s hand loads. Evan reached out for Levi, so you handed him over. Levi hugged his son, then kissed his little head. “Not like you to want me loads Evan, but I love it.”

You walked to the slide doors and opened up. “How about you two have playtime outside?”

Levi threw Evan up, then caught him making him squeal. “Wanna play? Let’s play.”

You giggled and made some food and drink for you, Levi and Evan. You sat down on the blanket on the floor and watched Evan crawling around, then sit up a bit. Levi was rolling him a ball, Evan would catch it, pat it, then barely roll it back. You sat down and sipped your drink, then ate some apple slices with peanut butter on. You hummed and swallowed as Evan crawled over to you. You picked him up, then sat you on your lap. “You want some food?”

You reached over to the tray, but Levi stopped you. “I’ve got it.” He picked the little bowl up with paste food, then handed it to you with a little spoon. “There you go.”

You smiled. “Thank you.” You got a little spoonful. “Alright little guy, eat up. Auntie Hange and Uncle Raphael said this stuff will make you big and strong.”

Evan flapped his little arms and happily ate. Levi smiled and pulled his son’s shirt down a bit. “Good boy. He has a big appetite, doesn’t he?”

You nodded. “He was just as bad when I was breast feeding, always hungry. Then again, you’re always hungry for food.”

Levi hummed and lay on his side next to you. “I am.” He sipped his drink and hummed. “So, I was thinking.”

“Levi Ackerman, do not suggest we have another baby while our son is not one yet.”

He pouted. “Mean.”

You smiled as you got the little blanket, then put it on your shoulder. You turned Evan, then patted his back. “I am so mean. We’ve talked about this honey, Evan needs to grow up more and I need my strength back, even Hange and Raphael say so.”

He sighed. “I know, I just want a big family.”

You heard Evan burp, then you lay him on the blanket next to Levi. “So do I, but we have to take our time, after all we do have eternity, so why rush?”

He smiled and placed his hand on Evan’s tummy and rocked him. “You’re right, we do have eternity.”

You lay on your side and leaned your head on your arm as you smiled at Evan, he yawned, then his eyes slowly closed. “He gets this side from me, always wanting naps next to you.”

Levi smiled at you. “You like napping next to me?”

“Always. You just relax me and make me happy.” You hummed. “So, Evan has his wings huh?”

“He’s going to be flying about a lot.”

You giggled. “So, do we need some reins or something.”

He sighed. “Possibly, but for now we’ll just keep an eye on him the little demon.”

You kissed Evan’s head as he wiggled a little and hummed in his sleep. “He is a little demon, but he’s our little demon and I love him so much. I love you Levi, so, so much.”

“I love you too.” He reached over and played with your hair. “More than anything.”

You giggled as his horns appeared. “Levi, your horns.”

He sighed. “Sorry, I just…you’re so.”

You leaned over Evan and kissed Levi. “Well, we can put the little one to bed, then we can make your horns, ears, eyes and teeth appear in your bedroom, if you promise to not break the bed.”

He sat up and picked Evan up. “Promise I won’t break anything, but if I did, I’ll fix it, I promise.”

You giggled. “Alright Levi.” You stood up and grabbed the tray. “I’ll meet you in the bedroom then.”

He kissed you and hummed. “You’re amazing.”

You smiled. “Says the most perfect husband in the world, now hurry up.” You walked inside and put the tray on the side as Levi went into Evan’s downstairs bedroom. You walked up the stairs, then got into the bedroom. You hummed and played with your hair, then you turned around to see Levi. “Hey honey.”

He growled then tackled you onto the bed, you squealed as he nibbled and kissed your neck. He pulled away and looked down at you. “I’m the luckiest person in the entire universe.”

You smiled. “So am I. I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
